Un retour difficile
by fishandchips00
Summary: Post-S4. Alors que Chloé essaye de retrouver une vie normale suite au départ de Lucifer, le diable trouve un moyen de rentrer. Les retrouvailles sont écourtées par une affaire dangereuse qui risque de mettre leurs sentiments en péril. Une criminelle est en ville et Lucifer est choisi pour une mission d'infiltration un peu spéciale. La situation se gâte quand Chloé doit s'impliquer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Lucifer reste la propriété de son auteur. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ce récit.

Comme l'histoire reprend directement après la fin de la saison 4, il faut vous attendre à des spoilers.

Je tiens juste à vous informer que l'histoire devient un peu violente dans les derniers chapitres. Comme je ne connais pas la sensibilité de chacun, je préfère prévenir.

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à me lire.

* * *

Suite au départ de Lucifer, il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Chloé pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était restée là, dans le Penthouse, comme tétanisée à peine capable de penser à respirer.

Cet appartement sobre et chic, impeccablement rangé qu'elle appréciait tant lui apparut tout d'un coup d'une profonde tristesse. Comme si le fait d'y être la plongeait dans les ténèbres les plus profonds, sans quelle puisse jamais en sortir.

Elle fini par reprendre une partie de ses esprits et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

C'est en arrivant chez elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas du trajet du retour. C'est comme si son corps fonctionnait tout seul. Par chance, c'est Dan qui avait la garde de Trixie pour les prochains jours. Même si elle aimait sa fille plus que tout, elle n'aurait pas pu gérer sa présence.

Chloé resta assise de longues heures dans son canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'injustice de la situation et du vide abyssal qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Comment était-ce possible que les choses se soient passées ainsi ?

Elle avait enfin accepté Lucifer tel qu'il était. Il l'avait pardonné d'avoir essayé de le renvoyer en enfer. La bataille contre les démons était finie et ils étaient enfin réunis, s'avouant mutuellement leurs sentiments. Mais voilà qu'il devait retourner en enfer pour protéger la terre des démons qui tenteraient continuellement de revenir le provoquer.

Elle se disait que tout ça était de la faute à Eve, heureusement que cet épouvantable monstre d'égoïsme était parti car elle ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir la fréquenter. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, si elle n'était pas allée voir le Père Kinley, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et son Lucifer serait encore là, avec elle.

Les jours et les semaines passaient depuis le départ de Lucifer, mais Chloé n'était plus qu'une épave qui fonctionnait en mode automatique.

Chloé se demandait souvent si un jour elle pourrait aller mieux. Au début, elle a essayé d'aller se consoler vers Linda et Amenadiel. Linda, son amie était d'un grand soutien. Elle écoutait toujours Chloé avec attention et lui passait la boîte de mouchoirs dès les premières larmes.

Toutefois, Chloé n'arrivait pas à gérer la présence d'Amenadiel qui menait sa vie de famille heureuse et comblée pendant que son frère était seul en enfer à lutter contre des démons récalcitrants.

Elle avait essayé de lui en parler plusieurs fois, qu'il aille au moins rendre visite à son frère pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais Amenadiel s'y refusait, la réponse était toujours la même, avec sa voix posée d'ange « il faut que tu comprennes Chloé que l'enfer est un endroit horrible, je sais que les préjugés sur le diable ne se sont pas avérés tous exacts mais je peux te jurer que pour l'enfer, tout est vrai. C'est un endroit abject où aucun ange ne veut se rendre. Je suis désolée que Lucifer ait du y retourner, il me manque aussi mais c'est pour le mieux ».

Maze quant à elle était perdue, bien qu'elle n'était plus au service de Lucifer, sa vie lui semblait vide et elle se sentait un peu nostalgique de la maison maintenant que le diable y était retourné.

* * *

Depuis que Lucifer était retourné en enfer, cet endroit de désolation avait pris tout son sens, il était effondré par l'absence de Chloé et détruit par le manque de tous les plaisirs qu'il avait trouvé sur Terre. Il y avait goûté et avait pris le temps de s'y habituer. Et, maintenant tout avait disparu. Il ne lui restait que son profond désespoir pour l'éternité.

Même son frère Amenadiel ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir le voir au moins une fois durant ces derniers mois, il savait à quel point cet endroit était repoussant pour son frère, mais il avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'il était plus important que l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne put qu'arriver au constat qu'il avait tort.

En plus, tout était à refaire, les démons avaient pris leurs aises pendant sa longue absence. Il était très difficile de remettre de l'ordre et de se faire à nouveau respecter. Les punitions qu'il avait infligées à Dromos et Squee, à cause de leur désobéissance, avaient été exemplaires. Cela avait suffit à calmer les gardiens de l'enfer quelques temps mais Lucifer pouvait sentir que rien n'était gagné.

Au plus profond de son désespoir, il se disait à titre de consolation, qu'il avait l'éternité pour remettre de l'ordre dans cet endroit lugubre.

Un jour, alors qu'il errait dans son royaume, entouré des cris horrifiés des âmes emprisonnées, il vit un ange arriver du ciel. Lucifer soupira et se senti soulagé que son frère avait enfin pu vaincre sa peur de l'enfer pour venir le voir. Un peu de compagnie amicale lui ferait du bien.

A sa grande surprise, c'est son frère, Gabriel qui fit son apparition. Il se posa avec grâce dans une aire entourée de grands piliers juste face à Lucifer qui s'arrêta net. Il rentra ses grandes ailes grises avec un délicat roulement d'épaules. Il était grand, des yeux d'un bleu profond et une chevelure blonde qui oscillait délicatement sous la brise glaciale de l'enfer. Il portait son armure angélique ornées de multiples gravures et tenait fermement sa lance entre ses mains puissantes.

\- Ah tiens, bonjour Gabriel, que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir la visite du messager personnel de Dieu en ce bel endroit, dit le diable d'un ton sarcastique

\- Bonjour à toi mon frère, les rumeurs de la cité d'argent sont donc fondées, tu es revenu régner sur l'enfer, constata-t'il

\- Quel talent d'observation, je vois que vous les serviteurs de papa êtes toujours aussi occupés et désespérément inintéressants, observa Lucifer en ajoutant : je crois que père m'a en fait rendu service en me bannissant de ce panier de crabe qu'est le paradis.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire et poursuivi :

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire mon frère, il faut quand même admettre que depuis ta rébellion, les choses ne sont plus pareilles. La plupart des anges sont encore fidèles à papa, mais quelques uns dont moi commençons à saturer du dictât de Dieu.

Gabriel commença à faire des allées-retours. Lucifer pouvait sentir la nervosité de son frère et commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience devant ce comportement, il demanda alors :

\- Ok Gabriel, c'est pas que je suis pas content de te voir, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Son frère fixa Lucifer quelques instants, il hésita puis ajouta :

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver en venant ici et j'aurais préféré que tu n'y sois pas car je ne vais pas pouvoir concrétiser mes projets.

Lucifer devenait impatient, ce n'était pas le genre de son frère de tergiverser quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Il attendit que Gabriel poursuive.

\- Tu sais Lucifer, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais je suis venu ici pour m'éloigner un moment de la cité d'argent et pour réfléchir au sens de ma vie.

Lucifer leva un sourcil de surprise, son frère continua :

\- Je m'étais dit que je pouvais rester un moment ici pour me poser et aussi remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce royaume qui n'avait plus de roi depuis trop longtemps.

Le diable était comme figé, il n'arrivait pas à intégrer si son frère lui faisait une mauvaise blague ou si il était sérieux. Mais Gabriel continua :

\- Cela faisait quelques temps que j'y pensais et quand j'ai entendu la rumeur de ton retour, j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir vérifier par moi-même... Je sais que la réponse sera non mais je te le demande quand même.

Gabriel marqua un temps de pause.

\- Serais-tu d'accord que je reste un moment ici à tes côtés ?

Lucifer dû penser à respirer tellement la situation était irréelle. Il était toujours planté sur place et scrutait son frère avec un regard perçant pour essayer de voir s'il disait la vérité.

Gabriel à du prendre cela comme une provocation car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ah mon frère, que tout soit clair entre nous, je me permettrais pas de prendre ton trône, je me ferais discret, je te le promets... il marqua une pause puis demanda :

\- Lucifer, est-ce que tu me permets de rester ici avec toi un moment ?

Le diable ne savait plus quoi dire, il sentait une telle joie monter en lui, il pourrait quitter cet endroit, sans avoir à culpabiliser, il n'en revenait pas et il se hâta de répondre à son frère :

\- Je suis revenu par obligation pour surveiller les démons et les astreindre à ne pas retourner sur Terre. Je te laisse volontiers mon trône mon frère.

On aurait dit que c'était Noël dans les yeux de Gabriel qui ajouta, surexcité :

\- Merci mon frère, j'en prendrais soin et sens-toi libre de venir le reprendre à ta guise quand tu en auras envie, je ne veux pas ton statut de Roi des enfers, mais je veux bien veiller temporairement sur ton royaume.

Lucifer s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main

\- Marché conclu alors ?

Gabriel souriait en même temps qu'il serrait sa main dans celle du diable. C'est donc ça un pacte avec le diable pensa-t'il.

Lucifer lâcha la main de son frère et recula de quelques pas dans l'espace derrière lui, il roula ses épaules et ses magnifiques ailes blanches apparurent dans son dos.

\- Bon courage mon frère, lança Lucifer

Au fond de lui il se dit. Chloé, me voilà, je rentre à la maison !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait deux mois que Lucifer était parti, pourtant pour Chloé, la blessure était encore ouverte comme au premier jour. Elle arrivait difficilement à reprendre une vie normale. Elle sentait aussi que le soutien de Linda, Maze et de Ella commençait à faillir, comment leur en vouloir ? Elle ne faisait aucun progrès et restait à ruminer dans son coin sans jamais aller mieux. Même la meilleure des amies ne pouvait pas assumer une situation pareille.

Maze de son côté avait repris son travail de chasseur de primes. Il fallait bien que la vie reprenne. Elle avait demandé à Amenadiel de la déposer en enfer pour reprendre son ancien poste, démon de l'enfer et surtout retrouver Lucifer pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. C'est Linda et d'Amenadiel qui l'ont supplié de rester, pour Charlie, pour Chloé et aussi, Lucifer n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils restent seuls sans protection.

De son coté, Dan était accaparé par une importante affaire avec les stups et les mœurs. Une femme était arrivée en ville, Elisa Thompson, elle était connue dans d'autres Etat pour son implication dans le plus important trafic d'êtres humains du pays. Il n'y avait jamais eu assez de preuves pour l'inculper mais tout le monde savait qui elle était vraiment. Évidemment, avec son arrivée, les cadavres ne cessaient de s'entasser. A la moindre contrariété, ses hommes de main étaient froidement tués. La concurrence était simplement éliminée. Dan hésitait à demander l'aide de Chloé mais il ne la sentait pas capable de se lancer dans une telle affaire. Il n'avait pas trop insisté sur le départ soudain de Lucifer mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ex-femme ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Si Lucifer osait revenir, il aurait deux mots à lui dire.

Chloé venait de clôturer une affaire, même la plus passionnante des enquêtes était terriblement ennuyeuse sans Lucifer. Elle avait aussi refusé qu'on lui attribue un nouveau partenaire. Bien que ce soit contraire aux règles en vigueur, sa nouvelle capitaine, Julia Bingles lui accorda de travailler seule encore quelques temps.

Ce soir, en partant du poste de police, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à rentrer à la maison. Cette solitude et ses nuits blanches interminables la terrorisait. Déranger à nouveau Linda qui était très occupée avec Charlie était tout aussi impensable.

Elle erra un moment dans les rues de Los Angeles au volant de sa voiture, sans trop réfléchir à sa destination. Gentiment, elle se rendait compte qu'elle se trouvait très proche d'un grand building qu'elle connaissait tant. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle sentit le besoin vital de monter au Penthouse. C'est comme si son subconscient lui ordonnait d'y aller.

Elle se gara dans le parking et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'elle avait si souvent pris. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis le jour du départ de l'amour de sa vie. Elle tapota le code sur le boîtier et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Bien sur le code n'avait pas changé, qui aurait bien pu changer le code pensa-t'elle.

La montée lui parût interminable et elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le ding de l'ascenseur la sortit de sa torpeur et elle entra dans le Penthouse. Tout était resté à l'identique, même le ménage continuait d'être fait. Elle se disait que Lucifer avait du payer une femme de ménage pour les 50 prochaines années si tout d'un coup la possibilité de revenir lui serait offerte.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, dos au balcon. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle était venue, la vue de la terrasse lui rappelait trop clairement ce qu'elle essayait de surmonter depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'appartement et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

En décollant des enfers, la seule destination possible pour Lucifer était son Penthouse, même si il avait peu d'espoir d'y retourner, il avait pris ses dispositions pour qu'il soit toujours entretenu et que le Lux soit toujours exploité. C'était son pied à terre et la seule maison dans laquelle il s'est toujours senti à sa place. Une fois arrivé, il pourra réfléchir à la façon de contacter Chloé pour la retrouver. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait oublié, deux mois s'étaient écoulés sur terre, mais en enfer, on pouvait facilement parler d'un semestre. Il s'était souvent interrogé de l'utilité d'un repaire temporel dans un endroit éternel.

Il atterrit délicatement et avec grâce sur son balcon. C'est au moment de rabattre ses ailes qu'il l'a vit. Elle était là, il n'y croyait pas. C'était pas possible, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était sur le point de quitter l'appartement alors il murmura :

\- Chloé ?

Au moment de presser le bouton de l'ascenseur, un bruit étrange , une sorte de « Wooooosh » se fit entendre derrière Chloé. Ce bruit lui faisait étonnement penser au son qu'elle avait entendu il y a de ça deux mois, juste avant que l'amour de sa vie ne la quitte dans un bruissement d'ailes angéliques.

Elle hésita à se retourner en se disant que tout ça était dans sa tête mais une voix derrière elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Chloé ? interrogea une voix familière, Chloé c'est toi ?

Chloé se retourna et le regarda. Il était là, sur son balcon d'où il était parti il y a deux mois. Ses ailes blanches encore grandes ouvertes. Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens, elle pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler. Lucifer, l'amour de sa vie était là, il était revenu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloé et Lucifer restèrent à se fixer pendant de longues minutes. Ne sachant pas exactement si la situation était réelle, aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

Lucifer fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, il roula délicatement ses épaules et rentra ses ailes. Cela paraissait moins encombrant pour rentrer dans son appartement. A aucun moment, il ne quitta Chloé des yeux pendant qu'il franchissait la porte de son balcon pour entrer dans le salon.

Bien que seuls deux mois s'étaient écoulés sur terre depuis son départ, il avait de la peine à reconnaitre Chloé. Elle avait maigrie, elle paraissait abattue. La seule chose qu'il reconnu instantanément chez elle était son style vestimentaire toujours aussi banal et ennuyeux. Elle portait un vieux pull blanc sans aucune forme, un jeans et ses éternelles chaussures dépourvues de classe.

Chloé est restée bouche bée pendant qu'elle regardait Lucifer plier ses magnifiques ailes blanches et se rapprocher d'elle. Il portait une simple chemise bleue foncée et un pantalon noir. Sa barbe n'était plus entretenue, il avait l'air d'un clochard tout droit sorti de la rue. Son regard perçant et mystérieux n'avait lui, pas changé. Elle pouvait y lire de l'interrogation et de la surprise. Il devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, était-elle restée ici depuis deux mois ?

Tout en s'avançant vers elle, Lucifer se décida à rompre le silence :

\- Bonjour Chloé... Il aurait voulu poursuivre sa phrase mais sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il renonça à parler, il était maintenant à quelques pas d'elle, au milieu du salon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Chloé était-elle fâchée contre lui, avait-elle encore des sentiments pour lui ? Que faisait-elle dans son appartement ce soir ? Personne n'était au courant de son retour sur Terre.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et entreprit de lui prendre délicatement les mains. Il tremblait, elle aussi.

Dans un mouvement soudain, Chloé lui serra les mains, fit un pas et lâcha ses mains pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte et elle sentit qu'il la serrait en retour. Chloé n'arriva pas à retenir davantage ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. Des larmes qu'elle avait refoulées depuis son départ. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Lucifer, la chaleur de son corps. Elle se refusait à le lâcher, c'était trop bon de se retrouver près de lui. Ce moment ne devait jamais s'arrêter.

Lucifer était un peu perdu dans cette étreinte, il continua de serrer Chloé dans ses bras tout en effectuant des mouvements réguliers avec ses mains dans son dos pour la calmer. Il ne réprima pas non plus les quelques larmes qui menaçaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, si serrés l'un contre l'autre que leurs deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un.

Sans le lâcher et entre deux sanglots, Chloé parvient à articuler avec une voix tremblante :

\- Lucifer, tu es là ? tu es revenu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Submergée par l'émotion, elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Elle recolla sa tête contre la poitrine de Lucifer.

C'est Lucifer qui mit délicatement fin à leur étreinte, il desserra ses bras et se recula délicatement. Il prit les mains de Chloé dans les siennes. Ses larmes avaient finies de couler mais ses yeux étaient encore humides, il les plongea dans le regard de Chloé et la scruta avec douceur quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec l'un de mes frères, une chose que je ne m'explique pas, mais oui je suis de retour et je vais tout faire pour rester ici, sur terre.

Il marqua une pause en reprenant son souffle et continua :

\- Rester ici, avec toi Chloé, si tu le veux bien ? Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Sa prise sur les mains se Chloé se fit plus ferme pendant qu'il la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans son regard.

Il se dit qu'il avait dû en mettre suffisamment quand Chloé, toujours incapable de parler, hocha doucement la tête. Il lâcha sa main droite pour caresser délicatement la joue humide de Chloé. Elle ferma les yeux tout en appuyant sa joue contre sa main.

Lucifer approcha sa bouche de la sienne pour y déposer un doux baiser. Chloé le lui rendit en l'embrassant encore plus intensément.

Ils restèrent ainsi, comme si ce baiser ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Leurs corps tremblaient sous l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles.

Encore une fois, ce fut Lucifer qui mit fin à leur moment. Il décolla délicatement ses lèvres et regarda Chloé quelques instants avant de balbutier :

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir, d'être à nouveau près de toi, mais...

Il se recula délicatement. Chloé se figea, s'attendant au pire. Lucifer aperçu son regard pris de panique et s'empressa de poursuivre :

\- Je suis content que tu sois ici mais je viens de revenir de plusieurs mois en enfer, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche et de me raser, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'embrasser tout en ressemblant à un homme des cavernes. Tu mérites plus de classe que ça de ma part. Il esquissa son sourire le plus charmeur.

Chloé se sentir rougir et s'écarta instantanément. Un peu gênée, elle sourit et hocha la tête puis dit :

\- Oh oui, Lucifer bien sur, je suis désolée, bien sûr. Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste ici à t'attendre ? Elle posa la dernière question avec une pointe d'appréhension.

\- Je ne voudrais te savoir nulle part ailleurs qu'ici Chloé, lui assura Lucifer.

Chloé était maintenant écarlate. Comment se faisait-il qu'un homme, si séduisant soit-il puisse lui faire un tel effet. Elle hocha la tête et il se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Pendant qu'elle entendait le bruit de la douche, elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à réellement réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son Lucifer était revenu. En restant plantée sur place dans son propre appartement, elle ne lui avait pas fait l'accueil qu'il méritait. Elle se trouva comme excuse qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il allait rentrer au moment où elle avait décidé de monter au Penthouse.

Elle devait bien sur discuter avec lui des raisons de son retour et de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Allait-il reprendre son travail de consultant avec elle ? Que voulait-il maintenant qu'il était revenu ?

Quand Lucifer eu fini de se préparer, il sorti de la salle de bains et se rendit dans le salon avec une simple serviette blanche enroulée autour de ses hanches. Son corps était toujours aussi musclé et athlétique. Après s'être rasé, il avait enfin retrouvé son visage habituel, d'une beauté et d'une perfection à se damner.

C'est en tout cas ce que s'est dit Chloé quand elle l'a vu apparaître de sa chambre à coucher. Elle était de nouveau à court de mots et elle se sentait rougir, encore.

Lucifer, assez amusé par la situation et la réaction de Chloé retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. La situation était déjà suffisamment troublante sans en ajouter davantage.

Une fois vêtu d'une chemise pourpre et d'un pantalon noir, ses anciennes habitudes lui revinrent vite, il se dirigea vers son bar. Il se saisit d'une de ses meilleures bouteilles de Whisky. Heureusement que ce doux breuvage se garde longtemps car sinon, tout serait à jeter, pensa-t'il. Il versa deux verres et se dirigea vers le canapé aux côtés de Chloé.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que bien que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, ils n'avaient jamais partagés des moments ensemble en tant que couple. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible quand il tendit un verre à Chloé tout en souriant. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, il passa son bras gauche sur l'épaule de Chloé tout en l'attirant délicatement contre lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux. Lucifer y mit fin en expliquant à Chloé les raisons de son retour et la discussion qu'il avait eu en enfer avec son frère Gabriel :

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai réellement rentré, Gabriel est un ange, bien que je comprenne ses motivations, l'enfer n'est pas fait pour lui, il va vite se rendre compte de ce que ça représente d'être sur le trône de ce royaume.

Il marqua une pause en buvant une gorgée de Whisky et continua :

\- J'espère vraiment pouvoir rester pour toujours à tes côté mais je ne préfère pas nous faire de fausses illusions. Je ne veux pas non plus te mentir.

Chloé réfléchi un instant puis ajouta :

\- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes ici, près de moi. Ces deux derniers mois furent les pires de toute ma vie. Mais, je comprends aussi ta réticence à me confirmer ton retour définitif.

Lucifer leva un sourcil interrogatif, Chlolé décida d'expliquer sa dernière remarque.

\- Tu vois, pendant que tu étais là-bas, j'ai supplié Amenadiel de venir te voir à plusieurs reprises, il n'a jamais voulu en insistant que cet endroit n'était pas pour les anges.

Elle pu clairement apercevoir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Lucifer. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû attendre la visite de son frère et avait du déchanter.

\- Je vois répondit tristement Lucifer. Pour ne pas montrer davantage sa déception, il demanda à Chloé des nouvelles de Linda et des autres amis qu'il avait laissés ici.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures et la nuit était déjà bien installée. Chloé fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Lucifer sur le canapé.

Il se leva doucement et prit Chloé dans ses bras. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants puis il la déposa délicatement dans son lit.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha aux côtés de Chloé qui dormait profondément. Il la regarda et huma son parfum délicat. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil était déjà élevé dans le ciel quand Chloé commençait à bouger dans le lit. En ouvrant doucement les yeux, ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Quand ses yeux firent habitués à la lumière, elle remarqua que deux iris marrons la fixait amoureusement. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans son regard. Lucifer approcha son visage du sien et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes jusqu'à que Lucifer se recule doucement. Avec un sourire serein, il dit :

\- Bonjour, Chloé. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir un tel plaisir que de me réveiller à tes côtés.

Chloé lui sourit et ajouta :

\- Tout en étant la plus impartiale possible, je pense que ce réveil est le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait doucement pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le ding de l'ascenseur les fit sursauter. Lucifer lui adressa un sourire désolé, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers son salon.

Chloé qui n'avait pas bougé du lit put l'entendre dire "Merci Tania" avec un bruissement de papier "c'est pour toi". Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers l'ascenseur et le son des portes qui se fermèrent. Qui était cette Tania qui débarquait dans son appartement se questionna Chloé.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever. En se redressant dans le lit, elle remarqua qu'elle portait juste sa culotte. Le reste de ses habits étaient délicatement pliés sur la table de nuit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait été déshabillée. Elle s'habilla et se rendit dans le salon. Lucifer n'y était pas, elle pouvait entendre distinctement des sons provenant de la cuisine. Plus elle s'approchait, plus l'odeur du bacon emplissait ses sens.

Elle y trouva Lucifer, en boxer, entrain de mettre la table pour le déjeuner. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il l'a vit. Le regard de Chloé passait de tout ce qui était préparé sur la table, omelette, bacon et tant d'autres choses succulentes à Lucifer. Ses yeux firent quelques allées-retours.

Face à sa confusion, Lucifer annonça :

\- Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pris la liberté de nous commander un déjeuner pour ce matin. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de débuter cette journée.

Elle sourit puis s'assit à table.

Ils savourèrent leur repas tout en se lançant des regards complices.

C'est le téléphone de Chloé qui cassa l'ambiance. Elle soupira et prit son téléphone qu'elle porta à son oreille.

\- Decker, ... Oui je comprends, j'arrive.

Tout en raccrochant elle s'adressa à Lucifer.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, je dois te laisser. A moins que tu souhaites te joindre à moi pour cette affaire ? Ta place de co-équipier est toujours disponible. Le ton Chloé était au-delà de la simple question. Elle espérait qu'il accepte de l'accompagner car c'était trop dur de devoir le quitter maintenant.

Lucifer la regardait intensément, on pouvait voir qu'un dilemme s'installait en lui.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir mais je dois m'occuper de quelques affaires liées à mon retour, le Lux et d'autres choses. Laisse moi deux trois jours et je reviendrais à tes côtés au poste de police.

\- Je comprends, répondit Chloé avec beaucoup de déception dans la voix. Je dois y aller. On s'appelle ?

\- Sans aucun doute mon amour, répondit Lucifer. Être appelée ainsi fit à nouveau rougir Chloé.

Elle se leva, alla faire un baiser à Lucifer et quitta l'appartement à contrecœur.

* * *

Lucifer avait profité de son premier jour pour informer Maze, Amenadiel et Linda de son retour sur Terre.

Maze avait accouru au Lux. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras. Quand elle s'était rendu compte de son geste, elle s'était immédiatement reculée. Ce n'était pas digne d'un démon des enfers de faire dans l'émotionnel démonstratif. Lucifer n'avait pas bronché, il était très heureux de la retrouver. Elle était impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de son ancien foyer. Ils restèrent quelques heures à discuter au bar. Lucifer lui avait relaté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour sur son trône et ce que Gabriel avait fait. Il était également heureux d'apprendre que Maze avait conservé son statut de meilleure chasseuse de primes du pays.

Les retrouvailles avec Linda et Amenadiel s'étaient avérées plus délicates. Lucifer les avait informés de sa venue 2 heures avant afin qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. Linda était ravie de le revoir. Bien plus que son patient, il était son ami et l'oncle de son fils Charlie. Elle l'avait enlacée amicalement et lui avait adressé son plus beau sourire. Pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots, Amenadiel était resté en retrait. Il ne savait pas bien à quel moment il devait prendre part à ces retrouvailles.

Finalement, Lucifer détacha son attention de Linda et la porta sur son frère qui était resté terré dans un coin du salon. La tension entre les deux frères était palpable.

Lucifer s'approcha et lui lança :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis content de te voir depuis tout ce temps, mais je pense que ce temps aurait pu être écourté si tu avais daigné ouvrir tes ailes d'ange pour venir me rendre visite.

Lucifer qui était plus touché par sa révélation qu'il ne le pensait marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- Tu sais, en enfer. Je pense que tu aurais pu trouver le moyen de passer, même quelques heures.

Amenadiel ne savait pas quoi répondre, la culpabilité se lisait su son visage. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui tendit la main en signe de salut et aussi, comme une façon de s'excuser.

Lucifer regarda quelques instants la main tendue de son frère. Il ne lui rendit pas sa poignée de main et recula. Son regard perçant toujours posé sur son frère.

En assistant à la scène, Linda avait décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes et demanda :

\- Lucifer, veux-tu venir voir ton neveu. Il a beaucoup grandit.

Sans quitter son frère des yeux, Lucifer acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et finit par tourner les talons pour suivre Linda à l'étage.

Amenadiel se dit que ça aurait pu plus mal se passer. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'excuser auprès de Lucifer. Le problème était qu'aucune excuse valable ne pouvait être trouvée pour justifier le fait qu'il n'était pas allé voir son frère alors qu'il était seul en enfer. Quand l'occasion se présenterait, il devait aussi demander à Lucifer les raisons de sa présence sur Terre.

* * *

Le soir soir venu, Lucifer avait invité Chloé à son appartement pour partager un repas en tête à tête. Ils avaient décidé que c'était un peu tôt de faire ce genre de dîner à la maison de Chloé en présence de sa fille.

Quand Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur, une jolie table était dressée au milieu du salon. Lucifer arriva depuis sa chambre à coucher. Il était vêtu de son plus beau costume. Une veste noire qui laissait entrevoir une chemise rouge au tissu soyeux. Son pantalon noir toujours parfaitement ajusté à sa morphologie. Il s'arrêta et regarda Chloé, stupéfait. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et des escarpins de la même couleur. Sa coiffure était sophistiquée. Quelques mèches tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Les autres étaient enchevêtrées dans un joli chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. La transformation était remarquable. Lucifer tout en s'approchant d'elle déclara :

\- Bonsoir Chloé, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Comme à son habitude, Chloé rougit. Elle lui retourna un doux sourire de remerciements et ajouta :

\- Tu es pas mal non plus pour quelqu'un qui revient de l'enfer.

Lucifer sourit et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent à table, Lucifer avait préparé un délicieux rôti accompagné de riz et de légumes.

Lucifer raconta à Chloé son échange pour le moins mitigé avec son frère. Chloé lui exposa brièvement son enquête en cours. Lucifer écoutait avec attention et la questionna :

\- Comme tu n'as pas de nouveau partenaire à tes côtés, j'imagine que tu réalises toutes tes affaires avec Dan depuis mon départ ?

Chloé réfléchit avant de répondre :

\- Il m'a effectivement accompagné dans les premières enquêtes quand j'ai repris le travail après ton départ.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil interrogatif à sa dernière remarque. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je te ne caches pas qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour retourner au travail après que tu sois parti, et même quand j'y suis retournée. Rien n'était plus pareil sans toi, admit Chloé.

\- Je te crois, lui répondit Lucifer sur un ton compatissant.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Chloé, j'ai remarqué que Dan a l'air très pris par une nouvelle affaire qu'il a depuis maintenant de nombreuses semaines. Je voulais lui en parler mais je ne me sentais pas la force de le faire. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler demain au poste.

\- Très bonne idée, confirma Lucifer

\- Je pense que nous avons suffisamment parlé de Dan pour ce soir, conclut-il.

Chloé approuva cette dernière remarque tout en rigolant.

Entre temps le repas était fini. Lucifer se leva et tendit la main à Chloé pour la conduire sur le canapé. Elle le suivit volontiers et s'assit contre lui. Appuyée sur son omoplate. Il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en lui caressant le cou avec sa main libre. Il pouvait sentir un frisson parcourir le corps de Chloé. Sans vouloir être présomptueux, il était temps qu'elle goûte à " la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie". Tout en continuant d'embrasser Chloé, il passa ses mains sous son corps afin de la soulever délicatement et de l'amener dans son lit. En se sentant quitter le canapé, Chloé ne put retenir un léger gloussement. Quant il la déposa dans son lit, elle pouvait sentir le désir monter en elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement et Lucifer s'attela à la déshabiller sensuellement comme il avait si bien appris à le faire avec ses nombreuses conquêtes. Pour Lucifer, Chloé n'était pas n'importe qui, il se devait de lui faire passer le meilleur moment possible. Chloé protesta très brièvement. Lucifer lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Laisse toi faire Chloé, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle accepta avec un gémissement et il continua de la caresser sensuellement.

Malgré son séjour en enfer, il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités. Chloé avait atteint de hauts niveaux de plaisirs tout au long de leur nuit. Lui aussi.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Lucifer sur Terre. Il avait pu régler toutes les affaires du Lux et reprendre ses marques.

Chloé et Lucifer avaient aussi largement consommé leurs retrouvailles. Chloé n'en revenait à quel point le sexe était bon avec lui. Elle s'en était douté dans le cadre de l'enquête où elle avait interrogé toutes ses conquêtes. Mais à ce point. C'était divin. Elle s'amusait intérieurement de ce dernier mot. Elle était la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

Chloé et Lucifer ont finalement décidé qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne son travail de consultant civil et sa place de partenaire auprès de Chloé. Elle avait averti sa hiérarchie du retour de son partenaire. Sa nouvelle capitaine avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle était curieuse de rencontrer cet homme dont tant de gens parlaient.

Il recommença à travailler un mercredi. L'accueil au poste fut très chaleureux, tous étaient heureux de le voir. Personne ne posa de questions sur son absence. Apparemment Chloé avait annoncé qu'il devait aller gérer une affaire familiale très loin de Los Angeles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti en fin de compte.

Lucifer était dans le hall principal du poste en bas des escaliers, entouré d'une dizaine de policier en uniforme. Un cri se fit entendre suivi d'un violent choc contre la poitrine de Lucifer. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux, il reconnu les cheveux noirs d'Ella. Il la repoussa délicatement en ajoutant :

\- Bonjour Mlle Lopez, je suis heureux de voir que ton enthousiasme n'a pas changé, je suis aussi content de te voir. Tes embrassades magiques m'ont manqué.

\- Tu es de retour lança Ella. Enfin ! J'ai pas arrêté de dire à Chloé que tu ne l'avais pas abandonnée. Que tu ne lui ferais jamais ça. J'avais raison, tu es revenu !

En guise de réponse, Lucifer lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il leva les yeux vers Chloé qui était restée en retrait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait entendu la discussion avec Ella et détourna les yeux. Lucifer commençait à se rendre compte dans quel état devait être Chloé pendant son absence.

La foule agglutinée autour de Lucifer se dissipa subitement pour faire place à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts qui se mariaient parfaitement à sa chevelure rousse. Elle portait une combinaison beige ample qui était partiellement cachée par un très chic blaser noir. Lucifer en la voyant arriver se dit qu'en fin de compte, le style et la classe pouvait exister dans la police. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle s'approchait de Lucifer d'un pas déterminé. Chloé se hâta de se positionner à côté de son partenaire et présenta la femme rousse.

\- Bonjour capitaine, je vous présente mon partenaire Lucifer Morningstar.

\- Lucifer, je te présente la nouvelle capitaine du poste, Julia Bingles

\- Bonjour capitaine lui dit Lucifer sur son ton charmeur habituel.

\- Julia, appelez-moi Julia se hâta d'ajouter la capitaine. Elle le fixait avec un regard que Lucifer connaissait bien.

Lucifer lui tendit la main et elle s'empressa la serrer en retour. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lucifer. Il finit par se racler la gorge. Elle sortit de son état de transe et lâcha la main de Lucifer puis elle regarda Chloé, un peu à contrecœur :

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous ne vouliez travailler avec personne d'autre que lui.

Elle posa à nouveau ce regard rempli de désir sur Lucifer. Chloé soupira devant ce spectacle affligeant. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils n'allaient pas annoncer leur relation pour le moment. Cela pourrait poser trop de problèmes. Mais voir sa capitaine regarder son Lucifer comme ça, c'était troublant. Elle pouvait sentir un pic de jalousie monter en elle. Bien qu'elle croyait dans les sentiments de Lucifer, elle se demandait souvent, pourquoi elle. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des pas arrivant derrière elle.

C'était Dan et sa dégaine habituelle qui mirent définitivement fin à l'échange et aux réflexions de Chloé. Il portait un sweatshirt gris et un jeans bleu banal.

\- Capitaine, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je dois vous parler.

Pendant que Julia se retournait dans sa direction, il aperçu Lucifer qui le regardait avec amusement.

\- Bonjour Lucifer, tu es revenu ? Pour de bon ou tu vas encore partir comme tu en a l'habitude ? Le ton de Dan était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sur air de défi pendant quelques secondes. Lucifer ajouta en ricanant

\- Je suis heureux de voir à quel point je t'ai manqué. Toujours cet air jovial et empli de camaraderie. Tu n'as pas changé lui assura Lucifer en souriant à pleines dents.

Au moment où Dan allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, c'est la capitaine qui prit la parole.

\- Détective Espinoza, vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui, répondit Dan précipitamment, c'est concernant l'affaire Thompson. Nous avons un nouveau cadavre. Ce qui porte le nombre à vingt en un mois et demi.

La détective soupira et invita Dan à la suivre dans son bureau. Le bureau de la capitaine était sobre et tout était parfaitement à sa place. Il y avait une table avec trois canapés à l'entrée. Au fond, le bureau était installé avec deux chaises pour les entretiens. Dan choisi celle de droite et s'assit. Julia prit place sur sa chaise à roulettes.

Une photo de Julia Bingles, de son mari et de leurs deux enfants trônait discrètement sur un coin de son bureau. La capitaine prit le dossier que Dan lui tendait tout en écoutant le détective :

\- Il y a eu un nouvel assassinat, un rival selon nos recherches. Une balle dans la tête, une exécution "propre" et rapide.

Après l'avoir laissé regarder la photo de la victime dans le dossier, Dan continua :

\- En plus des meurtres, nous avons constaté la disparition de plusieurs jeunes filles en ville. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Julia compléta la pensée de Dan :

\- Elle ne se donne plus la peine de faire venir des filles d'autres pays. Elle se sert directement ici. Avec toutes ces femmes qui viennent chercher la gloire et la célébrité, il y a largement le choix.

Dan approuva silencieusement.

\- Avons-nous d'autres informations concernant "l'Hôtel" ?

"l'Hôtel" était l'endroit que la police avait défini comme étant le centre névralgique de son trafic. Toutes les filles passaient par cet endroit avant d'être serveuse ou stripteaseuse dans l'un des nombreux établissement que possédait Elisa Thompson. Si la police arrivait à mettre la main sur ce lieu, elle pourrait avoir suffisamment de preuve pour arrêter la suspecte et faire cesser son trafic inhumain.

Dan déglutit et annonça :

\- Nous n'avons rien. Tous les agents que nous avons envoyé sous couverture ont été repérés. Elle est très méfiante. En plus de ça, il paraît que c'est une vraie nymphomane. Elle n'en a jamais assez. Les meilleurs agents n'arrivaient pas à suivre la cadence. Cette femme à l'air complétement barge.

Julia regardait Dan avec scepticisme et demanda :

\- Et vous Détective, vous n'avez pas tenté la mission d'infiltration ?

Dan parut flatté et tenta une explication :

\- Le problème c'est que je suis sur toutes les scènes de crimes. Elle doit certainement savoir qui je suis et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir gérer des mois de mission à cause de ma fille Trixie.

La capitaine acquiesça avec un sourire au coin des lèvres en pensant à l'excuse grotesque que Dan venait de lui balancer. Pendant qu'il continuait de lui parler de toutes les missions d'infiltration qui ont échouées, Julia regardait à travers les vitres de son bureau. Lucifer était occupé à parler avec quelques policières. Toutes sous son charme. Ce spectacle lui donna une idée. Avant de poursuivre sa réflexion elle remercia Dan pour ses informations et l'invita à quitter le bureau.

Son regard était toujours fixé sur Lucifer et son sourire aguicheur. Son idée était excellente, ça pouvait fonctionner.

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Je serais heureuse de les lire.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer et Chloé vivaient une véritable histoire d'amour. Ils s'entendaient comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables. On aurait dit deux ados qui vivaient leur première idylle.

Lucifer pensait de temps de temps à son frère Gabriel. Comment s'en sortait-il en enfer ? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il garderait ce trône encore longtemps. Au moins le temps de l'espérance de vie de Chloé. Lucifer était réaliste, même si il n'en avait jamais parlé avec elle, il savait qu'au moment de sa mort, Chloé irait au Paradis et ils seraient séparés pour l'éternité. Il se devait de profiter de chaque instant aux côtés de sa bien aimée tant qu'elle était mortelle. Mais, il irait quand même rendre visite à Gabriel à l'occasion.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la reprise de son travail de consultant à la police et ils venaient de conclure brillamment une nouvelle enquête. Ils étaient les deux assis derrière le bureau de Chloé à rigoler tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Bien que tout le monde se doutait de leur relation, ils ne devaient pas s'afficher au grand jour.

Leur moment de rigolade fut interrompu par la capitaine Bingles qui se racla la gorge en arrivant pour attirer leur attention :

\- Détective Decker, M. Morningstar, lança t'elle.

\- Oh appelez-moi Lucifer la coupa Lucifer. Julia le regarda intensément avant de poursuivre :

\- Très bien ! Détective Decker, Lucifer, je vous félicite pour votre dernière enquête, vous formez vraiment une équipe de tous les diables.

Lucifer sourit à cette mention et fit un bref clin d'œil à Chloé qui ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle reprit son sérieux pour répondre à sa cheffe :

\- Merci Capitaine. En effet, nous fonctionnons plutôt bien tous les deux.

Julia les scruta et continua :

\- J'ai peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle pour votre duo de choc mais j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait beaucoup avancer l'enquête du Détective Espinoza.

Le duo échangea un regard inquiet. Julia n'y prêta pas attention et ajouta :

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de poursuivre cette discussion dans mon bureau. Je vous prie de me suivre tous les deux.

Ils suivirent la capitaine dans son bureau à l'étage supérieur. Lucifer prit la place que Dan avait occupé il y a de cela deux jours. Chloé s'assit à gauche et croisa les jambes.

Julia s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'expliquer la raison de leur présence ici :

\- Êtes-vous au courant de l'affaire sur laquelle travaille actuellement le Détective Espinoza ? questionna la capitaine.

Chloé, un peu mal à l'aise prit la parole :

\- Il m'en a brièvement parlé. Une femme suspectée de trafic d'être humain est en ville. Elle laisse beaucoup de cadavres sur son chemin.

\- C'est très résumé, mais oui, c'est cela. Confirma Julia.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour expliquer l'enquête à Chloé et Lucifer. Elle insista sur les missions d'infiltrations qui ont toutes échouées.

Chloé ne comprenait pas le rapport avec eux, elle tenta :

\- Sauf votre respect cheffe, je ne vois pas le...

\- Moi je comprends ! coupa brusquement Lucifer. Sans être totalement imbu de ma personne, je crois comprendre que vous aimeriez que je tente ma chance pour être sous couverture dans une mission d'infiltration.

\- Quel esprit vif vous avez Lucifer, la taquina Julia et elle continua :

\- C'est exactement ça, vous avez le profil parfait. Vous venez de revenir travailler parmi nous. Comme vous étiez absent ces derniers mois, Mme Thompson ne suspectera pas que vous travaillez pour la police. Vous dirigez une boîte de nuit et vous êtes bien trop sophistiqué pour être pris pour un flic.

Lucifer soupira et il regarda Chloé qui était prise dans ses pensées.

Julia continua en souriant :

\- En plus, vu l'insistance de Chloé pour que je ne vous remplace pas, j'ai étudié votre dossier en détail. Surtout une affaire.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, Chloé soupira. Cet interrogatoire de toutes les conquêtes sexuelles de Lucifer était resté dans les annales du poste de police. Julia surprit le regard gêné de Chloé. Lucifer était lui en pleine réflexion. La capitaine continua :

\- Lucifer, je pense que vous êtes la personne dont nous avons besoin. Au delà de tous les faits pertinents que j'ai déjà énoncés précédemment, je pense que vos "capacités" pourraient nous être très utiles dans cette affaire car notre suspecte est, comment dire, très attachée aux plaisirs charnels.

Lucifer leva enfin les yeux sur elle et déclara :

\- Oh Julia vous me flattez, je suis très content que vous pensiez à moi pour cette mission.

Il déglutit et regarda Julia droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup rendre service à la police pour cette affaire, mais je suis désolé, je suis contraint de refuser.

Chloé était choquée de la réponse de son partenaire. Comment pouvait-il refuser une affaire si importante. Julia le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'inspecta un moment du regard. Finalement elle ajouta :

\- Très bien Lucifer, même si j'aimerais bien connaître les raisons de votre refus, je vais être très claire avec vous. Vous n'avez aucune formation de policier et pourtant vous avez rapidement et facilement obtenu votre accréditation de consultant civil. Je ne veux donc pas savoir comment ni pourquoi, mais il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui nous avons besoin de vous. Je pense que c'est l'enquête la plus importante de ces trente dernières années. Je dois pouvoir compter sur tous les soutiens possibles.

\- Capitaine ! tenta Lucifer, même si je ne vous aide pas aujourd'hui, je peux prendre l'engagement que cette Elisa Thompson paiera très cher ses actes pour toute l'éternité, quant elle sera en enfer.

Julia ne souriait plus du tout, le charme de Lucifer ne semblait plus fonctionner. Elle avait lu dans son dossier qu'il lui arrivait de dire qu'il était le véritable diable. Comment osait-il lui faire cette blague ? Elle continua sur un ton qui était maintenant menaçant :

\- Si vous ne voulez pas aider la police sur ce cas, je vous informe que je vous retire votre accréditation et vous ne mettrez plus un pied dans ce poste de police.

\- Mais capitaine... essaya Chloé.

Elle fut coupée durement par la capitaine :

\- Détective Decker, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour convaincre votre partenaire. Si il refuse de nous aider. Vous aurez un nouveau coéquipier dès la semaine prochaine! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Très bien Madame, lança Chloé tout en se levant.

Lucifer ne dit rien, tout en levant de sa chaise, il adressa un regard mauvais à Julia avant de quitter le bureau.

Julia lança un dernier regard désapprobateur à Chloé avant que celle-ci ne tourne les talons et ne quitte son bureau.

Lucifer et Chloé ne s'adressèrent plus la parole durant la dernière heure qu'il leur restait au poste. Chloé était entrain de finaliser le rapport de l'enquête qu'ils avaient clôturée en début de matinée. Lucifer était assis en face d'elle. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence entre les deux était pesant.

Quand Chloé eut fini le dossier, elle proposa à Lucifer de s'en aller.

\- On pourrait aller chez toi ? Je n'ai pas Trixie ce soir. Sa voix était hésitante. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison du refus de Lucifer pour la mission et elle était inquiète.

Lucifer hocha brièvement la tête en signe de réponse sans même la regarder.

Chloé commençait à se sentir nerveuse en se levant. Elle prit ses clés et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lucifer la suivait silencieusement. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre se dit Chloé.

Le trajet en voiture fut aussi étouffant que la fin de journée au poste. Lucifer regardait à travers la vitre. Complétement absorbé par ses pensées.

Chloé se concentrait sur sa conduite. Ils auraient l'occasion de discuter à son appartement. Il avait accepté de passer la soirée avec elle. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Lucifer prit un verre de Whisky et s'installa sur le fauteuil, sans un mot à Chloé. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer était assis dans le fauteuil et toujours muet.

Chloé soupira et brisa le silence :

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit Lucifer ! cria-t'elle. C'est quoi ton problème ? Parle-moi je t'en prie.

Elle était vraiment troublée, elle arpentait l'appartement de Lucifer comme un lion en cage.

Lucifer leva les yeux vers elle. Il suivait des yeux ses allées-retour avec une totale indifférence alors qu'elle reprit :

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'aider la police ? C'est une affaire importante, des filles sont enlevées, et toi tu dis non ? Sans explications ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? à nous ?

Chloé, sous le coup de l'émotion commençait à pleurer. Elle avait cessé d'arpenter la pièce et fixait Lucifer. Ses larmes avaient déjà considérablement humidifiées ses joues.

Lucifer réfléchit un instant, il posa son verre sur la table du salon et dit calmement :

\- Je refuse de le faire car je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle. Je veux passer mon temps sur Terre avec toi et non avec une autre.

Chloé se calma avec cette annonce de Lucifer. Il avait juste peur de ne plus être avec elle. Elle essaya de le rassurer :

\- Mais mon amour, c'est temporaire. Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi et en tes sentiments pour moi. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour nous deux mais nous pouvons y arriver. C'est pour la bonne cause. Nous pourrons passer tout le temps que nous voulons ensemble ensuite. Si tu venais à perdre ton accréditation, nous ne nous verrions presque plus, tenta Chloé d'une voix calme.

\- Je sais ! Je suis au courant ! hurla Lucifer. Il se leva d'un seul coup de son fauteuil. Il prit son verre d'un mouvement brusque et se dirigea vers le bar.

Ses yeux lançaient des étincelles de colère, Chloé cru apercevoir une lueur rouge au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je suis revenu sur terre pour être avec toi Chloé. Pas pour amuser la galerie et faire des tours de charme. Même si ta cheffe ne me croit pas, nous savons tous les deux que cette criminelle aura ce qu'elle mérite une fois en enfer.

Il tenait férocement son verre dans sa main, les jointures de ses phalanges commençaient à blanchir. Il continua :

\- Depuis que je t'ai enfin retrouvée, après six mois en enfer, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de punir des mortels ? Il marqua une pause.

Chloé était figée sur place. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle entendait. Elle croyait qu'il aimait défendre l'injustice et le crime. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il accepté de revenir travailler avec elle. Il aurait pu continuer de gérer son club.

C'est Lucifer qui sortit Chloé de sa réflexion, il reprit plus calmement.

\- Chloé, je suis revenu pour toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais rester ici. Si Gabriel ne gère pas l'enfer. Je vais devoir y retourner pour toujours.

Sa voix tremblait, il avait de la peine à continuer. Il reprit son souffle :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer le précieux temps que j'ai avec toi à fricoter avec une folle dingue qui enlève des êtres humains ? Tu as pensé à ça avant de me faire des reproches ? Que je vais devoir coucher avec elle, la soutenir dans son horrible trafic pour qu'elle m'amène à son repaire ?

Il avait dit chaque mot distinctement pour bien poser l'importance de chacun. Sa colère montait crescendo pendant qu'il parlait. Il passa un main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ce qui le décoiffa complétement.

A la fin de sa tirade, il était fou de rage et hurla :

\- EST-CE QUE TU Y A PENSE CHLOÉ ?

Aveuglé par la rage il lança son verre à travers son appartement qui alla se fracasser contre la porte du balcon avec un bruit sourd. A cause de la violence du choc, du verre brisé s'étala sur plusieurs mètres. Les yeux du diable étaient maintenant rouges écarlates.

Chloé était pétrifiée, elle n'avait pas osé bouger pendant l'explosion de colère de Lucifer. Elle arrivait à peine à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pendant la montée de colère de Lucifer, les larmes avaient continué de couler sur ses joues. Elle décida de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de la main et renifla discrètement. Elle s'approcha de Lucifer qui la regardait du haut de ses yeux rouges avec défi.

Elle ne prit pas en compte la menace quand elle fit le tour du bar. Elle était maintenant en face de lui. Il tremblait encore sous le choc de sa propre colère. En voyant Chloé si près, il respira profondément. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte brune habituelle.

Chloé ouvrit les bras et enlaça Lucifer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Elle sentait les tremblements de Lucifer cesser gentiment. Sa respiration était aussi plus calme et régulière.

Chloé mit fin à ce câlin en reculant doucement. Elle prit les mains de Lucifer dans les siennes et murmura :

\- Je suis désolée Lucifer, je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Lucifer la regardait intensément, son visage encore marqué par l'émotion des dernières minutes.

Chloé reprit son souffle et continua :

\- Mais je te connais aussi et je sais que tu ne pourras pas te pardonner de n'avoir rien fait alors que tu le pouvais. Tu dois accepter. Pas pour moi, pas pour nous, mais pour toi. Je t'aime Lucifer, plus que tout au monde et je n'ai pas envie de te voir me quitter pour aller avec cette "folle dingue". Elle marqua un petit silence avant de prononcer les deux derniers mots.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras gérer l'arrivée des prochains cadavres si tu ne fais rien. On trouvera une solution pour Gabriel. J'en suis sûre lui assura Chloé.

\- En plus, si tu acceptes, nous pourrons continuer de travailler ensemble. Je ne serais plus apte à continuer sans toi mon amour. conclut Chloé sur un ton suppliant.

Lucifer avait écouté tout son sermon sans broncher. Il avait simplement gardé ses mains dans les siennes et avait écouté patiemment. A la fin du monologue de Chloé, il pensait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. Trouver une solution pour Gabriel ? Mais elle croit quoi ? Que les anges qui veulent garder l'enfer tombent du ciel tous les jours. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle insiste à ce point juste pour pouvoir continuer de travailler avec lui. Il avait tout de suite compris que c'était exactement ça l'argument de Chloé. Elle avait trop peur de perdre son partenariat avec lui si il refusait d'aider dans cette enquête.

Comme il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir la blesser, il lâcha les mains de Chloé, déglutit et dit :

\- Très bien Chloé, je vais le faire car tu me l'as demandé. Sa voix était insistante sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Chloé parut soulagée et l'embrassa doucement. Lucifer lui rendit son baiser. Il n'était toutefois pas d'humeur à poursuivre sa soirée avec Chloé. Il trouva comme excuse qu'il devait gérer deux trois choses au Lux.

Chloé accepta d'un hochement de tête fébrile. Lucifer se dirigea vers son ascenseur. Quand le ding de la porte se fit entendre. Il renta dans la cabine et se retourna pour faire face à Chloé qui le regardait tristement.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur closes. Chloé décida de nettoyer les bris de verres pour rester occupée. Elle était très perturbée par cette discussion et par l'éclat de colère de Lucifer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le refus de Lucifer était lié au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus être avec elle. Par expérience Chloé savait que ce type de missions pouvaient durer plusieurs mois. Mais la situation était trop grave, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Quelques heures passèrent. Elle était épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Lucifer. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Seule.

Maze avait choisi cette soirée pour faire un passage surprise au Lux et trouva son diable complétement dépité au bar. A titre d'explication, Lucifer lui résuma sa journée et son dernier échange avec Chloé. Maze approuvait certains arguments de Chloé ce qui détendit un peu Lucifer. Ils discutèrent de longues heures tous les deux. A la fermeture du Lux. Lucifer se dit qu'il était temps d'aller retrouver Chloé et de dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était environ 8h00 du matin le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé.

Quand ils s'étaient couchés la veille, chacun avait pris place dans son côté de lit. Chloé se réveilla sur la poitrine de Lucifer qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle bougea légèrement ce qui le sortit de son sommeil. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il était temps de se lever.

Tout en s'étirant Lucifer interrogea Chloé :

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Tu veux toujours que je le fasse ? Tu te rends compte que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir pendant plusieurs semaines ?

Chloé réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça avant de répondre :

\- Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je pense que c'est important que tu le fasses, même si ça ne sera pas facile.

Lucifer soupira à cette remarque. Il avait donné sa parole hier soir et il n'était pas du genre à rompre ses promesses.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence. Comme à son habitude Chloé portait un ensemble de vieux chiffons alors que Lucifer était parfaitement apprêté.

Ils arrivèrent au poste vers 8h45. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de la capitaine. Elle était entrain de signer des documents que la secrétaire lui passait un par un. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir.

La secrétaire reprit la dernière feuille que lui tendait la capitaine puis sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lucifer et Chloé prirent place dans les mêmes chaises que la veille.

Julia regarda Lucifer et ajouta :

\- Si vous avez osé vous pointer ici ce matin c'est que vous avez finalement accepté de faire cette mission sous couverture.

Lucifer hésita, il regarda Chloé qui lui adressa un léger hochement de tête. Il répondit :

\- J'ai discuté avec le détective Decker et elle m'a convaincu de vous aider.

La capitaine sourit et adressa un regard de remerciements à Chloé en ajoutant :

\- Je pense vraiment que votre participation peut nous permettre d'arrêter cette criminelle.

Lucifer acquiesça et demanda :

\- J'ai différentes choses à régler au Lux avant de pouvoir prendre part à cette tâche. Quand dois-je commencer ?

Julia le scruta et répondit rapidement :

\- Vous commencez ce soir. En plus vous aurez tout le temps de gérer vos affaires au Lux pendant la mission car ça sera justement qui vous êtes. Le patron de la boîte la plus branchée de la ville.

Lucifer échangea un regard étonné avec Chloé qui paraissait tout autant surprise que lui du timing plus que court avant le début de la mission. Les deux amoureux avaient imaginés avoir encore une soirée ou deux à partager ensemble avant d'être séparés plusieurs semaines.

En ressentant la gêne entre les deux équipiers la capitaine demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Lucifer lança un bref regard à Chloé avant de répondre :

\- Non, aucun Capitaine.

\- Très bien, Lucifer. Briefing dans 30 minutes dans la salle de conférence afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute l'équipe et vous donner les informations dont vous aurez besoin pour mener à bien votre mission.

\- Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Lucifer et Chloé quittèrent le bureau de la capitaine sans un mot. Pendant qu'ils patientaient vers le bureau de Chloé. Elle regardait Lucifer avec tristesse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était sure qu'ils auraient encore quelques jours ensemble. Elle se rendait maintenant compte de l'implication de cette mission pour leur couple. Elle aurait peut-être du mieux écouter les arguments de Lucifer hier soir. Comme à son habitude elle avait pensé au bien commun puis à elle, et en passant, elle avait fait abstraction de celui de Lucifer et de leur histoire. Lucifer, lui était resté silencieux sur sa chaise.

Une trentaine d'agents étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence pour le briefing de mission. Quand la capitaine annonça le nom de Lucifer. Des légers murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Les regards allaient de Lucifer à Chloé. Tous paraissaient étonnés. Même Dan les regardait avec une totale incompréhension.

La capitaine fit taire les chuchotements en levant la main en signe de silence. Elle continua :

\- Nous savons que Mme Thompson sera dans son club de Beverly Hills ce soir. C'est à cet endroit que M. Morningstar fera le premier contact. Comme pour toutes les missions, il y aura toujours deux agents qui seront en poste à proximité dans un camion banalisé au cas où quelque chose devait mal tourner. Ils devront aussi s'assurer que les enregistrements des discussions soient correctement effectués. Détective Espinoza et Decker, c'est vous qui serez responsables de cette tâche.

Dan adressa un bref hochement de tête à sa cheffe et à Chloé qui lui rendit.

La capitaine ajouta :

\- Notre équipe informatique a réussi à pirater les caméras de plusieurs clubs de Mme Thompson. Est compris celui de Beverly Hills. Nous aurons donc l'image et le son grâce à nouvelle technologie de micro.

Lucifer souriait en regardant Dan. Il lui lança :

\- Eh Détective, ça sera l'occasion pour vous de prendre des cours de style, vous serez aux premières loges.

Tous les gens présents dans la salle rigolèrent à cette blague. Dan adressa un regard mauvais à Lucifer qui lui sourit en retour.

Julia mit fin aux ricanements :

\- D'autres questions ?

Comme personne ne se manifesta elle ajouta :

\- Très bien, je crois que nous sommes prêts. Lucifer, un médecin vous attend au sous-sol pour vous équiper d'un microphone - GPS sous-cutané de dernière génération. Ne le faites pas attendre.

Lucifer un peu surprit, demanda inquiet :

\- Un quoi ? vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça lors de notre entrevue hier.

Dan ricana et lança :

\- Allons Lucifer, une petite opération ne peut pas faire peur au diable en personne ? Si ?

Quelques rires moqueurs se firent entendre dans la salle.

La capitaine les interrompit :

\- Considérez que je viens de le faire. Vous devez être prêt pour 20h00 ce soir. Bonne chance.

Les gens quittèrent la salle dans un grondement confus de chaises et de discussions.

Chloé et Lucifer étaient restés assis et étaient maintenant seuls dans la pièce. Chloé prit discrètement la main de Lucifer et murmura :

\- Je suis désolée je ne savais pas pour l'émetteur ni pour la date du début de la mission.

Lucifer regarda la main de Chloé sans la serrer et ajouta :

\- Même si tu l'avais su, je ne pense pas que ton avis aurait été différent.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pour quelle raison il faut que tu m'accompagnes pour aller voir ce docteur. Une puce GPS pour le diable. Tu crois que ça capte en enfer provoqua Lucifer.

Il était complétement exaspéré par la situation. Il n'aurait pas du accepter.

Chloé avait compris que sa présence qui le rendait vulnérable était requise pour cette opération. Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Elle caressa doucement la main de Lucifer et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sûre. Je t'aime Lucifer.

Lucifer hocha la tête en retour et lui serra la main. Il ajouta :

\- Allons voir ce docteur et qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire merdique.

* * *

Chloé et Lucifer arrivèrent au sous-sol grâce à l'ascenseur principal. Ils arpentèrent un long couloir en silence. Une porte était ouverte sur une petite salle et un grand homme au cheveux blonds vêtu d'une blouse blanche attendait à l'intérieur.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Un fauteuil comme on pouvait en voir chez le dentiste trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts par des armoires aux parois blanches. A côté du fauteuil, il y avait un petit chariot sur lequel était posé un plateau en inox dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir quelques instruments chirurgicaux, pinces, scalpels et plusieurs seringues.

Lucifer s'arrêta brusquement quand son regard se porta sur ces différents objets. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Chloé passa discrètement sa main dans son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Allez, ça va aller. Entre.

Le docteur perçu l'hésitation de Lucifer et s'empressa de briser le silence. Tout en lui tendant la main il déclara :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Morningstar, je suis le Docteur Stevenson. Je suis chargé de vous poser l'émetteur pour votre mission. Ne vous inquiétez pas de tous ces instruments, nous allons totalement anesthésier la zone avant de commencer. Vous ne sentirez rien.

Lucifer avait écouté avec attention et avait rendu sa poignée de main au docteur. Il commençait à être nerveux. Le médecin allait lui administrer une dose pour un être humain. Même si la présence de Chloé allait permettre au médecin de procéder à l'opération, il savait bien que les anesthésiants n'auraient aucun effet. La dose serait trop infime pour son métabolisme.

Le docteur s'était enfin rendu compte de la présence de Chloé et parut surprit :

\- Bonjour Détective, je ne savais pas que mon patient serait accompagné. Vous pouvez attendre dehors, il n'y en a pas pour long.

Chloé et Lucifer ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de tester la distance qui était nécessaire pour que Lucifer retrouve son invulnérabilité. Il fallait donc qu'elle reste le plus près possible de lui pendant l'intervention. Elle devait trouver une excuse pour qu'elle puisse rester sans faire passer Lucifer pour un froussard. Elle en avait déjà fait suffisamment en lui demandant de participer à cette enquête. Elle répondit :

\- Bonjour Docteur, je comprends mais je préfère rester. En cas d'urgence, c'est important que je sache où est positionné l'émetteur au cas où il serait nécessaire de le retirer.

Le médecin parût peu convaincu et même inquiet :

\- Ce dispositif doit être retiré par du personnel médical compétent. Il est implanté près de certains nerfs vitaux. Je vous déconseille vivement d'essayer de le retirer vous-même. Mais soit, vous pouvez rester.

Lucifer était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, il se concentrait déjà à faire face à la douleur tout en faisant croire que l'anesthésie fonctionnait.

Le médecin l'invita à s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il posa un tissu chirurgical vert près du cou de Lucifer tout en expliquant :

\- Très bien, vous pouvez vous détendre, ça sera vite fait ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais préparer l'anesthésiant maintenant.

Pendant que le médecin remplissait la seringue avec un liquide transparent contenu dans une petite fiole. Chloé s'assit de l'autre côté de la tête Lucifer. Elle le regardait avec un regard compatissant. Il lui rendit un regard inquiet pendant un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur la seringue. Chloé comprit tout d'un coup son appréhension. Elle se rappelait que l'alcool du Whisky n'avait aucun effet sur Lucifer. Il en était probablement de même pour les anesthésiants. Avec cette révélation, elle était maintenant très inquiète. Même si c'était une petite intervention. Il allait tout ressentir et allait devoir faire croire que c'était indolore.

Le médecin s'approcha, la seringue en main et s'assit sur le petit pouf à roulette situé près du cou de son patient :

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Lucifer hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et tâcha de rester le plus calme possible.

L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans la partie supérieure de son cou. Juste en dessous de sa mâchoire gauche.

Lucifer sentait maintenant le liquide qui se répandait dans son cou.

Le médecin parut satisfait et retira la seringue.

\- On va attendre deux minutes afin que l'effet du médicament soit total avant de continuer.

Lucifer acquiesça et jeta un regard en direction de Chloé. Elle le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Lucifer lui sourit afin qu'elle se détende un peu. Malgré cela, elle était toujours aussi nerveuse. Elle se retint de prendre la main de Lucifer au dernier moment. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils étaient dans un cadre professionnel.

Le médecin prit en main le scalpel et commença à faire une petite incision dans la peau du diable. Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie.

C'était douloureux et juste supportable, Lucifer essayait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Pour ne pas se focaliser sur ce qui passait, il pensait à Gabriel. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller le voir avant un moment. Il fallait qu'il parle à Maze. Il aurait aussi voulu avoir des nouvelles d'Amenadiel.

Le médecin continuait la procédure avec des mouvements précis. Il ouvrit une petite boîte en alu dans lequel il trouva un petit dispositif noir de la taille d'une petite pièce. Il le saisit avec un pince et l'inséra délicatement dans l'incision.

Lucifer émit un petit grognement et retourna à ses pensées. Le médecin fit quelques points serrés pour fermer l'incision et testa le fonctionnement de l'émetteur avec différents appareils. Il nettoya la plaie fraichement cousue et confirma :

\- Tout est en ordre et fonctionnel. Ce dispositif fait office de micro et de GPS. La véritable innovation technologique est qu'il fonctionne grâce à l'électricité produite par le corps pour communiquer avec les nerfs. Il n'y a donc pas de batteries. Il peut fonctionner très longtemps tant qu'il reste en place.

\- Vous aurez peut-être mal une heure ou deux quand la blessure sera réveillée. Dans six heures, vous pourrez enlever les fils. La cicatrisation sera déjà faite et la plaie sera invisible.

Lucifer hocha la tête en direction du médecin. Inutile de lui préciser que l'anesthésie n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Il se leva du fauteuil et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Chloé se leva également et salua le médecin. Elle suivit Lucifer dans le couloir.

Il était 10h30 du matin.

Une fois seule dans l'ascenseur avec Lucifer , elle lui agrippa les mains et l'embrassa. Il était entrain de lui rendre son baiser quand le ding de l'ascenseur sonna. Ils étaient arrivés au parking.

Lucifer prit la parole :

\- Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je dois passer au Lux et appeler Maze. Veux-tu m'accompagner chez moi ?

Chloé approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lucifer. Une fois assis, Chloé dit :

\- Je suis désolée Lucifer, je suppose que les anesthésiants ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'effets sur toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert.

Lucifer réfléchit un instant avant de répondre sur un ton un peu sec :

\- Tu as bien supposé Chloé, j'ai tout senti. C'était pas très agréable mais le médecin a fait vite.

Chloé se contenta de cette réponse et resta silencieuse.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, ils s'assirent les deux sur le canapé. L'un contre l'autre. Chloé avait posé sa tête sur la clavicule opposée de l'endroit où l'implant avait été posé. Ils voulaient profiter de ce dernier moment ensemble. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes. Ils décidèrent de commander à manger pour déjeuner au Penthouse.

Lucifer s'absenta une demie heure au Lux pour régler deux trois choses. Il appela Maze pour l'informer de sa mission et qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. Une femme aussi séduisante que Maze et qui savait se défendre pouvait être utile pour cette mission.

Quand Lucifer remonta à son appartement, Chloé l'attendait. Il l'informa que Maze se tenait à disposition au cas où puis ils discutèrent un moment de choses sans intérêt avant que Lucifer demande :

\- Chloé, j'ai accepté de faire tout ça car tu me l'as demandé. Tu dois maintenant me faire une promesse.

Chloé hocha la tête et confirma :

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'encourager. Il continua :

\- Je serais invulnérable sans toi, tu n'as donc aussi soucis à te faire. En revanche, tu dois me promettre que tu ne te mêleras pas à cette affaire plus que ce qui t'es demandé. Tu dois rester à l'écart dans le camion. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Chloé soupira et regarda Lucifer droit dans les yeux et confirma :

\- Je te le promets.

Il restait deux heures avant le début de la mission. Chloé commença à embrasser goulument Lucifer et a lui caresser le torse. Lucifer comprit vite le message et porta Chloé dans son lit. En plein préliminaires Chloé parut hésitante et dit :

\- Nous ne devrions peut-être pas. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je sais ce que tu vas devoir faire pour séduire Elisa. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué avant d'y aller.

Lucifer sourit et ajouta sur un ton suave :

\- Tu as déjà oublié à qui tu parles Chloé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le diable gère.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps avec frénésie. Une fois leur affaire terminée, ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés dans le lit.

Il était temps d'y aller. Lucifer enleva les fils de son opération. Le médecin avait raison. La cicatrice était invisible. Il se doucha et passa l'un de ses plus beaux costumes.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et embrassa Chloé qui était restée dans la chambre pour le regarder se préparer. Elle espérait que cette mission soit plus courte que prévue car il lui manquait déjà. Elle gardait à l'esprit que cette affaire était importante, d'autres filles avaient disparues ces derniers jours et si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était bien Lucifer.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer et Chloé retrouvèrent Dan au camion. Ils étaient que les trois à l'intérieur. Dan testait le micro et le GPS de l'émetteur. Après quelques manipulations, il confirma à Lucifer :

\- Tout est en ordre, tu peux y aller.

Lucifer parut hésitant et ajouta tout en regardant Dan :

\- Très bien Dan. J'ai fait promettre à Chloé de ne pas intervenir, je te prie de faire en sorte qu'elle respecte sa promesse.

Le regard confus de Dan passa de son ex à Lucifer et il confirma :

\- Je comprends, c'est d'accord, nous interviendrons qu'en cas de dernier recours. Ne t'en fais pas.

Lucifer le remercia du regard et porta ses yeux sur Chloé. Il fit complétement abstraction de la présence de Dan quand il ajouta :

\- Quoi que tu voies ou que tu entendes, sache que tout est faux. C'est pour la mission, il faudra que je paraisse crédible. Il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer :

\- Je t'aime Chloé, plus que tout au monde et je te supplie de faire attention à toi.

A la fin de sa phrase, il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Chloé qui fut surprise par cette initiative soudaine.

Au bout de quelques secondes Dan se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Lucifer décolla ses lèvres de celles de Chloé qui était encore toute abasourdie par ce baiser inattendu.

Lucifer sourit et regarda Dan qui était ébahi devant cette marque d'affection plus qu'équivoque et lui lança :

\- Oh Dan, oui excuse-moi quel rustre je suis. J'ai failli partir sans t'embrasser également.

Lucifer s'avança la bouche en cœur en direction de Dan. Ce denier recula et posa la main sur la poitrine de Lucifer pour le stopper dans son mouvement en ajoutant :

\- Non Mec, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Vas-y tu vas être en retard.

Lucifer satisfait sourit à Dan et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Chloé avant de quitter le camion.

Chloé était restée sans bouger pendant l'échange entre Dan et Lucifer. Elle le regardait maintenant quitter le camion et se diriger vers le bar.

Dan la regardait bizarrement. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler pendant la soirée.

* * *

Il était 20h30 quand Lucifer entra dans l'établissement. Un club de striptease très en vogue à Los Angeles. Le Paradise Dream's Club.

La salle principale était grande, un grand bar sur la gauche occupait toute la longueur de la pièce. Au milieu trônait le podium où quelques danseuses sexy effectuaient leur show. Sur le côté droit, des canapés et des tables occupés par plusieurs clients étaient alignés jusqu'au fond de la salle. De nombreuses filles se retournèrent pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

Lucifer respira un grand coup. C'est parti, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda leur meilleur Whisky.

Deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Elles étaient belles, très aguichantes et portaient les deux des tenues très courtes qui cachaient juste l'essentiel. L'une d'elle, une brune portait un robe verte et l'autre, rousse, portait une mini jupe noire avec un bustier bleu plus que suggestif. La brune tout en se trémoussant contre Lucifer lui susurra:

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, que pouvons-nous pour vous ce soir ?

Elle léchait habilement ses lèvres pendant qu'elle parlait. La rousse se colla contre Lucifer et passa son bras par dessus son épaule.

Lucifer amusé et excité par la situation se rappela de la mission. Il fallait attirer Elisa qui était certainement en retrait dans les loges. Il avertit alors les deux filles :

\- Mes trésors, votre beauté est sans pareil mais si vous aviez encore une ou deux amies à vous, je serais aux anges. Il ricana pour lui-même à l'ironie de ses derniers mots.

Il sortit une liasse de billets de sa veste et la fourra délicatement dans le décolleté de la brune qui était collée à lui.

Bien sur la police lui avait donné de l'argent mais la somme n'aurait même pas suffit à contenter une seule de ces beautés. Il avait donc du prendre dans son coffre personnel. Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui car sa fortune était inestimable et c'était pour la bonne cause.

Les filles avaient regardé la liasse de billets avec beaucoup d'intérêt. L'une d'elle fit un petit signe à deux autres filles au fond de salle. Elles se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe situé au bar. Lucifer en les voyant se dit qu'elles étaient encore plus belles que les deux déjà présentes. Même lui n'arrivait pas à avoir autant de filles magnifiques en même temps au Lux. C'est en repensant à sa mission qu'il se rappela d'où elles venaient.

Elles ne le laissèrent pas réfléchir plus longtemps et l'amenèrent à l'arrière de la salle. Ils franchirent un accès où des portes le long d'un couloir indiquaient la présence de petits boxes dont les entrées étaient richement décorées. Il y en avait quatre. Les murs étaient rouges et l'ambiance tamisées par des lampes à faible éclairage.

Avant d'entrer dans la première salle, une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière le petit groupe.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Gentleman, je vois que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre pour ce soir, je vous assure que vous allez passer un bon moment.

Lucifer avec une fille à chaque bras se retourna délicatement. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement. C'était elle, Elisa Thompson en chair et en os. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante en réalité. Du haut de ses 40 ans, elle avait semblé assez insignifiante en photo. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge qui embellissait ses formes à la perfection. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus profonds.

Lucifer la scruta de haut en bas et gazouilla :

\- MHMHM dis-donc les filles, c'est une autre copine à vous. Pourquoi la cacher comme ça, ne vous en faites pas, même à cinq je parviendrais à toutes vous combler.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour piquer l'intérêt d'Elisa. Il savait qu'elle adorait le sexe et une telle déclaration n'allait pas la laisser de marbre.

Elisa le regardait avec interrogation, elle déclara :

\- Peu d'hommes ayant fait une déclaration pareille y parviennent réellement. Mais je sens un truc inexplicable en vous qui me fait penser que vous en êtes capable et je ne veux pas rater ça.

Quand Elisa les accompagna dans le box, les filles parurent surprises. Ce n'était pas courant que la patronne participe aux passes avec des clients.

Les ébats durèrent environ 1h30 et sans surprise, toutes les filles étaient comblées. C'était troublant car dans leur travail, c'étaient elles qui donnaient du plaisir et pas le client.

Lucifer s'était particulièrement appliqué quand était venu le tour d'Elisa. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit comblée. La façon dont elle le regardait une fois leur affaire terminée lui indiqua qu'il avait été plus que convainquant.

Alors que tout ce petit monde se rhabillait doucement, leurs corps encore troublés par toutes ses sensations. Elisa s'adressa à Lucifer :

\- Vous avez accompli quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible ce soir, laissez moi vous offrir un verre :

Lucifer acquiesça avec son sourire de dragueur habituel et ajouta :

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole ma jolie.

Elisa prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour le guider vers le bar du club où il s'était assis à son arrivée.

Une fois la commande passée, Elisa déclara :

\- Je m'appelle Elisa Thompson, je suis la patronne de ce haut lieu de plaisir, mais appelez-moi Elisa. En temps normal, je sers la main de mes clients mais vu ce que nous venons de faire, cela me paraît un peu inadéquat.

Lucifer continuait de la regarder en souriant. Elle lui un rendit un regard passionné. Il interrompit ce moment en ajoutant :

\- Je m'appelle Lucifer Morningstar, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lucifer.

\- Oh, comme le diable compléta Elisa, c'est donc ça qui vous rend aussi irrésistible.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose comme ça en effet confirma Lucifer en ricanant.

Ils restèrent deux heures à discuter au bar. Pendant qu'ils sirotaient leur verre, Lucifer expliqua qu'il était le propriétaire du Lux. Elisa connaissait le lieu de réputation.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée de cette réputation sulfureuse maintenant que j'ai rencontré le propriétaire.

Lucifer gloussa et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement Elisa. Elle hésita puis lui rendit passionnément son baiser.

Avant de se quitter, Lucifer demanda le numéro d'Elisa et si elle accepterait un autre rendez-vous. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle accepta instantanément impatiente de revivre un moment avec cet homme. Elle avait eu beaucoup de partenaire durant sa vie. Mais jamais elle n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Chloé et Dan étaient restés postés dans la camion. Suite au départ de Lucifer et à son baiser langoureux avec Chloé, un silence gêné s'était installé dans le camion. C'est Dan qui l'avait brisé en déclarant :

\- Alors Lucifer et toi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Je m'en doutais. J'ai remarqué à quel point tu allais mieux depuis son retour.

Chloé était un peu gênée mais il s'agissait de Dan et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle confirma :

\- C'est vrai Dan, nous sommes ensemble depuis qu'il est revenu en ville. Nous sommes restés discrets au poste car nous ne souhaitions pas ébruiter la situation pour le moment.

Dan continua :

\- Chloé, la capitaine m'a dit que Lucifer ne voulait pas faire cette mission et que c'est toi qui l'a convaincu. Je comprends mieux son refus.

Il marqua une pause et poursuivi :

\- En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as convaincu. Tu es consciente de ce qu'il va devoir faire avec cette Elisa. Il devra installer une profonde intimité pour qu'elle lui ouvre les portes de "l'Hôtel".

Chloé réfléchi avant de répondre :

\- Je sais Dan, j'en suis consciente de tout ça, mais vu le nombre de victimes et de filles disparues, il le fallait.

Elle passa sous silence le fait que la capitaine voulait retirer l'accréditation de Lucifer s'il refusait.

Le micro fonctionnait parfaitement et l'accès aux caméras du bar était toujours opérationnel.

Chloé et Dan étaient aux premières loges pour assister au début de la mission de Lucifer. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se laisser approcher par plusieurs filles. Au bout de vingt petites minutes, il se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bar avec les quatre filles. Il était tellement à l'aise que la situation donnait des frissons à Chloé.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir accès aux caméras à l'arrière du bar. Seul le micro implanté dans le cou de Lucifer leur indiquait ce qu'il se passait.

Dan s'empressa de noter l'heure et de débuter l'enregistrement dès que la voix d'Elisa se fit entendre.

Dan ricana quand il entendit Lucifer annoncer qu'il allait combler tout ce beau monde. Au bout des quelques minutes, des gémissements de joie commencèrent à se répandre dans les casques des deux détectives présents dans le camion.

Chloé sentait un profond malaise grandir en elle. Dan la regarda, compatissant et dit :

\- Écoute Chloé, vu la situation, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu écoutes la suite. Cela te feras certainement beaucoup plus de mal que tu ne le crois.

Chloé voulait rester forte et assumer son rôle, elle rassura Dan :

\- Merci de t'inquiéter Dan, j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais comme tu le sais, tout ça est pour de faux. Je vais rester au cas où.

L'heure et demie suivante fut très pénible pour Chloé. Elle devait sans cesse se rappeler dans sa tête, entre deux hurlements féminins extasiés, que Lucifer faisait ça pour le bien de tous et qu'il prenait sa mission à cœur. Rien de plus.

Quand Lucifer et Elisa retournèrent au bar. Dan était épaté par la beauté de la suspecte. Chloé se liquéfiait en pensant à la même chose.

Dan était stupéfait. Lucifer avait réussi à contenter cinq filles en même temps. Comment était-ce possible? Il jeta un regard inquiet à Chloé :

\- Chloé, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle hocha brièvement la tête. Dan savait qu'elle était perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu.

Dan fut encore plus atterré quand Lucifer parvient à obtenir le numéro personnel d'Elisa et la promesse d'un autre rendez-vous à la fin de leur discussion. Il avait fallu des semaines aux autres agents pour attirer l'attention de cette femme.


	10. Chapter 10

La mission d'infiltration de Lucifer avait débutée depuis une semaine.

Lucifer et Elisa se voyaient régulièrement et passaient la nuit ensemble. Ils avaient convenu que la suite Deluxe du Paradise Dream's Club était la plus adéquate pour leurs retrouvailles nocturnes. Ils avaient de nombreux rapports par nuit. Elisa paraissait ne jamais se lasser. C'était mieux à chaque fois et il lui en fallait toujours plus, un peu comme une drogue. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Lucifer commençait à ressentir des signes de fatigue avec une activité aussi intense. Certaines positions étaient pour le moins sportives même pour le plus avisé des amants.

La journée, ils se contentaient de s'écrire des sextos. Lucifer passait aussi du temps à gérer le lux. Il avait expressément demandé à Maze et Chloé qu'elles n'y mettent pas les pieds, sauf en cas d'urgence. Il ne voulait pas que Maze soit vu avec lui s'il venait à avoir besoin d'elle. Pour Chloé et même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit reconnue en tant que flic à ses côtés.

Lucifer et Chloé s'envoyaient souvent des messages. Ils se manquaient beaucoup. Lucifer devait se concentrer pour se souvenir du parfum enivrant de Chloé. De son côté, elle s'occupait du stockage de tous les enregistrements de Lucifer et avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois. Cette Elisa était magnifique et très sauvage au lit. Chloé était inquiète, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette femme autant esthétiquement que sexuellement. Elle savait que c'était déjà arrivé que des agents tombent amoureux de leur cible. En plus, ça serait entièrement de sa faute. Mais comme les messages que lui envoyait Lucifer finissaient souvent par un "je t'aime, pour toujours". Elle se sentait rassurée.

C'était aussi difficile pour elle d'être présente au poste. Tout le monde était au courant des excellentes prouesses de Lucifer et ses collègues lui lançait des regards évocateurs. Seule Ella paraissait vraiment inquiétè par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sans que Chloé lui confirme, elle avait deviné que Chloé et Lucifer formaient un couple avant le début de l'enquête.

Linda qui était au courant de la mission était passée plusieurs fois au Lux pour prendre des nouvelles de Lucifer. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des compétences de Lucifer au lit mais de la façon dont il devait gérer l'éloignement de Chloé. Elle savait qu'il était très attaché à elle. Il était en partie revenu de l'enfer pour elle. Il avait toujours parlé franchement avec Linda. Il ne lui cachait pas son désespoir d'être si loin de Chloé alors qu'il était de retour sur Terre. Il appréciait toujours ses visites. Il profitait de prendre des nouvelles de Charly et de son frère qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur dispute à son retour. Il assura à Linda qu'il parlerait à Amenadiel dès que cette mascarade serait terminée.

Dans la discussion de ce jour avec Linda, elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à une étape plus romantique avec Elisa. Dans le but de créer des liens pour avancer dans la mission. Lucifer parut convaincu et cela lui permettrai de se reposer pour une soirée.

Une fois que Linda avait quitté le Lux, il entreprit d'appeler Elisa. Il lui était difficile de mentir, même si Elisa était une femme magnifique, elle en restait pas moins une impitoyable criminelle. Lucifer en plus, était très amoureux de Chloé. Il avait de la difficulté à gérer le manque qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Chloé.

Il composa le numéro d'Elisa et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle répondit d'une voix émoustillée :

\- Eh salut toi. J'espère que tu n'appelles pas pour annuler notre rendez-vous ce soir car je suis vraiment impatiente de te voir.

Lucifer hésita avant de poursuivre :

\- Salut Elisa, je me disais qu'on pouvait modifier notre soirée en allant tout d'abord dans un bon restaurant. Pour la suite de la nuit, nous savons déjà quoi faire.

Elisa réfléchissait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Tu as raison, c'est une excellente idée. Tu passes me prendre au club à 20h ?

Lucifer souriait à l'autre bout du fil avant de lui confirmer :

\- Je serais là, je me réjouis de te voir.

Il raccrocha le téléphone avec une pointe d'appréhension. C'était une bonne idée de créer davantage d'intimité émotionnelle mais il fallait encore savoir quoi dire. Il n'y avait qu'avec Chloé qu'il arrivait vraiment à ouvrir son cœur. Une idée lui vint instantanément. Il avait qu'à faire comme si Elisa était Chloé. Tout serait plus simple. Il reconnu tout d'un coup le genre d'illuminations qui lui venaient à l'esprit dans le cadre de ses nombreuses discussions avec Linda. Cette fois il y était parvenu seul et il était vraiment fier de lui.

Il réserva une table dans un prestigieux restaurant italien de Los Angeles. Il informa ensuite Chloé du lieu et de l'heure afin qu'ils soient prêts.

Chloé avait lu le dernier message de Lucifer avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver et que Lucifer devait franchir cette étape pour avoir des informations sur Elisa. Elle pouvait à peine se rassurer suffisamment pour contenir la boule d'affolement qui gonflait en elle.

Chloé avertit Dan des plans pour ce soir. Il s'empressa de faire les requêtes nécessaire pour obtenir l'accès aux caméras du restaurant. Il était 20h et ils étaient en place dans le camion. Dan voyait bien que Chloé dépérissait de jour en jour avec cette enquête. Il s'inquiétait et décida d'en parler à Chloé.

\- Chloé, je sais que cette affaire est difficile pour toi. Tu as passé cette semaine à écouter l'homme que tu aimes s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement avec une autre à de multiples reprises. Et ce soir, ils vont passer dans la branche sentimentale. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une situation saine pour toi de m'assister dans ce camion.

Chloé était pensive et ne répondit pas, alors il continua :

\- Fais en sorte de te faire remplacer pour la suite de l'enquête. Il y a aussi beaucoup à faire au poste.

Chloé sortit de ses pensées et regarda Dan dans les yeux avant de répondre :

\- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Dan mais je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je veux être là quoi qu'il se passe.

Dan lui lança un regard désapprobateur et au moment d'ajouter un nouvel argument. Chloé le coupa brusquement dans sa lancée en déclarant :

\- Dan regarde, ils arrivent. C'est la voiture de Lucifer qui est devant le restaurant.

Les caméras avaient une excellente définition. A son grand regret, elle pouvait constater que Lucifer portait son plus beau costume. Le noir avec la chemise pourpre. Il était parfaitement coiffé. Elle parvenait presque à sentir son parfum depuis le camion. Il jeta un bref regard à la caméra de l'entrée, un frisson parcouru Chloé.

Elle regarda avec curiosité Lucifer faire le tour de sa voiture pour ouvrir galamment la portière à Elisa. Elle parvint à peine à retenir un gémissement en voyant sa tenue. Elisa portait une magnifique robe de soirée bleue qui ouvrait élégamment la vue sur son décolleté. Ses hauts talons, bleus eux aussi se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux maquillés à la perfection. Sa coiffure était digne d'une finaliste de Miss America. En la regardant en entier, Chloé se dit que cette femme aurait pu aisément gagner le concours malgré ses quarante ans. Pour ne rien arranger, elle était maintenant accrochée au bras de Lucifer qui l'amenait à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Dan était aussi stupéfait de la beauté et de la grâce de cette criminelle. Derrière ses airs, on avait de la peine à se dire qui elle était réellement. Il risqua un regard à Chloé. Sans surprise, elle était bouleversée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

* * *

Quand Lucifer était allé chercher Elisa pour le restaurant ce soir, il était resté estomaqué devant la beauté de son rendez-vous. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir avec un ton un peu provoquant :

\- Tu es magnifique, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi belle, c'est le Paradis qui t'envoie ?

Elle avait ri généreusement aux propos de Lucifer et avait ajouté :

\- Je ne crois pas non, je pourrais bien être un démon. Diable et démon ensemble, je pense que ça peut faire des étincelles.

Elle ne pouvait pas si bien dire. Lucifer rigola jaune à la remarque d'Elisa. Même le pire des démons de l'enfer n'aurait pas idée de commettre des actes aussi abominables que cette femme.

Une fois garé devant l'entrée du restaurant. Lucifer lança ses clés au voiturier. Il aperçu la caméra en dessus de lui et envoya un bref regard. Il savait que Chloé devait être entrain de les observer.

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour aller chercher Elisa. Tout en lui prenant galamment le bras, il la conduit à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Le maître d'hôtel le reconnu instantanément et ajouta :

\- M. Morningstar, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre établissement ce soir. Je vous ai réservé notre meilleure table.

Lucifer hocha la tête avec grâce et répondit :

\- Merci Guiseppe, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ici.

Comme il était coutume de le faire dans ce genre d'établissement, il tendit un billet de cent dollars au maître d'hôtel pour son pourboire. Ce dernier le remercia du regard et les conduit à leur table.

Au moment de leur entrée dans la salle du restaurant, de nombreux clients se sont retournés pour les admirer. Ils formaient une couple parfait. Deux êtres magnifiques qui marchaient gracieusement entre les tables. La salle était grande et très luxueuse. Dans un coin de la salle, une scène avec un piano remplissaient une partie de l'espace. De nombreux serveurs s'agitaient pour combler tous les désirs de la clientèle.

Le couple échangea quelques banalités pendant l'apéritif et durant la commande. Il étaient assis côtes à côtes sur une banquette moelleuse et extrêmement confortable. La vue sur la colline Hollywood était prenante. Lucifer déposait des baisers délicats sur les lèvres d'Elisa et lui caressait sensuellement la cuisse tout en passant un bras derrière son dos. Elisa se laissait porter par ses sensations délicieuses.

Ils se délectèrent d'un repas exquis accompagné du meilleur vin Italien. Elisa était une femme très cultivée et intelligente, elle pouvait parler de tous les sujets avec énormément d'aisance. C'était une femme passionnante à écouter. Si Lucifer n'avait pas su qui elle était vraiment et si il n'était pas fou amoureux de Chloé, il aurait pu largement envisager une relation avec elle. Pour le dessert, elle commanda un tiramisu avec deux fourchettes pour pimenter le côté romantique de la soirée.

Pendant que Lucifer découpait avec douceur un morceau du dessert avec une fourchette, Elisa lui déclara :

\- Lucifer, je te remercie pour cette soirée, tu as eu une excellente idée avec cette proposition. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Tu es un homme vraiment exceptionnel et je ne pense pas pouvoir me passer de toi. Ma vie aurait été terriblement fade si je ne t'avais pas connu.

Lucifer stoppa le découpage de son tiramisu pour la regarder. Il était gêné et ému par cette déclaration. Il se fit intérieurement une petite piqûre de rappel "Pense que c'est Chloé". Il répondit tout en la regardant intensément :

\- Elisa, de toute ma vie, je ne pense jamais avoir ressenti de tels sentiments pour une personne. Tu es si belle, si attentionnée et si parfaite.

Il marqua une petite pause pour préserver son effet et continua :

\- Je veux passer chaque instant de ma vie avec toi. Nos nuits sont trop inoubliables pour se permettre d'en rater une. Et tu es tellement envoutante que je pense que nous aurons largement de quoi occuper nos journées. Je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais.

Elisa le regarda intensément avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il prit ça comme une confirmation. Passer ses journées avec elle pouvait clairement lui permettre d'avancer dans sa mission qu'il ne perdait pas de vue.

* * *

Chloé avait assisté impuissante à la discussion autour du dessert avec le son et l'image. Elle savait que Lucifer allait devoir dire ce genre de choses mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait paraître si naturel et convainquant. Son regard ne trahissait qu'une totale honnêteté aux paroles qu'il adressait à Elisa. Il ne mentait pas et il pensait chaque mot. Elle était définitivement inquiète car elle n'était pas à la hauteur de cette femme qui était en tout point, extraordinaire, sauf pour son activité illégale.

Dan avait perçu le malaise grandissant de Chloé au cours de cette discussion. Il pouvait comprendre. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il avait de la peine à imaginer ce que Chloé pouvait ressentir devant la déclaration de Lucifer à Elisa, il tenta de la consoler :

\- Chloé, tout ça c'est pour de faux et tu le sais très bien. Il te l'a dit dans le camion avant de partir, il devait dire ses choses pour la mission. N'oublie pas qu'il t'aime plus que tout.

Même Dan commençait à douter de ses paroles et il ne connaissait pas la force du lien qui unissait Chloé et Lucifer.

Chloé tremblait légèrement et elle sentait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle renifla avant de répondre :

\- Je le sais Dan, je l'aime aussi plus que tout. Mais tu as vu cette femme, elle est en tout point parfaite et je suis quoi moi à côté. Une flic mère célibataire. Je ne peux pas concurrencer ça.

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre :

\- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lui Dan mais cette femme est dangereuse. J'espère juste qu'il se remettra de ses émotions pour amener la mission à son terme.

Dan lui avait doucement caressé le dos pour la consoler pendant que ses pleurs se calmaient.

Ils furent interrompu par de nouvelles paroles de Lucifer à Elisa. :

\- Elisa, ma chérie. Lucifer prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne avant de continuer :

\- Je veux te prouver mes sentiments pour toi. Il se leva et déposa un doux baiser sur sa main tout en l'invitant à rester assise.

Il se leva et discuta brièvement avec le maître d'hôtel tout en faisant des mouvements discrets en direction du piano. Guiseppe réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

C'est avec le même regard stupéfait que Chloé, Dan et Elisa regardèrent Lucifer se diriger vers la scène dans le coin de la salle. Il s'assit derrière le piano, ajusta le micro et déclara :

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolé de perturber votre dîner mais je veux profiter de cette soirée pour adresser un message à la femme qui est à mes côtés dans ma vie. Parfois les mots ne suffisent pas pour montrer tout ce que l'on ressent pour une personne.

Alors qu'il commençait quelques notes délicates au piano. Beaucoup de murmures impressionnées émanaient des clients dans la salle.

Le début de la mélodie de la chanson Ti amo d'Umberto Tozzi commençait à résonner dans la grande salle. Lucifer maîtrisait l'Italien à la perfection. La langue de l'amour. Rien de plus romantique qu'une chanson italienne dans le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville.

A la fin de la chanson, la salle était en ébullition. Tous les gens présents étaient debout, ils applaudissaient à tout rompre. Lucifer fit une petite révérence avant de retrouver Elisa. Elle se leva et l'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Ses yeux étaient humides à cause de l'émotion et elle tremblait de joie. De nombreux regards envieux étaient encore tournés vers eux.

Quand Chloé avait vu Lucifer s'approcher du piano, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus retenir la détresse qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle savait ce que Lucifer était capable de faire derrière un piano. Quand elle entendit les quelques mots prononcés par Lucifer et les premières notes de cette magnifique chanson italienne. Elle ne parvint plus à contenir ses larmes. Elle était prise de violents sanglots et Dan qui était resté là sans savoir quoi faire la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pouvoir de cet homme. Comment pouvait-il être aussi supérieur. Ce n'était pas humain pensa Dan. Il garda ses pensées pour lui pendant qu'il prenait Chloé dans ses bras tout au long de la chanson de Lucifer.

La fin de la soirée approchait et Lucifer régla l'addition. En reprenant sa voiture avec Elisa, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la suite Deluxe du Club d'Elisa pour consommer passionnément leur soirée. Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la chambre qu'Elisa s'empressa de le déshabiller avant de se jeter sur lui. Cette nuit serait inoubliable. Avant de s'endormir avec Elisa qui dormait dans ses bras, Lucifer pensait à Chloé. Il était certain qu'elle avait compris que tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait à Elisa au restaurant lui était en fait destiné. Il s'en était assuré en jouant la chanson qu'il avait joué à Chloé un soir où ils étaient ensemble. Il fallait qu'il pense à inviter Chloé dans ce restaurant quand toute cette affaire serait terminée. Il s'endormit paisiblement.

Il fallu longtemps à Chloé pour parvenir à se calmer. Elle était chanceuse que son partenaire était Dan et qu'il la connaissait si bien. Elle était maintenant presque sure qu'elle avait perdu son Lucifer. Il avait dit des choses tellement intimes et sincères à Elisa en si peu de temps. Il avait joué pour Elisa la chanson la plus romantique qui soit, la chanson qui lui avait joué quelques jours avant le début de la mission pour lui prouver son amour. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour qu'il participe à cette mission ? Elle eut besoin de nombreuses heures avant de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Gabriel était aux commandes du royaume des enfers. Il avait rapidement déchanté sur le lieu, tout n'était que tristesse et désespoir en comparaison à la Cité d'argent. Lucifer avait dû être terriblement mal de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit pour l'éternité. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il allait de temps à autre faire des vacances sur Terre. Même si le lieu ne lui plaisait pas trop, il appréciait le calme apparent, il n'était pas toujours contraint de voler à droite et à gauche pour transmettre les messages de son père. Il avait trouvé une certaine sérénité ici. Bien sur, côtoyer des démons au quotidien n'était pas pareil que les anges, mais Lucifer avait remis de l'ordre quand il était revenu la dernière fois. Ils étaient donc plutôt obéissants.

Alors qu'il parcourait le royaume à grands coups de battement d'ailes pour sa ronde journalière, il aperçu quelque chose d'étrange plus bas. Il descendit en piqué pour atterrir gracieusement dans un fin couloir entourés de piliers anthracites. Un démon était assommé par terre et une porte était ouverte. Gabriel sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il appela immédiatement les démons qu'ils considéraient comme les plus loyaux pour leur demander conseil.

Le plus vieux démon présent était là depuis le commencement, il savait tout de cet endroit. Il réfléchi un instant avant de répondre à son nouveau roi :

\- Maître, je crains que nous ayons une âme qui s'est échappée.

Gabriel avait déjà deviné cette partie là, il questionna son subalterne :

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ils sont pourtant enfermés ici pour l'éternité.

Le démon ricana aux derniers propos de l'ange et ajouta :

\- Les portes ne sont pas fermées, nous comptons sur la capacité des êtres humains à aimer se torturer éternellement avec leur culpabilité pour ne pas s'enfuir.

Gabriel était un peu hébété par la situation. Il demanda à son démon :

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? L'âme manquante doit être quelque part en enfer, il faut la retrouver tout de suite.

Le démon acquiesça brièvement tout en levant un sourcil. Il hésita avant de poursuivre d'un voix inquiète.

\- Comme le démon qui le surveillait a été assommé, nous ne pouvons pas exclure la piste que l'âme perdue puisse être sur Terre.

Il continua :

\- Il faut effectuer les recherches sur les deux plans d'existences. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de contacter Lucifer, il saura quoi faire.

Gabriel hocha la tête à titre d'approbation. Il remercia le démon puis ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola vers le Penthouse de Lucifer. Ils avaient convenu de cet endroit en cas de problème.

Gabriel arriva dans un appartement qui paraissait inoccupé depuis un certain temps. C'était l'impression que l'ambiance lui donnait. Il n'était pas revenu sur terre depuis des millénaires. Il était au courant des progrès de l'humanité en les regardant se torturer sur des sujets plus ou moins récents dans leur cellule en enfer. Il était planté au milieu de l'appartement et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il vit deux portes closes à côté du bar, il se dit qu'il devait aller vérifier si Lucifer se trouvait derrière. Il essaya en vain de les ouvrir mais n'y trouva pas de poignée. Il aperçu un petit bouton rond sur l'encadrement de la porte de gauche. Il appuya dessus, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un "ding". Il était un peu inquiet mais il pénétra dans la petite cabine. Si Lucifer avait ça dans son appartement, cela ne devait pas être si terrible.

Il étudia la minuscule pièce et aperçu plusieurs boutons à l'intérieur. Ils étaient identiques à celui qui était à l'extérieur. Il y en avait deux avec deux plaquettes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire "Lux" et "Parking". Il s'arrêta sur le premier qui signifiait lumière en latin. Comme son frère était le porteur de lumière, il savait que c'est là qu'il devait aller. LUX, la destination rêvée de tous les anges.

Les portent se fermèrent et il sentit un léger mouvement de descente. Vu le nom de sa destination, il s'attendait plutôt à monter au plus près des étoiles. Un nouveau "ding" se fit entendre en même temps que l'ouverture des portes. Gabriel qui s'attendait à arriver dans un endroit créé pour les anges s'arrêta net. Il était en haut d'un escalier qui surplombait un bar. Il aperçu un homme derrière le comptoir entrain de laver des verres avec un linge. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le guider vers son frère, il l'apostropha tout en descendant l'escalier :

\- Toi, Humain, conduis-moi à mon frère Lucifer !

Le ton de Gabriel sonnait plus de l'ordre que de la demande.

Le barman cessa son nettoyage et fixa Gabriel. Ce dernier tout droit venu des enfers portait une étrange tunique blanche, il paraissait tombé du ciel ou d'un autre monde. L'employé continuait de fixer l'étranger et ajouta :

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrés mais nous sommes fermés. Le patron est très occupé en ce moment et je ne pense pas qu'il pourra revenir ici avant un certain temps.

Gabriel était contrarié. Comment un simple humain osait-il lui parler de la sorte et lui refuser de voir son frère, il réessaya :

\- Je dois le voir pour une affaire très importante et urgente, pouvez-vous le contacter !

L'homme derrière le bar réfléchi un instant puis s'empara d'un petit boîtier rectangulaire avec plusieurs boutons numérotés dessus.

Il tendit le téléphone en lui suggérant d'appeler Maze. Elle était le bras droit de Lucifer, elle pouvait peut-être l'aider.

Gabriel prit le petit appareil entre ses mains sans savoir quoi faire avec, il questionna du regard le barman qui parut complétement exaspéré :

\- Ok on va pas y passer la semaine, je vais le faire annonça l'homme du bar, qui dois-je annoncer ?

Gabriel prit une posture supérieure, il bomba le torse et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Ange Gabriel, messager de Dieu et souverain temporaire du royaume des enfers.

Le barman ouvrit des yeux ronds, il était stupéfait par cette déclaration. Les fous ne sont donc pas tous enfermés pensa-t'il.

Quand il annonça le nom de l'invité à Maze, celle-ci lui dit qu'elle serait là dans cinq minutes et qu'il ne fallait pas que le visiteur quitte le Lux.

* * *

Lucifer et Elisa se réveillaient doucement. Ils échangèrent un délicat baiser qui ne ressemblait pas aux précédents. Il y avait de l'amour dans celui-là. Lucifer caressait amoureusement les cheveux d'Elisa et annonça :

\- Alors mon trésor, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Elisa sourit et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- J'irais bien prendre un petit déjeuner dans un petit restaurant chic pas très loin d'ici.

Lucifer approuva. Ils se levèrent du lit et s'habillèrent. Ils portaient les deux les habits de la veille, ceux de la soirée au restaurant. Ils n'avaient pas d'habits de rechange à cet endroit. Même le lendemain, ces tenues étaient toujours plus sophistiquées que le plus beau vêtement du commun des mortels.

Il décidèrent de se rendre à pied au restaurant, il y avait environ dix minutes de marche. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la rue, main dans la main comme deux amoureux, un crissement de pneus suivi d'un bruit d'accélération se fit entendre derrière eux.

* * *

Chloé retrouva Dan au camion vers 10h00. Elle devait tout d'abord s'excuser de son comportement non professionnel de la veille. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots comme une petite fille complétement paumée. Quand elle entra, Dan était déjà là, il la regardait un peu hésitant. Elle brisa la glace :

\- Salut Dan ! Quoi de neuf ? Bien dormi ?

Dan la scrutai de haut en bas. Elle avait de profonde cernes en dessous des yeux, il en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir et que c'était certainement lié à ce qu'elle avait enduré avec la mission de la veille. Il répondit :

\- Salut Chloé, oui je vais bien mais je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu abandonnes cette enquête. Je peux en parler moi-même au capitaine si tu veux. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

Chloé assimila chaque mot de Dan avec calme avant d'ajouter :

\- Je te remercie Dan de prendre aussi bien soin de moi. Hier j'ai dépassé les bornes et je m'excuse. Je veux rester sur cette affaire et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Dan pas du tout convaincu hocha la tête. Il reprit sur un ton plus professionnel.

\- Je suis arrivé il y a dix minutes pour relayer l'équipe de nuit, apparemment nos deux amoureux viennent de se réveiller.

Il avait volontairement utilisé le mot amoureux pour voir si Chloé allait tiquer. Elle n'en fit rien.

Chloé avait passé une nuit atroce à cogiter. Elle s'était convaincue que les déclarations de Lucifer à Elisa étaient sincères. Il ne mentait jamais et elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que Lucifer avait pu passer si facilement à quelqu'un d'autre en si peu de temps. Elle pourrait en discuter avec lui à un autre moment. La mission devait primer sur tout le reste.

Quand ils entendirent Elisa prononcer le nom du restaurant qu'elle avait choisi pour le dîner, Dan décida de bouger le camion pour se rapprocher un peu au cas où. Chloé avait apporté le petit déjeuner et ils mangèrent en silence tout en écoutant les deux tourtereaux parler de leur soirée pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

* * *

Lucifer fut surprit par le bruit soudain du crissement de pneus derrière eux. Il se retourna et aperçu un 4x4 noir qui fonçait droit sur eux. Lucifer dans un geste de protection se mit immédiatement devant Elisa.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres du couple et cinq hommes armés de battes et couteaux sortirent de la voiture. Ils avaient l'air de membres d'un gang. Ils étaient couverts de tatouage et n'avaient pas l'air commodes. Le conducteur avait l'air d'être le chef, d'un signe de tête de sa part, les quatre hommes entourèrent le duo.

Elisa agrippait le bras de Lucifer sous l'effet de la peur. Elle avait renoncée à prendre ses gardes du corps avec elle pour profiter d'être seule avec Lucifer. Ils étaient les deux au beau milieu d'une rue déserte et ils allaient manifestement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Lucifer entreprit de faire le premier contact, un tant soit peu moqueur comme à son habitude :

\- Bonjour Messieurs ! Quel dégaine, vous faites partie d'un nouveau boys-band ? Pour les tenues vous repasserez, vous avez trente ans de retard au minimum.

Le chef du gang ricana et s'approcha de Lucifer :

\- Tiens donc, tu veux faire le malin on dirait ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour toi mais si tu insistes nous pouvons aussi te casser les genoux.

Lucifer répondit instantanément tout à fait sérieusement mais avec son plus beau sourire:

\- Quoi me casser les genoux ? moi qui m'attendait à une belle chorégraphie.

Elisa avait reconnu les assaillants. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient partie d'un gang qui régnait sur le marché de la drogue et de la prostitution sur cette partie de la ville. Dans sa quête d'annihilation de la concurrence, elle avait fait abattre la plupart des hommes de main de ce gang et elle avait emmenée les plus belles filles dans son "Hôtel". Elle devait jouer finement, Lucifer n'était bien sur pas au courant de tout cela et il risquait gros en les provocant ainsi.

Elle prit la main de Lucifer lui murmura :

\- Mon amour, je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux de provoquer ces types, ils n'ont pas l'air très amicaux.

Lucifer jeta à coup d'œil à Elisa et répondit à voix haute pour que les cinq hommes entendent :

\- Bon les mecs, vous avez l'air bien mignons mais vous ne faites pas peur. Alors soit vous vous battez à avec moi et vous allez tous vous retrouver à l'hôpital, ou vous faites preuve du grande intelligence que les gens de votre milieu ne sont pas capables et vous partez avant que je ne vous bottes les fesses.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton suffisant. Elisa était vraiment inquiète. Cet homme était fou ou il ne se rendait pas compte du danger.

* * *

Chloé et Dan étaient garés un pâté de maison plus loin. Ils écoutaient l'échange et ils ont vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dan prit son arme et se préparait à intervenir. Chloé le retint en prenant son bras. Elle lui dit :

\- Non, Dan il ne faut pas y aller. La couverture de Lucifer va être grillée si nous intervenons.

Dan la regardait ahuri. Son homme allait se faire démonter par un gang en pleine rue et maintenant elle pensait à l'enquête.

Chloé continua :

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais Lucifer va très bien s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas, il en a vu d'autre. Sauver Elisa de cette situation pourrait bien lui ouvrir les portes de la vraie activité d'Elisa.

Dan se rassit sur son siège et ajouta :

\- Tu es complément folle Chloé, je ne te comprends pas mais je te fais confiance. Si ça tourne vraiment mal, je vais intervenir que ça te plaise ou non.

Chloé hocha la tête, ils étaient maintenant pendu à leur casque pour écouter la suite des événements.

La suite ne se fit pas attendre.

Le chef de gang se rapprocha de Lucifer et lui lança sur un ton menaçant :

\- Eh mec, je crois que tu n'as pas regardé autour de toi, nous sommes cinq et tu es tout seul, c'est nous qui allons te botter tes petites fesses. Et quand on aura fini avec toi, on s'occupera de la dame.

Il adressa un sourire mauvais à Elisa. D'un signe de tête il donna l'ordre à ses hommes d'attaquer.

Malheureusement pour les membres du gang, le combat n'allait pas être loyal.

Le premier homme s'attaqua à Lucifer en lui fonçant dessus tout en brandissant une batte de baseball en bois. Lucifer l'arrêta net dans son mouvement avec un violent coup de poing. Avec son autre main, il attrapa la batte dans sa main. D'un coup de pied, il éjecta l'homme contre le mur à quelques mètres de là. Il saisit la batte avec un main à chaque extrémité et avec un coup sec avec son genoux, la batte se brisa en deux comme un simple brindille.

Les quatre hommes échangeaient des regards inquiets. Elisa était figée sur place et fascinée d'admiration par la force de son homme.

Un autre homme tenta sa chance avec un couteau. Lucifer lui attrapa rapidement la main qui tenait le couteau et lui brisa le poignet d'un mouvement sec. Alors que l'homme tenait son poignet meurtri dans sa main valide, il leva les yeux vers Lucifer. Lucifer lui sourit poliment et lui assena un violent coup de boule. L'homme tomba au sol inconscient.

Lucifer dans sa classe naturelle réajustait ses boutons de manchettes dans un mouvement délicat. Les trois hommes hésitaient à poursuivre l'attaque. Leurs yeux allaient de leurs compagnons assommés au sol à Lucifer qui n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

Lucifer les regardait avec un sourire triomphant et les nargua :

\- Alors les mecs, vu la menace, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas encore mal aux fesses.

Il s'approcha du chef qui n'avait pas osé bougé. Il le saisit violemment par la gorge et l'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Le pauvre homme ne touchait plus le sol et commençait à suffoquer.

Les deux autres reculèrent doucement en direction de la voiture.

Lucifer qui tenait toujours l'homme à bout de bras le questionna :

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et ce que vous faites ici ?

L'homme entre deux respirations parvint à peine à articuler :

\- Demandez à votre copine, nous ne sommes pas les méchants ici. Elle a pris notre territoire et enlevé les plus belles filles de notre gang pour son trafic personnel.

Suite à cette révélation, Lucifer le lâcha l'homme qui s'écrasa bruyamment par terre tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Lucifer s'agenouilla à son niveau et le menaça :

\- Je vous conseille à toi et à tes amis de ne plus croiser ma route car je ne pourrais pas être aussi délicat la prochaine fois.

L'homme fit plusieurs hochements de tête tout en se tenant la gorge. Il se leva et couru dans la voiture où les deux autres attendaient déjà, la voiture démarra en trombe et s'éloigna dans la rue.

Elisa sauta dans les bras de Lucifer et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lucifer la repoussa délicatement et lui dit :

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer de quoi cet homme parlait ?

Elisa encore tremblante hocha la tête, ils reprirent la direction du club en silence. Le restaurant allait devoir attendre.

* * *

Dan et Chloé avaient assisté à la scène à distance sans intervenir. Rien qu'avec le son, ils avaient constaté que les agresseurs ne le sont pas restés longtemps avant de passer au statut de victimes. Dan avait déjà remarqué que Lucifer avait beaucoup de force mais pas à ce point. Il était stupéfait. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement bizarre avec cet homme. Chloé devait être au courant pour lui demander de ne pas intervenir. Elle se contenta de lui dire fièrement :

\- Tu vois Dan, aucun problème pour lui et maintenant Elisa va tout lui déballer.

Chloé avait eu peur qu'elle soit trop proche de Lucifer et qu'il soit vulnérable. Vu la tournure des événement, la distance paraissait satisfaisante. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer que Lucifer se battait ainsi.

Dan était déjà entrain de demander au service de la circulation la vidéo de l'altercation. Il voulait voir le déroulement de la bataille et surtout, l'échange entre Lucifer et le dealer qui était une preuve importante pour l'enquête.


	12. Chapter 12

Maze était arrivée rapidement au Lux suite à l'appel du barman. Si Gabriel était ici, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. En plus, Lucifer lui avait écrit la veille pour lui dire que sa mission avançait bien et qu'il serait maintenant en permanence avec Elisa. Il ne devait donc pas être dérangé.

Quand elle aperçu Gabriel au bar, elle s'approcha de lui. Il sentait bon l'enfer, cette odeur lui manquait parfois. Elle ne fut pas trop discrète car l'ange la coupa brusquement :

\- Que fais-tu ici et qui es-tu ? De quel droit ose-tu me renifler ?

Maze reprit son sérieux et regarda Gabriel. Il était un ange très séduisant mais comme tous ses frères et sœurs, totalement imbu de sa personne.

Après l'avoir scruté elle répondit d'une voix sèche :

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis le bras de droit de Lucifer sur Terre comme je l'étais en enfer.

Gabriel parut soulagé de tomber sur quelqu'un qui avait l'air au courant. Pour plus de discrétion, ils remontèrent à l'appartement de Lucifer. Gabriel lui exposa l'incident qui s'était déroulé en enfer. Maze réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Très bien, tu as bien fait de venir, nous allons essayer de gérer cela nous même. Lucifer est occupé avec une histoire terrestre et il faut le déranger qu'en dernier recours. Je vais appeler Amenadiel pour qu'il se joigne à nous.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'ange et il dit, ravi :

\- Amenadiel, il est ici ? Super, je me réjouis de le revoir, il n'est pas resté longtemps la dernière fois qu'il est revenu. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer au Paradis.

C'était plutôt paradoxal pour un ange s'était dit Gabriel, mais il n'avait pas été surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que lui-même hésitait à partir avant de le faire vraiment.

Amenadiel atterrit sur le balcon quelques secondes après l'appel de Maze.

Il s'approcha du démon et de l'Ange déjà présent. Il adresse un bref signe de tête à Maze et il regarda son frère :

\- Salut Gabriel, je suis content de te voir même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances.

Gabriel hocha la tête en retour. Les deux frères restèrent plantés là sans rien dire. Maze était exaspérée, ces anges étaient vraiment des carpettes dépourvues de toute initiative. Seul Lucifer sortait du lot. Elle savait également ce que lui avait coûté son inspiration. Elle prit le contrôle des événements :

\- Nous allons essayer de gérer ça sans l'aide de Lucifer pour le moment. Voilà ce que je propose.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

\- Pour ma part, je vais retourner en enfer avec Gabriel pour situer la gravité de la situation. De ton côté Amenadiel, voici le nom de l'âme qui s'est échappée de l'enfer. Il est décédé dans un pénitencier en Arizona il y a qu'une petite dizaine d'années. Essaye de trouver des informations sur sa vie de mortel et où il pourrait aller s'il était sur Terre.

Maze lui tendit un bout de papier où le nom de "Douglas Romano" était inscrit. Elle continua :

\- Si je ne suis pas revenue dans trois jours, tu passes me prendre enfer. Et surtout, pas un mot à Chloé de cette histoire.

Amenadiel fit la moue à cette dernière remarque. Il n'avait pas été capable de rendre visite à son frère en enfer et il allait peut-être faire le déplacement pour Maze. Si Lucifer apprenait ça il le tuerait.

Le trio se mit d'accord sur les derniers détails. Une fois au point, ils se dirent au revoir. Maze se dirigea avec Gabriel sur le balcon. Il prit Maze dans ses bras, ouvrit ses grandes ailes et décolla pour l'enfer.

Amenadiel les avait regardé partir, il ne devait pas perdre du temps. Il prit la direction du poste de police. Il allait demander de l'aide à Dan.

* * *

Lucifer et Elisa étaient retournés au Club d'Elisa après l'altercation.

Avec l'instance de Lucifer elle était passée à table et avait raconté la vérité à Lucifer. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie dans la rue. Il méritait de savoir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait monté un réseau mondial pour le commerce de filles. Des hommes à elle étaient postés dans les pays pauvres et avaient comme tâche de trouver les plus belles filles dans les villages. Un prix était proposé à la famille et si elle refusait, la fille était enlevée durant la nuit. C'est en arrivant à Los Angeles qu'elle avait perçu toutes les possibilités qu'offraient cette ville. Le nombre de jolies jeunes filles, loin de chez elles en quête d'une vie de star était tout à fait démesuré dans cette citée. Dans la discussion, elle a brièvement évoqué un lieu de passage pour toutes les filles qui se situait à Los Angeles, près des quais.

Lucifer était resté à l'écouter, il devait non seulement ne pas paraître dégouté mais intéressé par son commerce. Il était à bout touchant qu'elle le conduise dans son repaire. Alors il essayait de paraître de son côté :

\- Tu sais, je te comprends, c'est de l'argent facile quand on voit ce qu'un homme est prêt à débourser pour une jolie fille.

Il déglutit avant de continuer :

\- Même moi avec mon club, j'ai des fois du mal à trouver toutes les filles dont j'ai besoin. Vu le nombre de Club que tu possèdes en ville, je peux comprendre que tu as mis en place ton propre réseau.

Elisa parut satisfaite de ces paroles. Elle se sentait rassurée, il était au courant de ses affaires et il l'acceptait quand même. Elle était définitivement amoureuse cette fois.

Lucifer n'avait pour le moment pas eu beaucoup de problème à gérer cette mission. Il l'avait l'habitude des plaisirs charnels et la compagnie d'Elisa n'était pas complétement désagréable. En revanche, la dernière discussion avec Elisa lui avait parut insurmontable, il avait gardé son sang froid tout le long de la conversation mais il était profondément dégouté par cette femme. Elle parlait de son commerce comme si elle gérait un magasin de prêt à porter tout à fait standard.

Il ne devait pas défaillir maintenant, il était proche d'avoir des informations sur "l'Hôtel".

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Elisa avait commencé à l'embrasser suggestivement en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Lucifer avait bien compris où elle voulait en venir. Il fallait qu'il change rapidement d'état d'esprit s'il voulait assurer avec Elisa. Si il n'était pas au top de ses capacités, Elisa allait le remarquer et elle aurait des soupçons sur lui vu leur dernière discussion.

Il avait aussi remarqué une certaine méfiance de la part des hommes de main d'Elisa à son égard. Ils ne devaient pas être très sereins que leur patronne balance tout son trafic à une homme qu'elle connaît que depuis deux semaines. Elle leur avaient relatés comment Lucifer avait mis au tapis sans aucune difficulté les hommes de mains du gang ennemi. Cette dernière information tenait les hommes d'Elisa à distance de Lucifer.

Chloé manquait beaucoup à Lucifer, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils avaient échangés quelques messages la première semaine mais maintenant qu'il était toujours avec Elisa, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il savait aussi qu'elle était pas loin, elle écoutait tout ce qu'il disait et elle le suivait partout avec le camion de la police.

* * *

Chloé et Dan avaient tout suivi de la discussion entre Lucifer et Elisa.

Chloé qui connaissait Lucifer par cœur avait senti qu'il était un peu hésitant dans les réponses qu'il donnait à Elisa. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ce devait être difficile pour lui d'écouter sans pouvoir intervenir. En tout cas, pour le moment. Elle était aussi rassurée de voir que Lucifer n'avait jamais perdu la mission des yeux. Elle avait peut-être un peu exagérée en pensant que Lucifer était tombé sous le charme d'Elisa. La possibilité que tout n'était pas perdu commençait à s'installer en elle.

Quand ils entendirent que Lucifer et Elisa repassaient dans la suite, ils décidèrent de couper le son. Dan ne s'était pas donné la peine de compter le nombre de leurs fornications. Le chiffre aurait été affolant sur une si courte durée.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloé et Dan étaient retournés au poste pour quelques heures. La bande de la vidéosurveillance de la bataille dans la ruelle avait été retrouvée. Ils étaient ébahis par la force et la puissance de Lucifer quand il brisa la batte en deux. Chloé sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps devant le style sexy de Lucifer en pleine bataille. Il prenait même le temps de réajuster ses boutons de manchettes entre deux coups de poing.

Ils étaient assis devant le bureau de Chloé. Tout le poste avait vu la vidéo de la bagarre. Les agents étaient tous très impressionnés par les multiples capacités de Lucifer. Alors que Chloé et Dan discutaient ensemble, Amenadiel s'approcha du bureau. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux ex.

\- Hey, lui lança Chloé, si tu cherches Lucifer, il n'est pas là.

\- Non en fait, je voulais parler d'un truc avec Dan. Un conseil d'homme pour une situation un peu délicate avec Linda.

Dan hocha la tête et se leva.

Chloé sourit à cette demande. Quelle était le genre de situation qu'un ange ne pouvait pas gérer. Elle avait quand même vite fait le constat qu'Amenadiel était très réfléchi mais très peu actif par rapport à son Lucifer. Elle se décida d'aller voir si Ella avait du nouveau pendant que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers une salle où ils pouvaient parler sans être dérangés.

Quand Dan eut fini de fermer la porte du bureau d'un collègue absent, il dit :

\- Écoute Amenadiel, tu sais que je suis toujours disposé à t'aider mais comme tu dois le savoir, nous sommes sur une grosse affaire avec ton frère sous couverture. Si ton problème de couple pouvait attendre une semaine ou deux, ça m'arrangerait.

Amenadiel approuva et répondit :

\- En fait, il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un problème avec Linda, mais comme je ne voulais pas que Chloé soit au courant de notre discussion, j'ai donné cette excuse.

Dan parut tout de suite plus intéressé et invita Amenadiel à continuer sa demande.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur un homme décédé il y a dix ans. Douglas Romano.

Il tendit un papier sur lequel le nom était inscrit avec une délicate écriture manuscrite.

Dan prit le papier dans ses mains et ricana avant d'ajouter :

\- Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas une minute à moi et tu viens me demander d'effectuer des recherches sur un mec décédé il y a dix ans ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît surprenant mais j'ai besoin de savoir où cet homme irait s'il était encore en vie, compléta Amenadiel.

Cette fois Dan s'esclaffa, il pensa tout d'un coup à quelque chose et reprit son sérieux avant de chuchoter en direction d'Amenadiel :

\- J'ai compris ce qu'il se passe... cet homme s'est échappé de l'enfer, c'est ça hein ?

Amenadial était soulagé, Dan avait compris, tout allait être plus simple maintenant, il demanda :

\- Oui c'est exactement ça, c'est important, cette personne est dangereuse, tu vas m'aider alors ?

Amenadiel était serein et impatient de la confirmation de Dan.

Dan avait réussi à rester sérieux jusqu'au dernier mot d'Amenadiel mais il ne pouvait plus se contenir et éclata de rire. Il avait de la peine à reprendre son souffle.

Encore avec le sourire aux lèvres, il lança à Amenadiel :

\- Ton frère et toi êtes des sacrés numéros quand même avec vos histoires d'enfer et de paradis. Vous êtes à fond dans le rôle.

Amenadiel était déçu et blessé par la réaction de Dan. Il savait que tout cela paraissait un peu invraisemblable mais quand même.

Dan eut pitié d'Amenadiel :

\- Bon ok d'accord, je vais demander à mes hommes qu'ils fassent des recherches.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Dan, je t'en devrais une.

Dan hésita un instant avant de demander :

\- J'ai une question concernant Lucifer. Depuis qu'il est mission avec cette Elisa, Chloé à peur qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle et moi je suis inquiet pour Chloé. Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. Tu crois que c'est possible de la part de ton frère ?

Amenadiel réfléchit avant de répondre :

\- Lucifer a traversé des épreuves très pénibles pour protéger Chloé ces dernières années. Dès qu'il a eu l'occasion de revenir auprès d'elle, il a accouru. Son amour pour elle est plus fort que tout au monde. Aucune autre femme ne pourra concurrencer ça.

Dan était soulagé et remercia Amenadiel, il s'engagea à l'avertir dès qu'il aurait du nouveau pour sa demande un peu particulière.

* * *

Lucifer et Elisa étaient les deux assis derrière le bar du Paradise Dream's Club. Lucifer était juste passé au Lux pour chercher quelques affaires, il vivait maintenant dans l'appartement situé au-dessus du club avec Elisa.

Alors qu'ils se câlinaient amoureusement, Tony, l'homme de main d'Elisa et numéro deux du réseau se racla la gorge pour les interrompre.

Elisa soupira, elle cessa ses caresses à Lucifer et regarda Tony avec un beaucoup d'exaspération :

\- Oui Tony, que veux-tu ?

Tony regarda Lucifer puis Elisa avant de dire :

\- Je crois qu'il serait mieux d'en parler en privé.

Lucifer soupira avant d'ajouter en regardant Elisa avec des yeux de chien battu :

\- Avec ce que nous vivons tous les deux Elisa, je pensais être digne d'entendre ce qu'il se passe. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Elisa hésitait, elle regarda un moment Lucifer qui paraissait sincère avant d'ajouter :

\- Il a raison Tony, tu peux parler sans craintes devant lui.

Tony eut l'air excédé, la présence de Lucifer ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cet homme venait de revenir en ville après quelques mois d'absence. C'était étrange. En plus il avait une emprise très importante sur Elisa. Il n'avait jamais vu sa patronne aussi attachée à un homme.

Il devait toutefois obéir à Elisa alors il continua :

\- Une fille est décédée d'une overdose la nuit dernière à l'Hôtel, ça va nous poser un problème d'approvisionnement pour ce club. Elle devait commencer demain comme danseuse.

Elisa parut très ennuyée par la nouvelle de cette fille manquante. Bien entendu ce n'était pas sa mort qu'il la chagrinait mais la carence de personnel à venir.

Elle ajouta :

\- C'est embêtant surtout que notre prochaine chasse n'est que la semaine prochaine et les filles que nous avons ne sont pas encore prêtes pour travailler.

La chasse signifiait les enlèvements successifs de plusieurs filles en ville. Tout est très organisé et précis. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avancer comme ça.

Lucifer les coupa dans leur réflexion :

\- En fin de compte, je peux peut-être vous aider, je peux vous envoyer une des filles du Lux.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution, Elisa réfléchit et accepta :

\- C'est parfait, je te remercie. Quand est-elle disponible ?

Lucifer ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, Maze savait qu'elle devait se tenir à sa disposition pour cette affaire.

\- Elle viendra vous faire une démonstration dès demain. 14h00 c'est bon pour toi ?

Elisa était sur un petit nuage elle lui susurra :

\- Oh mon amour, tu es merveilleux, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Lucifer la regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement tout en la soulèvement délicatement contre lui. Il commença à lui caresser délicatement le bas du dos tout en descendant langoureusement ses mains sur les fesses d'Elisa.

Tony soupira bruyamment :

\- Et c'est reparti ! C'est pas possible d'être accro à ce point là !

Tony tourna les talons et quitta la salle du bar.

Lucifer prit Elisa dans les bras et l'emmena dans la suite pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Chloé et Dan avaient bien entendu suivi la discussion via l'émetteur de Lucifer. Chloé avait compris le message. Il avait bien insisté sur le fait que Maze était la mieux placée pour gérer ce type de mission. Chloé avertit Dan du plan, il n'était pas surpris du choix de la candidate. Maze serait parfaite.

Chloé pris son téléphone et se hâta d'appeler Maze pour l'avertir que Lucifer avait besoin d'elle demain. Elle arriva sur la messagerie.

Durant toute la matinée, elle n'a pas cessé d'essayer de l'appeler depuis le poste. Dan lui lançait des regards inquiets de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle décida d'appeler Amenadiel pour lui demander si il avait des nouvelles.

Il répondit au bout de deux sonneries :

\- Oui Chloé, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- J'essaye de joindre Maze, j'ai besoin d'elle pour la mission de Lucifer.

Amenadiel soupira à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Je suis désolée Chloé, Elle a du s'absenter quelques jours pour une affaire extrêmement urgente.

\- Quoi ! hurla Chloé. Elle devait se tenir à ma disposition. Que peux-t'elle avoir à faire de plus important que ça.

Chloé était excédée en plus Amenadiel prenait du temps à répondre. Il devait lui dire, il n'avait pas le choix :

\- Gabriel a eu un petit incident et Maze est allée avec lui sur place pour l'aider à le résoudre. Je dois aller la chercher que dans quelques jours.

Chloé réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un problème avec Gabriel voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème en enfer. Elle voulait s'en assurer :

\- Quoi tu veux dire qu'elle est retournée, en enfer ?

\- Oui ! répondit Amenadiel, je suis désolée Chloé.

Il raccrocha.

Dan était resté silencieux pendant l'échange. Quand Chloé posa le téléphone sur son bureau il lui demanda :

\- Non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu joues leur jeu d'enfer et de paradis ? Non mais Chloé franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?

Chloé était restée silencieuse et ignora la remarque de Dan. L'opportunité qui se présentait à eux était certainement la seule qu'ils n'auraient jamais, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rater cette occasion. Elle déclara à Dan :

\- Maze était la seule qui était parfaitement au courant de la mission, nous devons trouver une solution pour demain.

Dan et Chloé étaient dans leurs pensées. L'affaire était délicate et envoyer un agent qui ne connaissait pas l'affaire était risqué.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Chloé déclara :

\- Je vais le faire, je vais prendre la place de Maze.

Dan failli tomber de sa chaise avec l'annonce de Chloé, il s'empressa de la décourager :

\- Non Chloé, tu as perdu la tête, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce risque. C'est trop dangereux, pense à Trixie.

Chloé le regarda et lui lança sèchement :

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais Dan je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Nous n'aurons certainement pas d'autres occasions.

Dan tenta sa dernière carte :

\- Tu t'es engagée auprès de Lucifer et moi aussi. Tu es au courant qu'il sera fou de rage s'il voit que tu te mets en danger ? Si il doit intervenir, il va griller sa couverture.

Chloé écoutait attentivement mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je sais tout ça Dan, je réglerai mes problèmes avec lui plus tard. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Ma décision est prise et je vais voir la capitaine maintenant.

Dan était très soucieux. Chloé était une excellente détective mais de là à faire une mission sous couverture dans un club de Strip-tease, c'était autre chose.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand Chloé arriva le lendemain matin au poste, Dan a une nouvelle fois essayé de lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle abandonne cette idée de mission totalement absurde. Chloé a catégoriquement refusé. De toute façon, elle avait déjà informé la capitaine de sa décision.

Chloé avait rendez-vous avec le Dr Stevenson à 8h00 pour se faire poser le même implant que Lucifer. Le GPS et micro pouvaient tous les deux être cruciaux pour ce type d'infiltration.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et longea le long couloir qui la menait à la petite salle où elle avait accompagné Lucifer il y de ça quelques semaines.

Dan avait regardé Chloé se diriger vers l'ascenseur avec inquiétude. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un officier en uniforme :

\- Salut Dan, j'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé pour Douglas Romano.

Dan sortit de la torpeur et le salua d'un hochement de tête, il l'invita à poursuivre :

\- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- C'est homme est décédé il y a 10 au pénitencier de l'Etat d'Arizona. Il était condamné à perpétuité et il est mort de vieillesse. Rien de spécial donc. Sa dernière adresse connue au dossier était une petite maison pas très loin de San Francisco. Je te laisse le dossier. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose.

\- Merci pour ton travail c'est sympa.

Dan feuilletait le dossier pendant qu'il composait le numéro d'Amenadiel. Celui-ci répondit rapidement :

\- Eh salut Dan, quoi de neuf ?

\- J'ai les informations que tu voulais sur ton mec qui s'est échappé de l'enfer.

Dan prononça avec sarcasme la fin de sa phrase. Amenadiel l'avait entendu car il répondit :

\- Je sais que tout ça te paraît étrange mais je t'assure que c'est très important.

Dan donna toutes les informations à Amenadiel sur Douglas Romano avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Quand Chloé entra dans la salle, les mêmes instruments que ceux prévus pour Lucifer étaient posés sur le chariot. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse. Elle fut interrompue par le médecin :

\- Bonjour Détective. Il paraît que c'est votre tour aujourd'hui.

Le docteur ajouta d'une voix rassurante :

\- Installez-vous sur le fauteuil. Vous connaissez la procédure et vous avez pu constater qu'elle est totalement indolore. Votre équipier n'a même pas bronché.

Tout en s'installant, Chloé pensait à Lucifer. Il savait parfaitement maîtriser la douleur, pas étonnant vu ce qu'il avait traversé durant sa longue vie, il avait dû en voir d'autre que cette petite opération.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par l'aiguille de la seringue qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau avec une légère pression. Pendant que le médecin attendait que l'anesthésie fasse son effet, il regardait attentivement le cou de Chloé et paraissait ennuyé.

Chloé lui demanda :

\- Il y a un problème docteur ?

Le médecin hésita et répondit :

\- Votre morphologie est très mince, ainsi que celle de votre cou. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que l'émetteur soit le plus discret possible mais si vous faites des mouvements brusques, il est possible que sa forme soit à peine visible à travers votre peau.

Pendant qu'il commençait à inciser, Chloé se détendait, le médecin avait raison, elle ne sentait rien du tout. Elle était par contre inquiète pour l'émetteur, c'était évident qu'elle allait devoir se trémousser pour assurer son rôle de danseuse dans un club de strip-tease.

Le médecin était maintenant entrain de recoudre la plaie. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il testa la micro-puce avec différents appareils comme il l'avait fait avec Lucifer. Il déclara :

\- C'est bon pour moi, vous êtes libre d'y aller. Vous pouvez retirer les fils à midi.

Chloé hocha la tête et quitta la salle en saluant le médecin.

* * *

Il était 13h00. Alors que Chloé se préparait pour sa mission, Dan tenta de l'en dissuader une dernière fois. Elle refusa de l'écouter, elle était déterminée à mener cette enquête à son terme. Elle avait passé la fin de sa matinée à regarder des vidéos de danseuses de cabaret pour apprendre deux ou trois mouvements. Quand elle quitta son appartement, elle avait serré sa fille plus fort que d'habitude et lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises à quel point elle l'aimait. Trixie avait parue troublée mais ne s'était pas posée trop de questions. Comme sa fille devait passer les prochains jours avec Dan, elle n'allait peut-être pas remarquer son absence.

Il était 13h50. Elisa et Lucifer étaient assis ensemble dans un canapé du Club et s'embrassaient vigoureusement. Lucifer était impatient de voir un visage familier. En plus, il savait que Maze allait parfaitement maîtriser la situation, il se dit même que ça allait devenir amusant. Lucifer et Maze étaient indestructibles ensemble quand Chloé n'était pas dans les parages.

Alors que les deux amants étaient presque sur le point de passer à l'étape suivante, Tony se racla la gorge et annonça suffisamment fort pour faire cesser les activités des deux tourtereaux :

\- Eh les amoureux, Jane est arrivée, je peux la faire entrer ?

Elisa hocha la tête tout en restant collée à Lucifer. Il passa son bras sur son épaule pour être plus confortable.

Lucifer ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maze avait ressenti le besoin de changer de prénom. En plus, quelle idée de prendre le deuxième prénom de Chloé. C'était étrange.

Alors que Lucifer était entrain de penser à Chloé, le rideau de la scène s'ouvrit et la musique commença. Une femme blanche et blonde, qui portait une tenue aguichante fit son apparition et commença à danser. Lucifer la regardait pensivement alors qu'il avait encore son esprit focalisé sur Chloé, il y avait une légère ressemblance avec la fille devant lui. D'un seul coup, il sortit de ses pensées. La fille n'était pas Maze et c'est pas qu'elle ressemblait à Chloé, c'était Chloé ! Le cœur de Lucifer fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une angoisse soudaine mais profonde s'installa en lui.

Chloé essayait de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elle se trémoussait et faisait quelques mouvements suggestifs en rythme avec la musique. Elle avait bien sur repéré Lucifer mais elle ne s'était pas risqué à le regarder. Elle devait rester concentrée sur sa prestation.

Lucifer était estomaqué, même si Chloé se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Où était passée Maze ?

Elisa appréciait ce qu'elle voyait même si elle était plus intéressée par le physique de Chloé que par sa performance sur le podium. Elle fit signe à Tony de baisser la musique. Une fois que la musique n'était plus qu'un léger bruit de fond, elle s'adressa à Chloé :

\- Très bien Jane, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

Chloé vint se planter devant elle et Lucifer. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas encore réussi à lever les yeux sur elle. Elisa avait remarqué son embarras et tout en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux elle lui demanda :

\- Alors mon amour, tu gardes de jolis trésors dans ton club mais tu parais troublé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lucifer risqua un regard sur Chloé, son corps était magnifique et elle était très sexy dans cette tenue. Il était toutefois mal à l'aise de la voir dans cette situation. Percevant qu'Elisa attendait une réaction de sa part. Il prit son air de patron du Lux et demanda sérieusement :

\- Salut Jane, je suis un peu surpris de te voir ici, j'avais demandé à Maze de venir.

Chloé était très nerveuse et elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Pour ne rien arranger, elle ne s'était pas doutée que ça serait si difficile de regarder Lucifer et d'être à nouveau si proche de lui. Surtout pendant qu'une autre femme le caressait amoureusement sous ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de répondre :

\- Je suis désolée M. Morningstar, mais Maze a du s'absenter pour une affaire urgente. J'ai donc proposé de la remplacer. J'espère que ça vous convient ?

Lucifer réfléchit un instant, Maze ne se serait jamais éclipsée dans une situation pareille. Il devait y avoir un problème et il pensa tout de suite à Gabriel. Il y avait un problème en enfer mais il ne pouvait pas s'absenter maintenant, il devait veiller sur Chloé.

Devant le silence de Lucifer, Elisa lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Lucifer sortit instantanément de sa torpeur et s'empressa de confirmer :

\- Non ma chérie, tu seras parfaite, c'est juste que je sais que ma plus belle danseuse ne sera pas dans mon club ces prochains jours. C'est embêtant pour les affaires.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer mais il fut coupé par Elisa qui lui susurra à son oreille :

\- Mon amour, je te revaudrais ça, je trouverais un moyen de te remercier de m'avoir prêté ta danseuse.

Elle se pencha doucement pour approcher sa bouche de celle de Lucifer et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui rendit son baiser avec conviction.

Chloé tenta de paraître naturelle mais elle était profondément troublée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait vu dans le regard de Lucifer qu'il était vraiment inquiet de la voir ici. Il était donc encore attaché à elle, mais ce baiser paraissait tellement authentique. Chloé était aussi surprise de la capacité d'improvisation de Lucifer. Il gérait élégamment la situation en trouvant exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Son assurance le rendait parfaitement crédible, et tout aussi irrésistible. Elle comprenait qu'Elisa n'avait pas pu lui résister longtemps.

Tout d'un coup, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Chloé qui n'avait pas bougé, il s'agissait de Tony, l'homme de main d'Elisa. Quand Chloé se retourna pour le regarder il lui annonça :

\- Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de Mme Thompson en disant que tu es engagée. Comme elle a toujours la langue fourrée dans la bouche de cet homme, je dois faire preuve de beaucoup de bon sens pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut.

Il avait été particulièrement insistant sur la fin de sa phrase en haussant le ton. Il regarda à nouveau Chloé :

\- Très bien Jane, tu commences ton service dans une heure. Tu peux aller te rafraichir dans les loges. Je t'informe que tu dois être prête à tout pour un satisfaire un client, quoi qu'il te demande. A condition qu'il paye suffisamment bien sûr.

Lucifer qui avait écouté toute la discussion repoussa délicatement Elisa et déclara :

\- Euh vous vouliez une danseuse il me semble. Vous n'avez jamais parlé qu'elle devait satisfaire des clients d'une autre manière qu'en dansant.

Lucifer était anxieux, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette mascarade aller plus loin et risquer qu'il arrive quelque chose à Chloé. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour mettre fin à cet entretien.

Chloé avait senti l'inquiétude de Lucifer. Elle était angoissée car elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'on lui demanderait de telles choses, bien que peu surprenantes vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle devait quand même assumer sa mission et se dépêcha d'ajouter avant l'intervention de Lucifer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez M. Morningstar, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes.

Elle tenta un sourire rassurant à Lucifer. Il lui rendit mais l'inquiétude était toujours lisible sur son visage.

Chloé se dirigeait vers les loges que lui avait indiqué Tony. Lucifer voulait la suivre mais Elisa avait d'autres projets, elle avait déjà commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, sensuellement. Elisa se leva et tira la main de Lucifer pour l'amener une fois de plus dans la suite.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan avait assisté à toute la scène des retrouvailles entre Chloé et Lucifer. Il avait été rassuré de constater que Lucifer paraissait un peu inquiet. Amenadiel avait dit vrai, il tenait encore beaucoup à Chloé pour que cela se ressente. Dan avait peur de la suite pour Chloé, c'était une belle femme et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un client serait intéressé par elle au-delà d'une simple danse solo.

Il avait pris son poste dans le camion. Suite au départ de Chloé, c'était Marc qui l'assistait. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années et ils se faisaient confiance. Marc lança la discussion :

\- Eh bien Dan, en tout cas ton ex s'est trouvée un sacré partenaire avec ce Lucifer, entre ses prouesses au lit et la puissance de son coup de poing, il est très impressionnant.

Dan sourit, un peu vexé tout de même par tous ces compliments à l'adresse de Lucifer. En plus, il était le seul au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Chloé et Lucifer. Il répondit en ricanant :

\- Ouais c'est vrai, ça doit être le propre du diable.

Les deux rigolèrent grossièrement à cette blague avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Chloé allait faire son entrée.

Elle était prévue de 16h00 à 04h00 du matin et était autorisée à faire deux pauses de 15 minutes. C'était proche de l'esclavage, pas étonnant qu'Elisa utilisait des filles contre leur volonté. Personne ne ferait un tel horaire volontairement dans ce métier.

Au grand désarroi d'Elisa, Lucifer n'avait pas voulu sortir au restaurant ce soir là. Il voulait rester au club. Elisa avait bien remarqué qu'il était un peu différent depuis que cette danseuse était arrivée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors elle lui demanda pendant qu'ils étaient les deux postés au bar :

\- Dis-moi mon chéri, je ne te sens pas dans ton assiette depuis que la fille de ton club a débarqué. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Lucifer était nerveux avec cette question, il avait perdu un peu de sa concentration et Elisa l'avait remarqué. Autant difficile que ça l'était, il devait garder sa couverture à tout prix. Il lui expliqua :

\- C'est juste que Jane ne fait que danser dans mon Club, je suis juste inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur pour toi.

Il fut convainquant car Elisa s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, c'est juste pour quelques soirées de toute façon. Tu me rends déjà un grand service. Quoi que tu fasses, ça sera toujours parfait car je t'aime Lucifer.

Lucifer parut soulagé et sourit amoureusement à Elisa avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

La fin de journée approchait et le club se remplissait progressivement. Plusieurs hommes attendaient déjà le show.

Sur une musique de cabaret, Chloé fit son entrée sur scène avec une autre fille. Elles portaient la même tenue, une petit robe blanche à frange avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle commencèrent à danser sur la scène et s'avançaient sur le podium qui longeait toute la pièce tout en se trémoussant.

Lucifer n'osait pas regarder Chloé, cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le problème des gens avec les filles qui faisaient ce métier. C'est en sentant le malaise qui grandissait en lui en regardant Chloé qu'il commençait à comprendre. C'était absolument dérangeant de voir la femme que l'on aime se faire regarder de la sorte. Plusieurs clients très intéressés s'étaient déjà approchés du podium. Au grand dam de Lucifer, ils avaient l'air plus intéressés par Chloé que par l'autre fille.

Chloé essayait de garder son calme et de paraître naturelle. Elle était intimidée et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir. Elle ne devait pas sortir de son rôle. Même si elle ne le regardait pas, la présence de Lucifer la calmait. Il était là et elle était sûre qu'il veillait sur elle.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtu d'un costard s'était avancé près du podium, il avait l'air fasciné par Chloé. Elle hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre fille qui dansait. Cette dernière lui fit un bref mouvement des yeux pour qu'elle s'approche et qu'elle se baisse à la hauteur du client. Chloé était maintenant à son niveau et l'homme sortit une liasse de billets qu'il fourra dans son décolleté.

Quand Chloé fut encore plus proche de l'homme, celui-ci leva brusquement les bras et saisit Chloé par les hanches. Il la souleva avec force pour la poser sans ménagement devant lui au pied du podium. Il la toisait de haut en bas, satisfait de sa prise.

Lucifer avait assisté à la scène et il sentait la colère grandir en lui. Pour qui cet homme se prenait-il ? Il avait été brusque quand il avait saisi Chloé. De la façon dont il bavait devant elle, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de la regarder danser. Lucifer était maintenant inquiet, il ne pouvait pas laisser Chloé seule avec cet homme trop longtemps.

Il jeta un regard discret à Tony qui avait également vu la scène et qui n'avait pas bougé du bar. C'était une façon normale de traiter les filles apparemment. Lucifer n'avait jamais vu ça, même dans son club. Il sentait de plus en plus de dégout monter en lui.

Elisa s'était absentée un instant pour se préparer. Elle portait maintenant une belle robe noire. En arrivant, elle jeta un œil à Chloé qui était entrain de se faire reluquer par l'homme et regarda Lucifer. Il paraissait inquiet, elle tenta de le rassurer :

\- Lucifer mon chéri, ta petite protégée se débrouille bien. Cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'elle danse et elle a déjà un client.

Lucifer hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de Whisky, il ne quittait pas Chloé des yeux.

L'homme caressait maintenant les hanches de Chloé et la tirait contre lui. Chloé lui rendait ses avances avec hésitation. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Cet homme ne paraissait pas être la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Elle essayait de ne pas trembler mais ses inquiétudes s'accentuèrent quand l'homme lui prit la main et la dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle, en direction des boxes.

Dan regardait la scène depuis le camion via les caméras piratées. Cette mission allait trop loin, il ne pouvait pas laisser Chloé se faire toucher, voir pire, par cet homme abject. Il hésitait à intervenir. Marc avait compris son appréhension et était prêt à le suivre s'il donnait l'ordre.

Dan regardait maintenant Lucifer, il paraissait troublé et paniqué par ce qu'il voyait. Au lieu de suivre Chloé, il commença à embrasser Elisa avec fougue tout en glissant une main dans son décolleté. Marc choqué par la scène balança :

\- Il fait quoi Lucifer ? Chloé va certainement devoir passer à l'étape suivante avec cet homme et lui il pense qu'à sauter cette garce.

Dan s'était fait la même réflexion, mais il savait que Lucifer était un fin tacticien, il ne faisait pas ça pour rien. C'est quand Elisa et lui se levèrent pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la salle qu'il comprit.

Il faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Chloé tout en conservant sa couverture. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux maintenant. Marc s'était calmé car il avait également compris la manœuvre astucieuse de Lucifer.

* * *

De son côté, Amenadiel s'était rendu à l'adresse que Dan lui avait donné. Le trajet par les moyens courant était trop long. Il avait choisi ses ailes comme moyen de locomotion. C'était plus rapide et confortable.

Même si elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, la maison n'était pas très grande, plutôt un genre de relais de chasse isolé. L'habitation voisine se situait à environ 500 mètres. Une légère fumée se dégageait de la cheminé. Cet imbécile de Douglas Romano était retourné chez lui pensa Amenadiel.

Il s'approcha discrètement de la maison et il fit le tour par l'arrière pour regarder furtivement à travers une fenêtre. Le verre était sale mais il pouvait quand même voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. La décoration était plutôt sommaire. Il y avait une table en bois avec deux chaises près de la cheminée. Un petit feu crépitait à l'intérieur. Au fond de la pièce, l'ange pouvait distinguer un petit fauteuil.

Il se décida à entrer, sur la table se trouvait une assiette qui contenait des restes de nourriture encore chauds. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un qui était ici il y a peu de temps et qui était parti précipitamment.

Amenadiel se demandait s'il avait été repéré. Il décida de quitter la maison et d'aller faire le guet depuis un petit bois non loin de là qui pouvait le camoufler. Il se préparait mentalement à attendre l'homme de longues heures.


	16. Chapter 16

La suite qu'Elisa et Lucifer utilisait habituellement était contiguë au box où Chloé s'était rendue avec le client.

Lucifer essayait d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à côté tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop distrait pour Elisa. Cette mission prenait une tournure vraiment délicate pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Chloé débarque. Maze aurait su gérer cette situation avec brio mais Chloé, il n'en était pas sur.

Pour éviter que l'attention d'Elisa ne soit tout d'un coup attirée par les bruits du box d'à côté, Lucifer lui proposa une position un peu spéciale et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te faire un petit quelque chose de spécial mais pour que la surprise fonctionne, j'ai besoin que tu sois couchée sur le ventre et que tu mettes ta tête sous l'oreiller.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Elisa, c'était trop tôt pour ça. Mais en procédant ainsi, elle n'allait pas entendre ce qu'il se passait à côté. Elle ne ferait peut-être pas le lien tout de suite si Lucifer devait intervenir.

Les murs étaient correctement insonorisés, il fallait que Chloé parle fort pour que Lucifer entende quelque chose. Tout en se concentrant sur les bruits de la pièce d'à côté, Lucifer devait quand même gérer sa part du travail. Il commença gentiment à caresser les fesses d'Elisa tout en lui léchant suggestivement le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. De la chair de poule apparut sur toute la surface du dos d'Elisa. Elle était totalement concentrée sur ses gestes délicats.

Lucifer entendait des petits gémissements provenant de la pièce adjacente. C'était trop tôt pour intervenir. Il décida donc de continuer ses caresses en montant langoureusement ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Elisa.

Chloé était paniquée. L'homme l'avait emmenée dans le petit box et il commençait à embrasser chaque partie de son corps avec envie. C'était répugnant et Chloé ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire et jusqu'où elle se sentait prête à aller pour son travail. Elle se demandait si Lucifer l'avait vu partir.

Les baisers de l'homme étaient maintenant au plus près de son intimité, il commençait également à lui caresser les fesses. Tant qu'il ne faisait que toucher, rien n'était insurmontable. Elle entendit une voix dans la pièce à côté d'elle, une voix familière. Lucifer était entrain de murmurer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Elle se dit que ça devait être Elisa. Il avait fait en sorte de se rapprocher d'elle en emmenant Elisa dans le box adjacent. Elle était rassurée, si quelque chose se passait mal, il pourrait intervenir.

Dan et Marc avait suivi la suite avec inquiétude. Pour le moment Chloé ne criait pas. Chacun écoutait un micro différent au cas où. Dan avait celui de Chloé et Marc celui de Lucifer. Ils avaient deviné correctement, Lucifer s'était arrangé pour être au plus près de Chloé. Ils avaient étudié les plans du bâtiment, il n'y avait que quelques box dans ce club. Lucifer et Chloé étaient donc proches. Dan était un peu rassuré. Il savait que Lucifer ne permettrait pas que quelque chose arrive à Chloé. Sans ses considérations inquiétantes, Dan pouvait reconnaître que la situation était pour le moins cocasse.

Cette fois le client voulait passer à la suite. Il saisit Chloé par les hanches et la poussa dans le lit derrière elle. Les billets qui étaient coincés dans son décolleté volèrent dans la pièce. Une partie de la liasse retomba dans le lit près de son flanc. L'homme lui arracha sa robe. Il se hâta d'enlever son costume avant de monter dans le lit.

C'en était trop pour elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aller si loin malgré l'importance la mission. Elle dit à l'homme d'une voix forte mais tremblante :

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, nous pouvons faire toutes les caresses que vous voulez mais je refuse d'aller plus loin.

L'homme n'écouta pas et il s'empressa de commencer à déshabiller Chloé. Elle se débattait mais l'homme la tenait fermement.

Lucifer qui était toujours en train de câliner Elisa entendit Chloé demander à l'homme à d'arrêter. C'était le moment d'intervenir.

Il se leva subitement du lit et quitta la suite. Il portait encore son pantalon et sa chemise était ouverte et déboutonnée. Sa coiffure était aussi toute défaite.

C'est avec cette allure qu'il défonça la porte du box d'un seul coup pied. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit l'homme qui était entrain de se positionner sur Chloé tout en la maintenant sur le lit avec ses mains.

L'homme s'interrompit instantanément devant le tapage que Lucifer venait de faire avec la porte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un court instant. Ils furent interrompus par Elisa qui arrivait derrière Lucifer et hurla :

\- Eh Lucifer c'est quoi cette pagaille ? Tu ne te mêles pas de ça ! C'est quoi qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Elle était vraiment furieuse, aussi un peu blessée que Lucifer ait interrompu leur moment pour aller voir cette fille.

En entendant les cris, Tony et un autre homme de main, Adrian, accouraient dans la pièce et se figèrent. Tony lança :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Chloé était restée figée dans le lit pendant l'intervention de Lucifer. L'homme la tenait toujours.

Lucifer sentait tous les regards posés sur lui. Chloé était affolée par la situation. Tout cela pouvait très mal finir. En plus Lucifer était vulnérable maintenant. A cause d'elle.

En regardant Chloé sur le lit et les billets éparpillés, Lucifer eut une idée mais il fallait que Chloé comprenne. Il annonça d'une voix ferme :

\- Je ne prête pas ma meilleure danseuse pour qu'elle serve les désirs charnels d'un homme qui n'en a pas les moyens.

Avant de continuer, il lança un bref regard à Chloé qui baissa les yeux sur les billets qui étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il fallait faire. Avec un petit mouvement discret, elle déplaça son corps sur la liasse de billet qui était restée intacte à côté de son flanc droit. La liasse était maintenant invisible sous son corps.

Pendant ce temps, les autres regardaient Lucifer, ahuris. Il s'approcha de Chloé et prit quelques billets qui trainaient autour d'elle, il l'effleura avec ses doigts en passant. Les deux ressentirent un petit frisson imperceptible aux yeux des autres. Avec les quelques billets de vingts dollars dans sa main levée, il s'exclama :

\- Je ne crois pas que Jane soit au rabais. Pour les quelques malheureux dollars que cet homme a payé, il a déjà eu largement son compte je crois !

Le client tenta de commencer une phrase pour se défendre mais Chloé l'interrompit en pleurant :

\- J'aiii essayé de lui dire qu'il devait payer plus mais il a refusé et il m'a poussé dans le lit.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Lucifer ne savait pas bien dans qu'elle mesure elle simulait ou non. Il avait vraiment vu beaucoup de peur dans ses yeux quand il avait fait irruption dans la pièce il y a quelques minutes.

Elisa regardait la scène avec scepticisme, elle portait juste le drap du lit autour de son corps nu. Ce n'était pas le meilleur accoutrement pour défendre son autorité. Son regard passait de Chloé au client et se posa sur Lucifer. Elle le scrutait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver très séduisant avec sa chemise ouverte sur son corps musclé et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle reprit son sérieux d'un coup, le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour penser au corps de son amant.

Elle demanda au client :

\- C'est vrai ? Vous n'avez payé que ça ?

Le client bougeait la tête horizontalement en signe de négation avant d'ajouter :

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je lui ai fourré 500 dollars dans le décolleté.

L'homme qui ne portait que son slip n'avait pas un physique très attrayant. Il inspira et continua pas très à l'aise :

\- Et c'est qui ce bargo qui défonce les portes ? Vous êtes des fous, je me barre de ce club de tarés !

Il se leva d'un seul coup en réunissant rapidement ses affaires qui étaient au sol. Tout en quittant la pièce rapidement, il menaça :

\- En tout cas Mme Thompson, je peux vous assurer que cet incident ne restera pas sans conséquences. Vous le payerez très cher.

Elisa regarda l'homme partir. Elle regardait maintenant Lucifer avec déception :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Lucifer, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Chloé bougea un peu dans le lit tout en se redressant doucement. Elle avait peur et elle savait maintenant que sa survie dépendait entièrement de Lucifer. Des filles avaient été tuées pour moins que ça.

Avant que Lucifer puisse répondre quelque chose, Tony s'exclama en regardant le cou de Chloé :

\- Put** c'est quoi ce truc ?

Il montrait du doigt une petite aspérité visible sur le cou de Chloé. Elle comprit tout de suite et passa sa main sur son cou. L'émetteur avait bougé comme le médecin l'avait prédit. Avec ce qu'elle s'était trémoussée et débattue, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit déplacé.

Tony s'approcha pour toucher et sentit une petite pièce dure sous la peau de Chloé. Il fit signe à Elisa de venir regarder.

Lucifer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il jeta un regard inquiet à Chloé. Elle lui rendit des yeux pétrifiés. Pendant qu'Elisa la touchait, elle commençait à trembler.

Lucifer comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'implant de Chloé. C'était étrange, le sien n'avait pas bougé malgré toutes ses activités très mouvementées.

Elisa regarda Tony et annonça :

\- Je veux savoir ce que c'est ce machin qui est implanté sous sa peau. Sors moi ce truc de là, même si tu dois la saigner à mort.

Chloé essaya :

\- C'est un tatouage sous-cutané, c'est plutôt à la mode ce moment ! Vous ne connaissez pas ?

Tony la regardait en rigolant et ajouta :

\- Alors ma chérie, si c'est bien le cas, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Il se retourna et avant de continuer, il regarda Elisa :

\- Je sais que les flics ont inventé une nouvelle technologie de micro et de GPS, c'est un mouchard implanté près des nerfs du cou. En puisant dans l'électricité émise par le corps humain, il peut fonctionner des semaines sans batterie.

Dan et Marc comprirent qu'il y avait un problème avec l'émetteur de Chloé. Elle était repérée. Ils attendaient impatiemment la suite. Vu la tournure des événements depuis que Chloé était entrée dans le box, la brigade d'intervention avait été prévenue et était prête à débouler dans le club au premier ordre de Dan.

Elisa qui regardait toujours l'aspérité sur le cou annonça :

\- Ok très bien Jane, nous allons faire un deal, soit tu nous dis ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi tu as un implant dans le cou, ou soit, on te coupe la gorge juste pour savoir ce que tu caches.

Tony fixait Chloé avec un regard mauvais, il avait sortit son poignard et il le tournait délicatement entre ses doigts.

Lucifer n'avait pas bougé, il avait peur maintenant, la situation était vraiment très tendue. Les événements pouvaient dégénérer à tout moment.

Chloé n'avait pas répondu. D'un hochement de tête, Elisa autorisa la manœuvre à Tony. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Chloé avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Chloé avoua :

\- Ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, je suis envoyée par les flics. Si vous me faites du mal, ils vont débarquer ici vous arrêter.

Lucifer était choqué de l'annonce de Chloé, elle allait se faire tuer. Il la regarda brièvement. Ils avaient peur tous les deux. Est-ce ainsi que leur retrouvailles allaient se terminer ?

Alors que Lucifer s'apprêtait à intervenir, Elisa le questionna sèchement :

\- Alors comme ça tu amènes une fille soudoyée par les flics dans mon club, je suppose que dois être l'un des leurs.

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase Chloé proclama :

\- Voyons Madame, cet imbécile n'est pas au courant. La police surveille le Lux depuis que vous fréquentez Lucifer. Quand les flics ont approché Maze pour lui demander de venir danser pour vous en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent, je l'ai supplié de pouvoir prendre sa place. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce fric.

Elle regardait Lucifer en paraissant menaçante elle lui balança d'un voix remplie de rancune :

\- Si tu nous payais un peu mieux pour danser dans ton club pourri, nous n'aurions peut-être pas besoin d'en arriver là ! Cela fait cinq ans que je travaille pour toi et pas une augmentation ! Pauvre naze !

Lucifer était stupéfait et aussi un peu vexé, il avait toujours été très généreux avec ses employés. Il avait bien compris que Chloé tentait de préserver sa couverture. Chloé le regardait avec un bref hochement de tête que les autres n'avaient pas vu. Ils étaient trop occupés à profiter de la vue de la stupeur de Lucifer. Tony et Adrian le détestait, ils étaient contents de le voir se faire trahir aussi lâchement par l'une de ses fidèles employées.

Lucifer n'avait pas quitté Chloé du regard. Si elle voulait qu'il conserve sa couverture, c'était peut-être pour le mieux et il se devait de respecter ça. S'il était également découvert, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

Lucifer se tourna vers Elisa avec un air de chien battu :

\- Mon amour, tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Je serais incapable de te faire une chose aussi horrible, je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant.

Tony était fou de rage, il ajouta :

\- Elisa tu vois bien qu'il te ment depuis le début, il est dans le coup c'est sur.

Elisa regarda un moment Lucifer. Elle réfléchissait. Lucifer interrompit ses pensées :

\- Elisa, ma chérie. Laisse-moi dix minutes seul avec cette traître que je la punisse correctement.

Elisa le regardait intensément, elle eut une idée :

\- Tu as raison mon chéri, mais en te blessant toi, elle a tenté de me faire du mal à moi aussi. J'ai donc une bonne idée de punition pour elle. Un bel endroit duquel elle n'est pas prête de partir.

Chloé, Lucifer Dan et Mike comprirent qu'elle parlait de "l'Hôtel". Lucifer déglutit difficilement tout en regardant Chloé, elle lui adressa un très bref signe de tête indiquant qu'elle n'abandonnait pas la mission.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions qu'Elisa mène la police à l'Hôtel. Il voyait bien dans le regard de Chloé qu'elle voulait qu'il continue à tout prix. Il sentait un gros vide se former au fond de lui. Même si cela n'était pas utile, il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du refuser cette mission quand il le pouvait encore. En plus Chloé avait rompu sa promesse. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien et que Chloé serait en sécurité. Grossière erreur.

Alors que Lucifer était plongé dans ses pensées, Elisa se mit devant lui et commença à caresser sensuellement son torse nu. Elle demanda :

\- Alors mon chéri, qu'en penses-tu ? Je t'assure qu'elle aura ce qu'elle mérite là-bas.

Lucifer regarda une dernière fois Chloé qui paraissait toujours déterminée dans son choix.

Alors Lucifer accepta d'un hochement de tête et embrassa Elisa.

La complicité qui liait Chloé et Lucifer était si forte qu'ils avaient à peine besoin de se parler pour se comprendre immédiatement. C'était bien utile dans ce contexte. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué.

Elisa déclara alors à ses deux hommes de main :

\- Avant d'y aller, il faut retirer le mouchard de cette fille. Soyez prudents, elle doit rester en vie.

Elle se retourna et s'adressa à Lucifer :

\- Mon amour, pendant que je vais chercher mes habits à côté, peux-tu aider mes hommes à tenir cette traitre ? Elle risque de ne pas trouver cela très agréable.

Devant la nouvelle confirmation discrète de Chloé, il acquiesça. Elisa s'éclipsa une minute dans la pièce adjacente pour aller récupérer ses habits.

Tony prit son couteau en main et fit signe à Lucifer et à l'autre homme de tenir Chloé.

Comme Lucifer n'intervenait pas, Dan et Marc en déduisirent que Chloé voulait poursuivre la mission malgré ce qu'elle allait endurer, ils devaient respecter son choix aussi fou soit-il.

Tony ordonna aux deux hommes présents :

\- Lucifer, mets-toi derrière elle et tiens la fermement. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'agite. Adrian, toi tu lui tiens la tête pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

Entre-temps Elisa était de retour, elle avait décidé de finir de s'habiller ici. Elle ne voulait rien rater du spectacle.

Lucifer s'approcha doucement de Chloé, il s'assit dans le lit et prit Chloé près de lui. Il la tira contre lui afin d'appuyer son dos contre son torse et il fit en sorte que le bas de sa tête soit posé contre son épaule pour plus de stabilité. Il saisit ses mains et passa ses bras autour de ceux de Chloé afin de bien l'entourer pour la tenir. Ses mains tenaient celles de Chloé et il passa discrètement son pouce à l'intérieur de celles de Chloé. Elle sentait si bon, il pouvait facilement humer son parfum délicat. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis plusieurs semaines et ils sentirent tous les deux un frisson les parcourir. Même si la situation était dramatique, ils furent plongés dans une sorte de bulle quelques secondes.

Adrian s'approcha et saisit durement la tête de Chloé dans ses grandes mains.

Elisa avait de la peine à supporter de voir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse tenir une autre femme de cette façon, même dans ces circonstances. Alors elle demanda à Tony de se dépêcher.

Tony était à côté d'eux. Chloé regardait la lame approcher de sa gorge avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Sans aucune délicatesse, Tony coupa avidement dans la peau du cou de Chloé. Elle cria sous l'effet de la douleur. Lucifer était perdu, il aurait préféré revivre dix fois sa chute du paradis que de vivre ce moment. Il sentait le corps de Chloé se tordre sous la douleur. Il commença à faire quelques mouvements circulaires avec ses pouces qui étaient dans les mains de Chloé pour la détendre. Il sentit que ça fonctionnait, elle paraissait se calmer un tout petit peu. Tony sortit l'émetteur d'un coup de lame sec et rapide. Elle hurla de douleur sous la brutalité du mouvement. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son cou.

Tony regardait sa prise avec intérêt, l'essuya avec soin à l'aide d'une lingette et la donna à Elisa qui la tournait entre ses doigts.

Tony fit face à Chloé et annonça :

\- Je vais aller trouver un truc pour te recoudre sinon tu vas te vider de ton sang.

\- Adrian, ralentit l'hémorragie avec un tissu ou n'importe quoi.

Après le départ de Tony, Adrian ramassa la robe blanche de Chloé qui était sur le sol. Après en avoir fait une boule. Il la pressa contre la plaie de Chloé.

Lucifer sentait la respiration de Chloé faiblir, elle était dans un triste état et elle perdait peu à peu conscience. Il l'a serra avec ses bras d'un coup sec mais délicat. Elle lui répondit en serrant ses pouces qui étaient toujours entrain de lui caresser l'intérieur des mains. C'était une pure folie. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il devait arriver quelque chose de plus définitif à Chloé.

Tony revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un aiguille à couture et du fil blanc. Adrian et Elisa le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il se défendit :

\- Eh j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, c'était dans les loges pour faire une reprise sur la robe que Jane portait.

Il regarda avec dépit la robe qui faisait maintenant usage de pansement pour stopper le saignement. Chloé était consciente mais très pâle.

Tony regarda Lucifer et Adrian, et leur ordonna :

\- Ok les gars, il faut de nouveau la tenir pendant que je couds.

C'était reparti pour Chloé, malgré la faiblesse de son corps, elle trouva la force de crier. Lucifer était dévasté de participer à une telle horreur. Il continuait de presser son corps contre elle pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés.

Tony était agile de ses doigts mais rafistoler de la peau humaine avec du fil à coudre n'était pas simple. Il faisait au plus vite et au plus précis mais l'opération dura quelques minutes et était accompagnée des cris de Chloé entrecoupés de violents sanglots.

Dan n'avait plus la force d'écouter les cris de son ex et il posa le casque. Marc continuait d'écouter d'un air dépité et inquiet.

Quand Tony eut fini, il fit signe à Adrian de lâcher la tête de Chloé. Il s'exécuta et Chloé reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Il avait envie de se lever avec elle dans ses bras et de quitter cet endroit horrible mais au lieu de ça, c'est la voix glaciale d'Elisa qu'il entendit :

\- Lucifer, je crois que tu peux la lâcher maintenant.

Elisa était très contrariée que cette fille se permette de se reposer sur l'épaule de son homme et cela malgré ses blessures. Elle était très jalouse quand une autre femme s'approchait de lui.

Lucifer, à contrecœur lâcha délicatement Chloé et la laissa couchée en position fœtale sur le lit puis, il se dirigea vers Elisa et l'embrassa délicatement en ajoutant :

\- Oui je suis là mon amour. Comme elle n'a plus de force, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe par terre en me levant trop vite.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avidement. Lucifer était brisé. Pendant qu'il embrassait Elisa, il avait pu brièvement apercevoir Chloé qui les regardaient. Il ne devait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. S'il n'accompagnait pas Chloé, ils ne pourraient jamais la retrouver car il était le seul moyen que la police avait de les suivre, grâce à sa puce qui était toujours en place.

Chloé était accablée par la douleur, la délicate chaleur de Lucifer qui était si apaisante il y a quelques instants s'était déjà estompée. Elle avait terriblement froid et se sentait vraiment mal mais elle devait rester forte, Lucifer et elle étaient sur le point d'aller dans cet endroit tant convoité par la police.

Elisa était maintenant soulagée et elle avait retrouvé toute son autorité. Elle ordonna à ses hommes de mettre Chloé dans la voiture et de l'amener à l'Hôtel puis ajouta :

\- Et faites en sorte de lui trouver une chambre "confortable", elle n'est pas prête de nous quitter.

Tony et Adrian hochèrent la tête avec un sourire malsain et se dirigèrent vers Chloé pour la soulever sans aucune délicatesse. Elle tenait à peine debout pendant qu'ils l'emmenait. Elle lança un dernier regard à Lucifer qui indiquait que malgré ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne devait pas intervenir. Ils étaient trop proche de toucher au but.

Pendant que le trio s'éloignait dans le fond du club en direction du parking, Elisa n'avait pas l'air décidée à les suivre, Lucifer la questionna :

\- Alors mon amour, qu'est-ce tu attends, nous pouvons y aller, tu as dit que nous pourrions la punir ensemble, je suis impatient.

Elisa regarda Lucifer avec un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

\- Oui je vais la punir pour nous deux mais je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de faire partie du voyage.

Lucifer était paniqué par la situation, s'il ne suivait pas Chloé maintenant, il savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir. Il devait trouver une solution tout de suite.

* * *

La patience d'Amenadiel finit par payer au bout de quelques heures, il vit un homme s'approcher de la maison. En prenant la photo qu'il avait pu obtenir, il le reconnu.

C'était bien Douglas Romano. Comment cette âme échappée des enfers avait pu retrouver son enveloppe charnelle et revenir ici. Il espérait que Maze avait pu trouver le problème en enfer.

Il n'était pas spécialiste du rapatriement des âmes en enfer mais il n'avait personne à qui demander et il devait le faire pour Lucifer. Avec son comportement de trouillard, il n'était pas allé voir son frère alors qu'il était au plus mal en enfer. Il devait donc gérer cette mission seul.

Il savait comment amener une âme au paradis, il l'avait d'ailleurs fait avec Charlotte quand Pierce lui avait tiré dessus. Cela ne devait pas être différent pour l'enfer. Normalement l'âme quitte son enveloppe physique au moment où l'ange qui l'accompagne passe du plan terrestre au plan céleste. Mais la personne ne doit pas être consciente de ce qu'il lui arrive. Amenadiel n'avait pas le droit de tuer un humain mais il pouvait l'assommer suffisamment pour que le résultat soit identique.

Il attendit que l'homme entre dans la maison avant de s'approcher furtivement.

Il s'avança rapidement en direction de la cabane. Il s'agenouilla et regarda par une fenêtre. L'homme était là, au milieu de la pièce entrain de remettre du bois dans le feu.

Une petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'ange. Il se décida. Il se leva d'un seul coup, couru vers la porte et la fit voler dans la cabane avec un violent coup de pied.

L'homme se retourna, apeuré :

\- Quiiii êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Amenadiel était maintenant en face lui et annonça :

\- Je suis la personne qui doit te ramener à ta place et ce n'est pas ici.

L'homme comprit ce que voulait dire Amenadiel et son visage tourna au blanc, il supplia :

\- Non je vous en supplie, pas ça, je vous en prie, pitié.

Amenadiel qui n'était pas touché par ses suppliques lui annonça :

\- Il fallait penser à ça avant de tuer tes semblables durant ta vie de mortel.

L'homme tremblait à terre et continuait de supplier.

Amenadiel regarda ce qui l'entourait. Une vielle poêle en fonte était posée sur la cuisinière. Il s'approcha et la prit dans sa main.

Il se retourna vers l'homme et lui sourit :

\- Prêt pour le grand voyage ? Encore une fois ?

L'homme était encore entrain de pleurer et de supplier quand Amenadiel lui assena un violent coup avec son arme improvisée.

Douglas Romano était étalé sur le sol. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de l'endroit où il avait été frappé. Il respirait toujours.

Amenadiel se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et souffla lentement pour se calmer. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cet endroit de misère. Mais il le fallait.

Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola pour l'enfer tout en laissant un corps vidé de son âme dans la petite maison.


	18. Chapter 18

Chaque minute qui passait augmentait les chances que Chloé soit perdue pour toujours.

Dan et Marc avaient envoyé une patrouille banalisée pour suivre la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Chloé. Les agents responsables de la filature devaient être extrêmement prudents, car s'ils étaient vus, Chloé serait probablement tuée et même si c'était moins important que sa vie, toute la mission serait à recommencer.

Lucifer et Elisa n'avaient pas bougés, ils étaient toujours dans le box où Chloé avait été amenée par le client. Lucifer s'était montré agréable et patient tout le temps passé auprès d'Elisa mais il fallait qu'elle l'amène à l'Hôtel pour qu'il puisse retrouver Chloé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre une seconde de plus. Tout en servant de son don, il demanda à Elisa en s'approchant d'elle :

\- Dis-moi ma chérie, quel est ton désir le plus cher dans ce bas monde ?

Elisa était pendue à ses yeux comme hypnotisée par ses paroles. Elle lui répondit d'une voix pleine de passion :

\- J'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi, toute ma vie en fait.

Lucifer lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Moi aussi j'en ai envie mon amour. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que nous allions nous occuper de cette Jane maintenant et tous les deux.

Elisa était coriace car elle arrivait quand même à résister un peu. Elle hésitait mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche alors Lucifer continua :

\- Toi et moi entrain de faire sa fête à cette traître. Tu en pense quoi ? Et après, je vais te faire une surprise que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier.

Elisa abdiqua dès la mention de la surprise. Lucifer l'avait dévoré du regard avec cette dernière phrase. Elle se voyait déjà passer une nuit encore plus extraordinaire que toutes les autres. Alors elle capitula :

\- D'accord mon amour, allons-y.

Dan et Marc avaient suivis l'échange avec attention et ils ne comprenaient pas comment Lucifer avait pu obtenir ça d'Elisa. Marc déclara :

\- En plus d'être un dieu au lit, d'être balèze au combat, il fait faire à cette fille quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. C'est qui ce mec ?

Dan était abasourdi, il avait déjà vu Lucifer obtenir des informations un peu bizarrement mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se l'expliquer, il répondit à Marc :

\- Oui, il est un peu barge mais très efficace.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Dan ne perdit pas de temps, il informa la capitaine qu'Elisa allait conduire Lucifer à l'Hôtel. Il fallait toutes les forces disponibles pour intervenir et récupérer Chloé.

Lucifer et Elisa prirent place dans le cabriolet de Lucifer. Il démarra le moteur et lança à Elisa sur un ton suave :

\- Alors chérie, si pour une fois c'est toi qui me guide vers la béatitude.

Elisa le regardait amoureusement. Pendant qu'elle lui indiquait la route à suivre, elle caressait langoureusement l'intérieur des cuisses de Lucifer. Il quittait brièvement la route des yeux pour lui lancer des regards coquins.

Il jouait les dernières minutes de son rôle, il devait tenir le coup mais ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait plus du tout la tête à sa mission de charme et il voulait retrouver Chloé à tout prix. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état devait être Chloé après ce qu'elle avait subit avec l'opération improvisée et le stress de son enlèvement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout et il avait dix minutes de retard sur la voiture qui avait emmenée Chloé.

Ils roulèrent vingt bonnes minutes. Ils avaient circulé sur l'autoroute et maintenant ils prenaient la route qui menait au port de Los Angeles. Au bout de dix minutes sur cette voie, Elisa fit signe à Lucifer de se garer dans une petite ruelle entourée de vieux bâtiments en pierre. Ils se trouvaient dans un vielle zone industrielle un peu glauque et désaffectée.

Lucifer descendit de la voiture et alla galamment ouvrir la portière à Elisa. Il renferma la portière tout en l'embrassant passionnément. La voiture de Tony était parquée juste devant.

Elisa regardait autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les avaient suivis et elle prit la main de Lucifer. Il marchèrent une centaine de mètres dans une ruelle parallèle. Elisa n'était pas sereine alors Lucifer la rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si quelqu'un nous suit, tu sais que je suis indestructible, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je suis ici avec toi.

Rassurée, Elisa soupira et sourit à Lucifer.

Lucifer n'avait pas menti, elle ne risquait rien dans cette ruelle, mais une fois dans l'Hôtel, il en serait autrement.

Comme Lucifer avait obtenu d'être amené au repaire d'Elisa, Dan avait décommandé la filature par la voiture banalisée. En entendant cette discussion il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Elisa s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment décrépi, il y avait cinq étages. Une Enseigne avec le mot "Hôtel" écrit en jaune sur un fond rouge clignotait sur le devant du bâtiment. On pouvait distinguer de la lumière à travers les rideaux de certaines fenêtres. Lucifer était stupéfait devant ce spectacle.

Elisa lui expliqua fièrement :

\- Rien de tel qu'un vrai Hôtel pour couvrir mon vrai business. Beaucoup de passage, et des vrais clients. Les trois premiers étages sont utilisés pour l'exploitation de l'hôtel. Nous avons une clientèle d'habitués qui travaillent sur les quais. Les clients savent aussi qu'on peut facilement leur obtenir de la compagnie féminine sans qu'ils sachent que les filles viennent de l'étage du dessus.

Elle avait donné toutes ces informations cruciales avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

Lucifer lui confirma :

\- Ma douce, je ne suis pas étonné que tu aies été si intelligente. Quelle idée astucieuse.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Je me réjouis de visiter l'intérieur, on y va ?

Elisa acquiesça et elle prit la main de Lucifer pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Lucifer ne voulait pas perdre encore plus de temps, ils avaient déjà dilapidé cinq longues minutes devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Chloé était seule avec ces hommes dans l'immeuble depuis quinze minutes.

Les forces de police étaient à un pâté de maison. Avant d'intervenir, il fallait attendre qu'Elisa mène Lucifer vers les filles pour avoir un dossier en béton.

* * *

Chloé était passée par plusieurs états dans le coffre de la voiture, entre conscience et inconscience. Sa blessure au cou la faisait souffrir. Elle sentait que sa plaie était entrain de s'infecter. Les règles d'hygiène, même infimes n'avaient pas été prises pour lui retirer l'implant. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements et tremblait de froid. Elle ne devait pas être loin de l'hypothermie. Elle pensait à sa fille. Elle devait rester en vie pour elle.

Elle n'avait aucune d'idée du temps qu'ils avaient roulé et des kilomètres parcourus quand la voiture s'arrêta. Le moteur se tut et elle entendait les voix de Tony et d'Adrien s'approcher du coffre. Il fallait que Lucifer se dépêche car elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Le coffre s'ouvrit brutalement et elle pu voir Tony et Adrien qui la regardait. Tony lui annonça avec un air sadique :

\- Alors ma petite chérie, tu es prête pour découvrir ta nouvelle vie ? On va te conduire à ta nouvelle chambre, et certainement la dernière de ta pauvre existence.

Chloé tremblait de peur et elle ne put que sortir un gémissement. Elle priait presque au fond d'elle, dépêche-toi Lucifer. Tony la saisit par les épaules et Adrian prit ses jambes. Ces hommes étaient très forts, même si elle était encore très faible, elle essaya de se tortiller mais l'emprise des hommes était trop puissante.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, un autre homme les salua brièvement tout en regardant Chloé. Il leur ouvrit la porte. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages à pied, longèrent un couloir et entrèrent dans une petite chambre. La pièce était très sommairement aménagée et très sale, un vieux lit trônait contre une fenêtre qui était masquée par d'épais rideaux.

Avec un mouvement de balancier synchronisé et brutal, les deux hommes déposèrent Chloé sur le lit. Comme elle essayait de se débattre Tony lui dit :

\- Alors ma petite beauté, je te conseille de rester tranquille sinon nous serons obligés de t'attacher.

Malgré cet avertissement, elle continuait de gigoter.

Tony fit un signe de tête à Adrian qui comprit. Ce dernier sortit une paire de menottes de son blouson et s'approcha de Chloé qui était maintenue sur le lit grâce aux bras puissants de Tony. Il menotta la main gauche de Chloé au montant du lit.

* * *

L'immeuble n'avait pas d'ascenseur. On pouvait deviner une vingtaine de chambres par étage à la longueur du couloir. Elisa avait pris le temps de lui présenter Marcel, le réceptionniste. C'était un vieil homme blasé d'environ 70 ans. Il était grisonnant et portait des lunettes. Pendant qu'ils montaient les étages, elle lui expliquait, avec beaucoup de satisfaction, son trafic en détail et l'organisation dans le bâtiment.

Lucifer et Elisa étaient arrivés au quatrième étage. Elle lui annonça avec fierté :

\- Voilà, tu y es mon amour, tu es le premier homme que j'emmène ici. Toutes les chambres à cet étage et à celui du dessus sont occupées par les filles que j'ai enlevées ou fait venir d'autres pays. Quand nous les jugeons prêtes, elles sont conduites pour danser dans mes clubs. Et si elles refusent, je m'en débarrasse définitivement.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un détachement qui fit froid dans le dos au diable en personne.

Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique comatait dans le lit. Manifestement, elle avait été droguée.

Lucifer en avait assez et comme Dan avait tout enregistré, ils avaient les preuves nécessaire. La police devait déjà cerner le bâtiment.

Lucifer s'approcha d'Elisa alors qu'elle penchait sa tête pour un délicieux baiser. Lucifer la saisit violemment par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Elisa ne touchait plus le sol. Alors Lucifer s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra :

\- Alors ma chérie, c'est le moment de ta surprise, et tu ne seras pas déçue.

Elisa parvint à articuler :

\- Quoi ? Tu me fais mal Lucifer, arrête.

Lucifer lui murmura sur un ton suave :

\- Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais que commencer.

Lucifer lui sourit et son visage prit sa forme diabolique. Elisa hurla de terreur. Il la laissa tomber au sol et elle se plaqua contre le mur en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle tremblait de peur et osait à peine regarder Lucifer qui ajouta :

\- Tu vas avouer tous tes crimes à la police sinon je serais obligé de m'occuper de toi personnellement. Et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas aimer.

Elle hocha la tête entre deux sanglots de choc et d'incompréhension. Cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimé, Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote. Un gros bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Une porte vola en éclat. La brigade d'intervention entra suivie de Dan et Mike.

Lucifer ordonna :

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, je dois retrouver Chloé.

Il lança un dernier regard méprisant à Elisa en lui lançant :

\- Alors ma chérie, elle te plaît ta surprise ? Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

Elisa encore sous le coup de la trahison de Lucifer le regarda partir dans une insurmontable crise de larmes.

La plupart des portes étaient déjà ouvertes par l'équipe d'intervention et Chloé n'y était pas. Lucifer courut dans l'escalier pour monter à l'étage supérieur. En arrivant, il entendit un gémissement étouffé qui venait d'une pièce au fond du couloir. Il pouvait reconnaître la voix de Chloé entre toutes. Il accouru devant la porte et la défonça avec un telle violence qu'elle se brisa en quelques morceaux sur le sol.

Il avait vu beaucoup de chose durant sa longue vie en enfer mais le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était misérable. Chloé était menottée au montant du lit. Son cou saignait de nouveau. Elle portait toujours les mêmes sous-vêtements et il faisait froid. Son corps était pris de spasmes de douleur et de peur. Tony et Adrian admiraient ce spectacle pitoyable avec satisfaction.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges vifs quand il s'approcha et qu'il saisi Tony par le cou. Tony était resté pétrifié sur place quand il avait vu le regard cramoisi de Lucifer. Après l'avoir saisi d'un main, Lucifer le lança violemment à travers la pièce. L'intensité du choc brisa une partie du mur. Adrian fixait la scène en reculant gentiment contre l'autre mur de la pièce avec les deux mains en avant en signe de reddition et essaya :

\- Eh mec, t'énerves pas ok. On l'a juste attachée en vous attendant Elisa et toi.

Cet homme était stupide ou complément inconscient pour croire que c'était la raison de la présence de Lucifer. Au même moment, d'autres policiers firent irruption dans la pièce en analysant rapidement la situation. Leurs regards passaient de Tony assommé, à Adrian qui faisait des signes de réédition et à Chloé menottée au lit en sous-vêtements.

Lucifer à bout de nerfs hurla :

\- Mettez-moi ces mecs dehors et laissez-nous seuls.

Les policiers s'exécutèrent rapidement. Dan était arrivé entre temps et avait vu dans quel état était Chloé. Il voulait aller vers elle mais il savait qu'il devait laisser Lucifer gérer la situation. Il était le seul dont Chloé avait vraiment besoin maintenant.


	19. Chapter 19

Quand il fut enfin seul dans la pièce avec Chloé, Lucifer se rua à ses côtés. Avec sa force, il cassa aisément les menottes pour libérer Chloé.

Elle tremblait et elle était prise de violent sanglots. Il la redressa délicatement dans le lit tout en lui passant sa veste sur les épaules pour la couvrir un minimum. Une tâche de sang maculait le matelas. Elle était frigorifiée. Il s'assit dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes et son corps était pris de spasmes. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de sa plaie au cou. Alors qu'il la serrait contre lui tout en la caressant dans le dos, il lui murmura à l'oreille plusieurs fois :

\- ssshhhh je suis là Chloé, c'est fini je suis là.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Malgré la présence de Lucifer, Chloé ne parvenait ni à se calmer, ni à se réchauffer. Elle était toujours sujette à de violents tremblements.

Lucifer décida qu'il était temps de quitter cet endroit. Tout en câlinant Chloé, il lui annonça doucement :

\- Il faut y aller, un médecin t'attend en bas. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Chloé acquiesça et se décolla de Lucifer. Sa mine était défaite par les derniers événements. Elle essaya de poser un pied nu au sol et de tenir debout en s'appuyant sur Lucifer. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle était trop faible.

Lucifer tout en la tenant contre lui regardait le sol. C'était très sale et il y avait des bris de porte parterre. Cela devait être identique dans tout le bâtiment. Chloé était pieds nus et trop faible pour marcher alors Lucifer lui murmura :

\- Je vais te porter d'accord ?

Chloé croisa son regard et approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il s'assura que Chloé était la plus couverte possible avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas la force de passer son bras autour son cou.

Il se leva et cala soigneusement Chloé contre lui. Elle avait sa tête appuyée contre son torse. Chloé s'accrochait mentalement à la chaleur de Lucifer qui l'entourait.

Il sortit de la pièce avec Chloé dans ses bras et fit ses premiers pas dans le couloir. Les nombreux policiers présents fixaient cet étrange tableau. La façon dont Lucifer tenait Chloé et le fait qu'elle se laissait faire compte tenu de son état ne laissait planer aucune ambiguïté sur la vraie nature de leur relation.

Lucifer comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de tous ces agents mais il s'en fichait. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'ils soient au courant de leur histoire. Ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment.

Il parcouru tout le bâtiment ainsi. En passant devant de nombreux visages surpris tournés dans leur direction. En arrivant à l'extérieur, il y a avait une quinzaine d'ambulance et le double de voiture de police. Une partie des filles qui étaient prisonnières de l'Hôtel avait déjà du être emmenées à l'hôpital et les autres étaient prises en charge ici.

Lucifer se dirigea vers une ambulance disponible. Le médecin présent l'invita à coucher Chloé dans le brancard qui était en dehors du véhicule de secours. Lucifer s'exécuta délicatement.

Chloé n'avait pas très bien suivi le trajet, elle était dans un état de semi-conscience, mais elle sentait maintenant l'emprise de Lucifer se détendre alors qu'elle était posée sur une surface moelleuse. Dès qu'elle sentit la chaleur de Lucifer se dissiper, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle commençait à paniquer. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment sur une civière médicale. Elle aperçu deux visages inconnus, un médecin et un infirmier. Elle s'affolait de plus en plus mais une douce voix familière se fit entendre à sa droite :

\- Je suis là Chloé. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste près de toi.

Chloé le regarda et attrapa sa main. Elle ne la lâcha pas pendant que le médecin cherchait une veine exploitable pour une intraveineuse. L'infirmier avait commencé a lui appliquer un pansement sur son cou. Il a ensuite posé des électrodes pour suivre son rythme cardiaque, avant de la couvrir de plusieurs couvertures. Chloé avait toujours de la peine à respirer calmement et Lucifer questionna le médecin du regard qui lui répondit :

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle est en état de choc et son début d'hypothermie n'arrange rien. Il va lui falloir un moment pour retrouver son calme.

Lucifer hocha la tête tout en continuant de tenir la main de Chloé. Son regard fut attiré par deux personnes qui se tenaient à l'écart des policiers à cinquante mètres de là. Lucifer se tendit et son sang se glaça. Chloé qui avait senti le changement soudain de comportement de Lucifer regarda dans la même direction que lui avant d'apercevoir Maze et Amenadiel. Lucifer soupira de dépit et lâcha la main de Chloé pour se diriger vers son frère et le démon.

Quand Chloé sentit que la main de Lucifer était entrain de la relâcher, cela déclencha en elle une nouvelle angoisse et elle supplia Lucifer :

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lucifer se retourna un bref instant avant de lui caresser la joue délicatement :

\- Je vais juste discuter pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais nulle part.

Lucifer fit un léger signe au médecin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'attendre avant de partir. La panique avait repris possession de Chloé. Si Lucifer devait de nouveau partir et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ? La sensation qu'elle ressenti durant une seconde était pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu ses dernières heures. Elle avait de nouveau de la difficulté à reprendre son souffre, alors le médecin tout en lui parlant doucement lui installa un masque à oxygène qui couvrait son nez et sa bouche. Chloé respirait un peu mieux et regardait Lucifer qui arrivait à hauteur de son frère et de Maze.

Lucifer était furieux contre Maze. Comment avait-elle pu partir. Si elle avait été là, Chloé n'aurait pas eu à vivre cette terrible expérience. D'un ton sec il leur demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Et toi Maze tu étais où ? Tu avais dit que tu serais là pour cette mission débile.

Lucifer était très tendu. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ange et au démon présents. Amenadiel tenta :

\- Une âme s'est échappée de l'enfer et comme tu n'étais pas disponible, nous avons pris les choses en main.

Lucifer le regardait avec des yeux perçants alors Amenadiel continua :

\- Maze est retournée en enfer avec Gabriel pour l'aider et moi je suis parti à la recherche de l'âme disparue.

Le regard de Lucifer passait de l'un à l'autre. L'ange reprit :

\- Grâce à l'aide de Dan, j'ai retrouvé l'homme et je l'ai ramené en enfer.

Lucifer regardait maintenant son frère avec un ton dépourvu de sympathie :

\- Tu vas en enfer ramener des âmes mais tu ne viens pas pour moi. Eh bien !

Maze un peu gênée par la situation prit la parole :

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est que la situation est sous contrôle pour le moment. On a tout fait pour ne pas te déranger.

Lucifer était en colère maintenant, il rugit en direction de Maze :

\- Tu devais être là ! Tu t'y étais engagée et à cause de toi, c'est Chloé qui en a payé le prix.

Maze ne comprenait pas et elle regarda au-delà des épaules de Lucifer. C'est quand elle vit Chloé dans un triste état couchée sur un brancard qu'elle comprit que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Elle murmura :

\- Oh non Chloé, que s'est-il passé ? Elle va bien aller ?

Lucifer lui répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Oui, car nous sommes arrivés à temps ! Juste avant de perdre toute chance de la retrouver vivante.

Maze tenta :

\- Je suis désolée Lucifer, je ne savais pas que...

Lucifer n'écoutait pas et s'était retourné subitement en direction de Chloé. Le médecin et l'infirmier étaient entrain de glisser le brancard de Chloé dans l'ambulance. Il devait la rejoindre.

Il jeta un dernier regard avant de partir et ajouta à son frère et à Maze :

\- Je dois y aller. On en reparlera.

Lucifer entra dans l'ambulance. Le médecin parut soulagé de sa présence et lui indiqua un siège près de la tête de Chloé. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, il regardait Chloé. La présence du masque à oxygène ne le rassura pas. Chloé posa les yeux sur lui avec inquiétude. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa main dans un mouvement délicat. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Lucifer tenta de l'apaiser :

\- Essaye de respirer calmement, je suis là.

Il adressa un sourire compatissant à Chloé qui s'efforça de lui rendre à travers le masque. L'ambulance démarra doucement en direction de l'hôpital. Le conducteur annonça un trajet de quinze minutes.

Pendant qu'il tenait la main de Chloé, Lucifer était pris dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gabriel pour qu'une âme puisse s'échapper. Il savait qu'il allait devoir retourner en enfer pour remettre de l'ordre. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang, il en avait la nausée. Chloé qui le regardait avait perçu qu'il était ailleurs. A sa tête déconfite, elle comprit qu'il allait probablement devoir y retourner. Cette pensée l'angoissa elle recommença à hyperventiler. Cela sortit Lucifer de sa réflexion. Avec sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de Chloé :

\- Calme toi Chloé, ça va aller.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il resterait près d'elle pour l'éternité et qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Comme il ne voulait pas mentir, il préféra rester silencieux.

Le médecin injecta un liquide transparent à l'aide d'une seringue dans la perfusion de Chloé. L'effet était rapide. Elle commençait à se détendre et à reprendre une respiration régulière.

La suite du trajet se passa dans le calme. L'ambulance ralentit et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Chloé fut conduite dans le pavillon des urgences. Il y avait une dizaines de lits alignés dans la pièce. Certains été occupés par des jeunes filles. En les regardant, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait de rescapées de l'Hôtel.

Un médecin s'affairait sur la nuque de Chloé. Il fallait désinfecter et refaire les points correctement. Il avait été sidéré de constater que la blessure avait été rafistolée avec du fil à coudre blanc. Il endormit la zone avant de commencer pour éviter davantage de souffrance à Chloé. Comme les calmants faisaient effet, elle n'avait plus le masque à oxygène mais seulement une canule nasale pour faire la transition. Elle s'était réchauffée et avait repris des couleurs.

Lucifer était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle et il ne lui lâcha pas la main pendant toute la procédure. Il se rappela qu'il avait une puce dans le cou et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait pas que la police ne l'entende ou ne le suive davantage.

Alors que le médecin finissait de panser le cou de Chloé, Lucifer l'apostropha :

\- Dites-moi docteur, j'ai quelque chose qu'il faudrait retirer de ma nuque. Quand vous aurez fini, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous en occuper ?

Le médecin colla le dernier pansement à Chloé. Il se retourna pour regarder Lucifer en même temps qu'il enlevait ses gants en latex. Il demanda :

\- Je suis au courant pour votre émetteur mais c'est un médecin qualifié pour ce type de procédure qui doit s'en charger.

Lucifer n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse alors il se pencha vers le médecin tout en utilisant son son don :

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que vous désirez plus que tout docteur ?

Le médecin hypnotisé répondit :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une Ferrari mais la médecine d'urgence ne paye pas assez.

Lucifer sourit et lui annonça :

\- Si vous m'enlevez cet émetteur, je vous offre le modèle de votre choix.

Le médecin ouvrit des yeux ronds, il hésitait.

Lucifer tendit sa main au médecin et déclara :

\- Marché conclu.

Le médecin lui rendit sa poignée de main avec un sourire consensuel et s'éclipsa pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps là, Chloé regardait Lucifer avec amusement et lui demanda :

\- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre deux jours qu'on puisse retourner chez le médecin de la police.

Lucifer lui répondit en ricanant :

\- Non je ne voulais pas attendre et comme ça, on aura la même cicatrice.

Chloé rigola doucement mais fut coupée par le médecin qui était revenu avec quelques équipements.

Il déclara :

\- Très bien, on va aller dans une autre salle pour vous endormir et ensuite nous pourrons procéder à l'opération.

Lucifer le regarda avec amusement et ajouta :

Si vous faites ça ici et maintenant, c'est pas une Ferrari, mais deux que je vais vous offrir.

Le médecin regardait autour de lui pour que personne ne voit ce qu'il allait faire puis accepta tout en fermant le rideau autour d'eux :

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas vous coucher non plus ?

Lucifer fit non de la tête et le médecin soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Très bien, ça va être douloureux et si vous bougez, ça peut être risqué pour vos nerfs.

Lucifer le rassura :

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça docteur, vous pouvez y aller.

Le médecin hocha la tête. Il commença par localiser la puce grâce à un échographe portatif. Une fois l'émetteur trouvé, il coupa délicatement dans la peau de Lucifer. Chloé lui caressait la main doucement pendant la procédure. Les rôles étaient inversés pour un court instant.

A l'aide d'un petit écarteur, le médecin s'assura d'avoir la place et la visibilité nécessaire pour introduire la pince. Il informa Lucifer qui n'avait pas bougé :

\- Comme ce mouchard est resté longtemps dans votre organisme, les anticorps se sont agglutinés autour. Il est comme collé, je vais devoir tirer d'un coup sec, vous êtes prêts ?

Lucifer hocha la tête et le médecin retira l'implant sèchement. Lucifer qui n'avait pas bronché jusque là laissa un gémissement lui échapper. La douleur avait frappée le temps d'une seconde. Rien d'insurmontable pour lui.

Le médecin tenait l'émetteur entre sa pince et le déposa délicatement dans un petit bocal en verre. Il cousu la plaie rapidement et avec soin. Il désinfecta la zone et apposa plusieurs pansement comme il venait de le faire sur Chloé.

\- J'ai fini, annonça le médecin tout en retirant ses gants.

Il regardait Lucifer qui lui annonça :

\- Aujourd'hui et demain je serais un peu occupé mais vous pouvez passer dans trois jours au Lux et je vous amènerais voir une connaissance qui me doit un service. C'est le vendeur de Ferrari préféré de toutes les stars Hollywood. Le médecin fit un large sourire d'impatience puis quitta le duo.

Chloé le regardait en souriant :

\- Tu n'es pas possible, tu le sais ça ?

Lucifer sourit et approcha de sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle lui rendit.

Ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge féminin. C'était la capitaine Julia Bingles qui était plantée devant eux après avoir assisté à leur baiser passionné.

Lucifer se recula de Chloé mais il continuait de lui tenir la main avec douceur. Julia analysait brièvement la scène avant d'ajouter en regardant Chloé :

\- Détective Decker, vous avez pris beaucoup de risque pour cette mission. La police vous sera redevable longtemps.

Puis elle porta son intérêt sur Lucifer :

\- Lucifer, vos prouesses diverses et variées ont fait beaucoup parlé d'elles. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés sans vous. Je vous remercie d'avoir finalement accepté de nous aider malgré votre réticence initiale.

Elle sourit à Lucifer puis regarda le couple devant elle et annonça :

\- En temps normal, les relations entre partenaires ne sont pas tolérées mais je ferais une exception pour vous deux.

Elle reprit son souffle puis continua :

\- Je vous offre trois semaines de repos pour vous remettre de vos émotions et pour vous retrouver tous les deux.

Lucifer et Chloé la remercièrent du regard. Au moment où Julia allait quitter le chevet du lit de Chloé, Lucifer lui dit :

\- Vous avez oublié ça je crois.

Il prit entre ses doigts le bocal qui contenait sa puce et la lança à Julia qui l'attrapa entre ses mains. Elle étudia un moment l'objet et hocha la tête en direction de Lucifer avant de les quitter définitivement.

Chloé devait rester quelques heures sous surveillance avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Dan était arrivé à l'hôpital avec Trixie qui avait sauté dans les bras de sa maman. Il avait aussi apporté des affaires à Chloé pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller correctement en sortant.

Il était resté longtemps à discuter. Avant qu'il rentre à la maison, Lucifer lui annonça :

\- Dan, tu m'avais donné ta parole que Chloé n'allait pas être impliquée dans cette affaire. Tu as de la chance que les choses sont restées sous contrôle car sinon tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure.

Dan hocha la tête avec approbation. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il regrettait de n'être pas intervenu davantage pour empêcher Chloé de faire cette mission. C'est elle qui prit la défense de Dan.

\- Lucifer, je n'avais pas le choix et Dan a tout fait pour m'en dissuader. Il n'aurait rien pu dire pour me faire abandonner.

Lucifer sourit à la remarque de Chloé. Pauvre Dan, même s'il avait essayé, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Chloé était une femme déterminée.

Vu l'état de Chloé, ils ont décidé que Trixie reste une semaine avec son père. Il avait aussi obtenu quelques jours de congé avec la résolution de l'affaire. Il s'en alla et les laissa les deux.

Une fois les papiers de sortie de Chloé en ordre, ils prirent la direction du Penthouse de Lucifer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chloé était encore très faible. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, Lucifer l'avait invité à se coucher dans son lit. Leurs retrouvailles étaient timides. Chloé était encore fragile psychologiquement et Lucifer avait passé les trois dernières semaines à faire la cour à Elisa et à s'envoyer en l'air avec cette femme abjecte. Physiquement Elisa était parfaite pour le sexe, cela avait rendu la mission plus simple mais son activité criminelle était innommable. Il lui fallait donc prendre le temps de se rendre compte que ce rôle était terminé et que le fait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Chloé était bien réel.

Chloé était allongée dans le lit. Lucifer avait profité de se doucher. Il ne voulait pas créer de malentendu avec Chloé en se pointant juste avec un serviette, il décida de passer une chemise et un pantalon. Après ce que Chloé avait vécu, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour repasser à des activités plus intimes. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il était trop heureux que Chloé soit enfin avec lui, en sécurité.

Lucifer alla se coucher dans le lit à côté d'elle sans se coller. Il lui prit doucement la main et la caressait.

Chloé le regardait avec amour et soulagement. Ce cauchemar était enfin terminé. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours un peu troublée par la relation et les sentiments que Lucifer pouvaient ressentir à l'égard d'Elisa. Il était évident qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais un doute subsistait.

Lucifer perçu son inquiétude et lui demanda :

\- Chloé ma chérie, je sais que tu as vécu des choses très pénibles ces dernières heures mais je te sens perturbée par autre chose.

Chloé se tourna dans le lit pour lui faire face et le questionna :

\- Est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour Elisa ?

Devant le froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension de Lucifer, elle précisa sa question :

\- Elisa était très amoureuse de toi, je voulais savoir si tes sentiments pour elle étaient réels, ou sont-ils réels ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Chloé sentait l'inquiétude la traverser devant le silence de Lucifer qui finit par répondre :

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Chloé.

Il marqua une pause et Chloé se sentait de plus en plus mal. Lucifer continua :

\- Elisa est une très belle femme, intelligente et délicieuse au lit. Cela rendait la mission plus facile.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru Chloé mais Lucifer n'avait pas fini :

\- Mais, je n'ai jamais perdu de vue ma mission et je pensais continuellement à toi Chloé. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Chloé sentit un lourd poids s'envoler de ses épaules mais elle devait lui demander :

\- Ce que tu lui a dit au restaurant, la chanson que tu as joué au piano. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu.

Lucifer parut surpris et très déçu par cette révélation. Si Chloé n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'il avait dit était pour elle, elle avait du vivre un vrai cauchemar pendant la mission. Il s'empressa de corriger :

\- Chloé, tout ce que j'ai dit et fait au restaurant t'étais destiné. Pour être le plus à l'aise possible, j'ai imaginé toute la soirée que j'étais avec toi et non avec Elisa. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Chloé n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle pu être si peu respectueuse vis-à-vis des sentiments que Lucifer avait pour elle. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentait gênée maintenant mais elle avait besoin de tout dire :

\- Vu le nombre de fois où vous avez, tu sais...

Elle marqua une pause sans pouvoir prononcer le mot. Lucifer savait qu'elle parlait de ses nombreuses fornications avec Elisa. Il ne dit rien et la laissa poursuivre :

\- Tu vois, j'ai cru qu'au bout d'un moment, tu étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être un jour à son niveau.

Lucifer la scruta et ajouta :

\- Je te confirme Chloé, tu ne seras jamais à son niveau.

Chloé se sentait de nouveau un peu nerveuse mais Lucifer ne laissa pas le suspens de la fin de sa phrase durer plus longtemps :

\- Tu ne peux pas être à son niveau car tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Je t'aime Chloé, plus que tout au monde.

Chloé lui sourit soulagée et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ce baiser dura quelques merveilleuses secondes avant d'être soudainement interrompu par le "ding" de l'ascenseur.

Lucifer jura avant de se retourner en direction de l'entrée. Maze et Amenadiel étaient plantés au milieu du salon devant le bar. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il leur avait demandé de passer.

Lucifer se leva du lit tout en faisant un hochement de tête en direction des deux invités pour les saluer.

Chloé s'était redressée dans le lit, paniquée. Que faisaient-ils ici, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle saisit rapidement la main de Lucifer qui se tenait devant le lit. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Lucifer regarda la main de Chloé et lui annonça :

\- Je suis désolée Chloé. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, il s'est passé quelque chose en enfer.

Il marqua une pause pour ne pas paraître trop contrarié avant de continuer :

\- Je dois aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si Gabriel a voulu y rester, cela reste mon royaume et je dois savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Chloé était abasourdie. Lucifer n'allait pas partir maintenant, il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés.

Lucifer comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de Chloé et la rassura :

\- Je vais revenir. Je vais voir ce qui doit être fait puis je reviendrais te voir pour te dire ce qu'il en est. Profite de te reposer, je serais vite de retour.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Chloé et posa sa main sur le lit. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers son balcon.

Amenadiel et Maze l'avaient suivi. Maze sauta dans les bras d'Amenadiel et ils jetèrent un regard à Lucifer qui hocha la tête.

Il était temps d'y aller. Les deux frères ouvrirent grand leurs ailes blanches et noires et s'envolèrent en direction de l'enfer.

Chloé était restée dans le lit. Elle essayait de se rassurer. Il allait revenir, il le fallait car s'il ne pouvait pas, tout serait de sa faute si Lucifer avait dû passer son précieux temps ici avec Elisa. Elle se remémora avec angoisse la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec lui la veille de la mission. Malgré son inquiétude, elle était épuisée et le sommeil lui vint rapidement.

* * *

Le trio atterrit dans un grand espace. C'était la "place centrale" du royaume de l'enfer. Quelques démons patrouillaient à cet endroit. Quand ils virent le diable en personne, ils se hâtèrent de s'agenouiller devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Gabriel fit son entrée dans la place. Il atterrit délicatement et se dirigea vers ses frères et Maze.

Il salua Lucifer d'un hochement de tête gêné. Dans le silence, Maze décida de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert durant son enquête.

Les démons ne devaient jamais patrouiller seul. C'était une règle importante car leur existence permettait à une âme sortie de sa cellule de retourner sur terre. Il arrivait qu'une âme puisse s'échapper de sa boucle de culpabilité éternelle. Comme Douglas Romano était un psychopathe, il avait fini par se pardonner ses actes abjects. C'est ce pardon qui lui avait permis de se libérer de sa cellule. En sortant, il est tombé sur ce démon solitaire et l'a violemment assommé. Grâce au corps du démon, il avait pu retourner sur le plan terrestre. Son corps lui était revenu, cela arrivait parfois sans explications valables.

Gabriel aurait du sentir qu'une âme était sereine car pardonnée, c'est quelque chose qui se repérait tout de suite en enfer pour quelqu'un d'habitué comme l'était Lucifer. Pour un ange tout droit arrivé du Paradis où toutes les âmes étaient en paix, c'était plus délicat. Si Maze ne l'avait pas accompagné pour lui expliquer toutes ces subtilités, d'autres âmes auraient pu s'évader.

Amenadiel expliqua ensuite ses recherches sur terre pour retrouver le prisonnier évadé. Il avait passé de longues heures dans un petit bois pour espionner le retour de l'évadé pour ensuite le ramener ici.

Gabriel s'excusa à de nombreuses reprises auprès de son frère pour avoir failli à son devoir. Malgré tout, il voulait rester ici si Lucifer le permettait. Le paradis ne lui manquait pas. Il avait découvert le plaisir de ne plus être aux ordres de Dieu.

Lucifer était reconnaissant. Il rassura Gabriel en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait de venir sur terre pour chercher de l'aide. Lucifer remercia Amenadiel et lui tendit la main en signe de paix. Son frère avait passé ses derniers jours à courser ce criminel pour éviter de le déranger pendant sa mission. Il avait passé le problème de Lucifer avant Linda et Charlie.

Les deux frères se prirent dans une étreinte serrée pendant quelques secondes. Ils étaient heureux que tout soit arrangé entre eux. La situation n'était pas agréable, pour aucun des deux.

Lucifer informa Gabriel qu'il allait venir lui rendre visite régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

* * *

Chloé dormait profondément quand Lucifer refit son apparition sur son balcon. Il était épuisé moralement. Il avait failli perdre Chloé et si son frère et Maze n'étaient pas intervenus en enfer, il aurait probablement du y retourner définitivement afin d'éviter d'autres évasions et remettre toutes les âmes échappées à leur place.

Il se dirigea vers son lit où Chloé dormait profondément. Il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit rapidement.

Les deux amoureux avaient dormi plus de douze heures. C'est Chloé qui se réveilla en premier. Elle se tourna et vit Lucifer qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit un par un. Elle se sentait encore mal et fatiguée mais Lucifer était revenu auprès d'elle après sa visite en enfer. Comme il l'avait promis.

Chloé resta de longues minutes à le regarder. Il commença à bouger dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda dans sa direction et tomba sur ses beaux yeux clairs qui le regardaient. Tout en lui souriant, il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant se blottir contre son épaule. Lucifer serra ses bras autour d'elle et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux.

C'est Chloé qui rompit le silence en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé en enfer.

Lucifer lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il informa Chloé de ce qu'il avait convenu avec Gabriel. Il allait se rendre en enfer un jour par semaine. Ce compromis rassura Chloé qui avait peur que Lucifer devait à nouveau partir pour toujours.

Ils passèrent cette journée au Penthouse à flâner devant la télévision. Lucifer avait retrouvé son excellente forme grâce à son métabolisme mais Chloé était encore fatiguée des récents évènements. Son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucifer avait prévu une surprise à Chloé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait.

Chloé avait comme instructions de mettre sa plus belle robe. Lucifer conduisait dans Los Angeles depuis vingt minutes avant de tourner dans une ruelle. Chloé reconnu tout de suite l'entrée du restaurant italien où Lucifer avait emmené Elisa.

Tout en arrêtant sa voiture sous le perron du bâtiment, il déclara à Chloé d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis venu une fois dans ce restaurant et depuis ce jour, j'ai n'ai pas cessé de me dire qu'il fallait que je t'y emmène. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la cuisine italienne mais cet endroit est fascinant.

Chloé lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Lucifer lui prit galamment le bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Guiseppe était ravi de le revoir et il lui attribua une excellente table. Lucifer avait précisé lors de la réservation qu'il ne voulait pas la table qu'il avait eu la dernière fois. C'était trop problématique.

Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux baisers passionnés pendant cette soirée. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité. Ils étaient comblés et ils ne voulaient plus jamais se quitter. En rentrant de cette soirée, Chloé se sentait prête à partager un moment intime avec Lucifer. Il ne se fit pas prier mais usa de délicatesse à chaque moment pour ne pas troubler Chloé.

* * *

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Lucifer s'était déjà rendu quelques fois en enfer. Il était satisfait de savoir que cela suffisait amplement. Gabriel apprenait vite et c'était pour le mieux. Il avait passé le reste de son temps avec Chloé et parfois Trixie. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Lucifer avait aussi profité de ce temps pour rendre visite à Linda, Amenadiel et Charlie. Il se sentait bien maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de séances régulières avec elle. Des petites discussions autour d'un café faisaient l'affaire.

Maze était retournée faire ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, chasser des humains. Elle se rendait parfois avec Lucifer en enfer pour torturer quelques âmes.

Les vacances de Chloé et Lucifer étaient terminées et le jour de la reprise du travail au poste de police était arrivé.

Quand Chloé et Lucifer firent leur apparition en bas des escaliers du poste, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. C'est Dan qui se leva et commença à les applaudir en premier. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'entier des policiers présents. Ils étaient devenus des héros au poste, Lucifer grâce à tout ce qu'il avait su faire et Chloé qui s'était en partie sacrifiée pour son travail. Tout le monde était également au courant de leur relation qui avait débutée avant la mission. Le respect des collègues était donc encore plus éloquent. Ils avaient mis leurs sentiments de côté pour le bien l'enquête et c'était très courageux.

La capitaine leur attribua une affaire avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

Lucifer et Chloé se dirigèrent vers le parking pour aller sur le lieu du crime. Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Ils allaient s'aimer toute leur vie et pour toujours.

Le dossier d'accusation d'Elisa était en béton grâce aux enregistrements de l'émetteur de Lucifer et la découverte de l'Hôtel. Elle écopa de la prison à perpétuité. Sa punition serait encore plus dure une fois qu'elle serait morte car elle irait où est sa place, en enfer. Le diable en personne lui avait prévu un programme qu'elle n'allait pas oublier.

Fin

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est terminée, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu de l'écrire.

Je sais que je malmène un peu nos héros mais comme tout finit bien, je pense que vous pourrez me pardonner. :-)

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur l'histoire, si vous avez aimé ou non. Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup de Fanfiction et c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Pendant la rédaction de l'histoire, Netflix a annoncé que la série était renouvelée pour une ultime saison 5. J'espère qu'ils vont donner à la série la fin qu'elle mérite et que nous attendons tous. Du Deckerstar.

Merci à toutes et tous de m'avoir lu.


End file.
